Goku in Legend of Korra
by Sun the man of Hope
Summary: What if Demigra sent Goku to the world of Korra. How will he fare in this new world.
1. Chapter 1

"DEMIGRA!" Goku shouted, transforming into Super saiyan 3. "Back away you pest!" Demigra shouted, firing blasts at Goku. Goku himself fired multiple Ki blasts, blocking Demigra's attacks. "You are becoming a nuisance. Why don't you go away?" Demigra asked, opening a time portal. The portal was pulling Goku in, making him swirl around in it.

_Republic city_

Korra and Asami, were in republic city, walking around for a bit. "Still it must be nice, running a big company now that Kuvira's been dealt with." Korra said. "Not as fun as having all four elements and be able to save the world." Asami said. "Trust me you have more fun. Mine is a lot more stressful. I swear it's it adds 10 years on me. Who knows, I may get gray hairs when I hit 29." Korra joked, making her best friend laugh. But then they saw a portal form in the middle of the city. "What's going on?!" Asami asked. "No Idea! I'll be right back! Stay here!" Korra said, running towards the portal. "Korra!" Asami called. Korra was in the middle of the city, using her earth bending hurl at whatever possible danger. Goku in his normal form, was then spat out of the portal and landed on the ground. The portal then disappeared and Korra put down the rocks and grabbed Goku's shirt. "Sir, are you alright?" Korra asked. Goku opened his eyes slightly and looked at a woman with short brown hair and in blue tribal clothes. "Where... am I?" Goku muttered, passing out as soon as he finished that sentence. Asami then ran up to Korra, with some of the police right behind her. "Who is this?" Asami asked. "He came out of the portal, I didn't get his name." Korra said. "Well let's get him to medical." Lin Beifong said. She got some officers to pick up Goku and put him in the car. The cops then drove to a hospital, leaving Korra and Asami there. "I'm heading over there." Korra said. "Huh? Why?" Asami asked. "That man just got spat out of a portal, I have to find out what happened." Korra said. "Ok... but I'm coming along." Asami said.

The two reached the hospital, walking towards the hoards of news people blocking the entrance. "Excuse us, please!" Korra said, getting the attention of the news people on her now. As she and Asami went in the room, they both saw Goku laying on a bed, seeing if he was in need of any treatment. "How is he?" Korra asked. " Apparently, That portal he came out of was making his airways close up, making him unable to breathe but he's fine now, he's resting." Lin beifong said. Goku then groaned and opened his eyes to see Lin beifong, Korra, some doctors and Asami. "Who are you?" Goku asked. "I'm Lin beifong, chief of police." Lin beifong said. "I'm Asami Sato." Asami said. "I'm Korra. Who are you?" Korra asked. "My name is Goku." Goku said. "Goku, can you tell us why you popped out of that portal that was in the city?" Lin beifong asked. "Demigra... he did this." Goku said. "Demigra? Who's he?" Korra asked. "A man, trying to destroy time. I was fighting him and then he made a portal and it sucked me in." Goku said. "Bringing you here?" Asami asked. Goku nodded. "Well where is this Demigra?" Lin beifong asked. "I'm not sure. He is most likely at the time patrol place." Goku said. Lin and Korra exchanged looks. "Do you have any place to stay?" Lin asked. Goku only shook his head no. "Hmm... Korra, will you take him in and take care of him while I investigate about this... Demigra?" Lin asked. "Sure. Goku, are you hungry?" Korra asked, which made Goku smile and sit up. "Oh man am I! I'm starving!" Goku said. But then he saw a needle, he stood up and hid behind Korra. "Um... can we have where it doesn't have to be here?" Goku asked, still staring at the needle. "Sure." Korra said, chuckling.

The three went to a nice restaurant where Goku was eating a whole lot of food, making Korra and Asami's eyes widen. "Um... don't you think you had enough?" Asami asked. Then Goku swallowed some shrimp and wiped his face with a napkin. "Oh, I'm sorry. Do you want some?" Goku asked, offering some meat. "No, I mean... doesn't your stomach feel like it's going to explode?" Asami asked. "Oh no, I have a huge appetite. I'm not human like you." Goku said. "Huh? What do you mean?" Korra said, confused. "I'm a Saiyan." Goku said. "And what can a Saiyan do that humans cant, besides eating a lot of food?" Asami said. "This." Goku said. He then transformed into a Super Saiyan, surprising Korra and Asami. "Woah!" Korra said. "So what do you two do?" Goku asked. "I'm a owner of a big weapons company." Asami said. "I'm the avatar." Korra said. "What's that?" Goku asked, eating some ramen. "Master of the four elements. Supposed to bring balance to the world." Korra said. "Oooh, that's a big responsibility. So you must be a fighter then?" Goku asked. "Yes." Korra said, earning a wide smile from Goku. "Well, let's have a match!" Goku said. "HUH?!" Korra and Asami asked. "Well, you seem powerful and I want to fight strong fighters so... please?" Goku asked. "Uh... well... ok." Korra said. "Great! Where do you want to fight at?" Goku asked, excited. "We can fight at Master Tenzin's place." Korra suggested. "You think Tenzin is gonna let you?" Asami asked. "I guess we'll just have to see." Korra said.

_Tenzin's temple_

"No way!" Tenzin said. "Come on why not?!" Korra asked. "The temple is meant for training, not to make it into a battle ground!" Tenzin said. "Just this once. Please! This guy wants to fight me, not tear me to shreds." Korra said. "Aren't you that man that came out of that portal?" Tenzin asked. "*Nervously laughs* So it's already spreding out huh?" Goku said, scratching the back of his head. "Lin told me about you." Tenzin said. "Listen mister Tenzin, sir, or... master, I would like to fight the world's greatest just to see how strong she is, that's all. Tell you what, I'll fight you to fight her here. How's that? If I win, I'll fight her at your place and if I lose, I'll fight her somewhere else." Goku suggested. "...Fine." Tenzin said. "Sweet! Ok so in what form do you want me to fight you in. In my base form, Super Saiyan 1, 2, 3, god, or Super Saiyan god Super Saiyan?" Goku asked. "That last one is a bit of a mouth full." Asami commented. "Yeah I know. *Nervously laughs*" Goku said. "Why don't we see all of your transformations?" Korra asked. "Ok. Why not?" Goku said. Then Goku transformed into a Super Saiyan, surprising Tenzin. "Honey! Is everything al-" Tenzin's wife stopped, seeing Goku. "This is Super Saiyan." Goku said. "Pema, hey!" Korra said. "Oh Korra sweetie. What's going on?" Pema asked. "Tenzin is about to fight Goku." Korra said. "HUH?!" Pema wondered. Then Goku transforms into Super Saiyan 2. "This is Super Saiyan 2." Goku said. 'His power is overwheming.' Tenzin said. "This... RAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Goku shouted, making his golden hair grow longer. "...Is Super Saiyan 3." Goku said. Then Tenzin's kids ran out of the house and into where that large power source was coming from. "Who is that?!" Meelo asked. "I don't know!" Jinora said. "Yeah... who is he?" Ikki asked, blushing at the sight of Goku. "This... RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Goku shouted, turning back into his base form to where it then changed red. "Is Super Saiyan God." Goku said. 'His power is off the scale, it's shaking the temple. And it's forming waves in the water.' Pema thought. "And this... Is my strongest form! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Goku shouted to the top of lungs, changing his hair to where he looked like a Super Saiyan, but with bright blue hair. Korra and all the others were in awe to this man. Ikki was blushing harder and harder, thinking of how handsome this guy was. "Is Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan." Goku said.

"I'll... pick your Super Saiyan form." Tenzin said. "Ok then." Goku said. Goku powered down to Super Saiyan and got into his fighting stance."Let's have a good fight Mr. Tenzin." Goku said. Tenzin didn't say anything. Goku used Instant transmission and popped right in front of Tenzin, landing a punch to his chest, making him be pushed backwards. 'How did he do that?!' Tenzin wondered. Goku then shot multiple ki blast, landing most of them on Tenzin, some of them continued to fly in the air. "He can shoot energy? Is he an energy bender?" Jinora asked. "Not sure. But he's skilled, even if he is only starting the fight. I think Tenzin isn't going to win this." Korra said. Tenzin used his Airbending to the best of his abilities, but it wasn't doing much. "You're good, Mr. Tenzin." Goku said, plainly being honest, but Tenzin felt like he was being mocked. He then made a huge air tornado and pointed right at Goku. Goku could not escape, he could barely see anything but Tenzin. Goku then got an idea. "Kaaaaa... meeeee... haaaaa... meeeee..." Goku said, cupping his hands together and forming a blue energy blast in his hands. "HAAAAAAAA!" Goku shouted making his blast struggle against Tenzin's tornado. The struggle blasted both combatants back, making both of them stop. "That was fun! I enjoyed that!" Goku cheered. "Woah! That was so cool!" Meelo said. "Yeah... that was... cool." Ikki said, still staring at Goku. "The winner is Goku." Asami said. "I feel tired. How about you, Mr. Tenzin?" Goku asked. "Yeah... I'm tired as well." Tenzin said. "Why don't you stay here for a while?" Pema asked. "Really? Are you sure?" Goku asked. "Sure, you seem like a nice guy. Plus, I was about to make some dinner, it is getting into night time." Pema said. "Sweet!" Goku cheered. "This is Meelo, Ikki, and Jinora. My children." Tenzin said. "Hi! Can you teach me that blue energy thingy?" Meelo asked, getting elbowed by Jinora and a laugh from Goku. "Well we'll fight tomorrow." Korra said. "You bet!" Goku said. After the delicious dinner, Goku and the others went to sleep.

AN: This is a new project that I shall be working on, please send me your love and reviews and I shall see youuuu... in the next one. Stay awesome guys. BYE! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Goku awoke in the room that he was sleeping in at Tenzin's place. He got up slowly, stretched, and got on his regular fighting clothes. Goku opened his door and found Ikki right by the door. "Good morning." Goku said. "Waaaaaah! Oh, I'm sorry, did I wake you Mr. Goku?" Ikki asked, blushing a bit. "No, I woke up without any noise at all. Oh and just call me Goku. No need to be formal." Goku said. "R-Right. A-Are you hungry?" Ikki asked. "Sure am! I'm starving!" Goku said, rubbing his stomach. "Great! I'm about to make breakfast so come follow me." Ikki said. Goku had then followed Ikki to the table where the kitchen was right to it. "So what is it that you want for breakfast?" Ikki asked. "Not sure. How about you make whatever you want." Goku said. Ikki blushed again. "O-Ok." Ikki said. She cooked some sort of food that Goku had no idea on what it was, Goku took a bite out of it and was surprised on how good it was. "That's delicious!" Goku said. "Really?" Ikki asked. "Yeah, I was confused about what it was but now it actually tastes like steak!" Goku said. "Good, I'm glad." Ikki said. "_Yawn _I smell something good." Korra said. "Oh, good morning Korra." Ikki said. "Yeah, Korra, good morning!" Goku said.

"Morning, Ikki and Goku." Korra said. "_Yawn _Morning everybody." Asami said, sitting next to Goku, getting some food. "It's really good, Ikki." Asami said. "Yeah I have to say this is delicious." Korra said. "Oh good. Th-Thank you." Ikki said. "So Goku, you ready to fight?" Korra asked. "Yes, I'm ready when you are!" Goku said. "Well do it outside. I don't need my house to be destroyed by the two of you." Tenzin said. "Sweetie, be nice." Pema said. "Yes, dear." Tenzin said. "Well, let's get to it!" Goku shouted, smiling and slamming his fist with an open palm.

Goku and Korra stood where Tenzin and Goku had fought and got into their fighting positions. "So which form do you want to fight me in?" Goku asked. "Super Saiyan God." Korra said. "Ok then." Goku said. "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Goku shouted, transforming into his Super Saiyan God form. "Ready when you are." Goku said. Then Korra eyes illuminated white. "You can transform too? Cool! This is getting exciting." Goku said. Then Goku charged, as did Korra. But before they begun their battle, they hear and see an explosion at republic city. "What just happened?" Goku asked. "I don't know. But we have to cancel our fight for right now." Korra said. "Fine. Let's see what's going on." Goku said. "I'll meet you over there." Korra said. Goku nodded and flew towards the city, turning back to base form.

"Praise be to Demigra!" A man shouted, using earth bending to throw a chunk of the road at a store. Goku landed down and faced the man. "Ahhhh! Our lord Demigra ordered us to find you!" The man said, arming himself with a few large boulders. Then Goku turned Super Saiyan 2 and got into his fighting stance. 'Demigra's putting people under his spell. Damn!' Goku thought. Korra finally reached Goku's location and got into her stance as well, but did not transform. "Ahhhh. And the avatar as well. Demigra will be pleased." The man said. "DEMIGRA!" Goku shouted, charging at the man. The man threw the two large boulders at Goku, but it didn't faze Goku at all. The man then used some more earth bending to wrap his whole body to make earth armor. Goku flew around the man, throwing flurries of punches. Korra used some fire bending to heat up the armor so the man will get out the armor. It worked. The man was heating up to a high extent and decided to get out of the armor. Goku then grabbed the man and wrapped around with a lighting pole. Lin beifong came into the scene with a patrol car and a few cops with her. "Freeze!" One police officer shouted, directing that to Goku. "He's not the bad guy rookie. It's the guy that's wrapped in the pole!" Lin beifong shouted. "Oh, my apologies ma'am." The officer said. Goku then unwrapped the man and threw him to the officer.

_Interrogation room_

"Tell us what you know of this Demigra! What has he ordered you to do?" Lin Beifong asked. "My master has ordered me and others to acquire Goku here and bring his dead body to him." The man said. "Someone's got a crush on you." Lin Beifong joked, looking at Goku. "Can we please be serious about this. Here let me try." Goku said. Lin left the room and walked to where Korra and Asami were watching the interrogation at. "Where is Demigra?" Goku asked. "How should I know." The man asked Then Goku transformed into a Super Saiyan. "You must know where he is?" Goku asked. "Nope. Not really." The man said. Then Goku transformed into Super Saiyan 2. "Tell me." Goku said. "Or what?" The man asked. Then Goku transformed into Super Saiyan 3. "Or I'll break you." Goku said in a low voice, making the man shiver in fear. "Huh, didn't know that he could transform." Lin Beifong said. "Ok! Ok! I'll talk! I don't know where he is, b-but I know someone that knows more than I do." The man said. "Who and where?" Goku asked, still using his low voice. "Tanko! He is in the southern water tribe!" The man said. "Well at least we have what we need." Asami said. "My dad could be in trouble. We gotta act fast!" Korra said, worrying about her parents. "You and Goku should get going. I'm gonna ask more questions about this Demigra with this idiot." Lin Beifong said. "Thanks, Lin. Goku! We gotta get to the southern water tribe!" Korra called, getting Goku's attention. "Alright then." Goku said, transforming back to base form.

Goku, Korra, and Asami had left the police station when they were met with Tenzin, Ikki and some other people whom Goku had not met. "Mako! Bolin! What are you doing here?" Korra asked. "Came to see our old friends. Who's the new guy?" Bolin asked, quickly looking around Goku. "Hi, my name's Goku!" Goku said. "Hi name's Bolin. That's my older brother Mako." Bolin said, shaking hands with Goku. "Hi." Mako said plainly, shaking Goku's hand as well. "So what's going on with you two? Isn't Mako supposed to be with the prince?" Korra asked. "Wu gave Mako some time off. I got a vacation. Yes!" Bolin cheered. "What's going on Korra? You seem a bit... on edge." Mako said. "A new enemy is here named 'Demigra'. And we have some info on where he is. We have to go to the Southern water tribe to find out." Korra said. "I see, well, let's bring the group back together! Team Korra, assemble!" Bolin shouted. "Can I come along?" Ikki asked. "If your dad's ok with it." Goku said. "...Ikki. _Sigh._ You can go. But stick close to the group, ok?" Tenzin asked. "Thank you Dad!" Ikki said, hugging her dad. "Take care of my daughter." Tenzin said. "You bet!" Goku said, giving Tenzin a thumb's up. "Alright then. To the Southern water tribe." Korra said. 'Please be alright, mom, dad.' Korra thought.

AN: Well this is chapter 2! I hope you all like it! Please send me your reviews and Opinions and as always, I shall see youuuuu... in the next chapter! Buh-Bye! :)


	3. Chapter 3

As the group were on their way to the southern water tribe with air bisons that they borrowed from the air temple, Korra looked worried. "Hey, Korra." Goku said, sitting down next to her. "Hey, Goku." Korra said, looking a bit down. "You're worried about your parents huh?" Goku asked. Korra nodded her head. "I see. My kids felt the same thing years ago." Goku said. "And how did you deal with it?" Korra asked. "Well I was dead then, I really couldn't do much of anything." Goku said, nervously laughing while rubbing the back of his head. "You died?" Korra said, looking a bit confused. "Yeah, I was in the other world for a long time. My friends and my son Gohan, wondered on when I would come back. I came back to visit them after a long amount of years. I never even got to be there when my second son was born, I feel like a terrible dad. And now with Demigra on the loose, I don't know on what's happened to my family." Goku said, looking down himself now. "I'm sure that they love you very much. You know, since we are spending some time talking to each other, why don't you tell me about you and your story." Korra said. "Sure. Well it all started way back when I was a kid..." Goku said, telling Korra about all his adventures. Including when he fought the demon king piccolo and his son who was also named Piccolo. The Saiyans Raditz and Vegeta, Frieza, the androids, Cell, Broly, Janemba, Majin Buu, Beerus the god of destruction, and of Frieza's ressurection. "Wow... I didn't know that some could be so cowardly like that Frieza guy." Korra said. "Yeah, I knew that he wouldn't fight fair, but I wanted to give him a chance, even though I shouldn't have. _Nervously laughs._" Goku said. "And that Broly guy, what's his deal?" Korra asked. "No idea. Maybe he doesn't like my name." Goku wondered. "Wow. That was a cool story. Sorry that I cut in." Ikki said, sitting up. "Oh no it's fine. You don't need to apologize." Goku said.

"Guys, I think we're here." Mako said. Most of the group looked to see a small city in snow. "Oh wow, this place looks amazing. _Brrrr _but a little bit cold if you ask me." Goku joked, earning a laugh from the group. As the air bison landed down on the snowy ground, the group sees that everything looks normal. But they did see posters of Goku, wanted for Lord Demigra. "How could they let these be plastered all around the city?" Ikki wondered, tearing one of them off. "Demigra's followers must've already taken over the city." Mako said, which made Korra worry more. "Goku, why don't transform into your Super Saiyan 3. No one will know who you are." Asami said. "Good idea." Goku said. He ran towards a building into its alley and transformed there. He then walked out and stood back with the group. Ikki then blushed and hugged Goku's arm. "Is there something wrong, Ikki?" Goku asked. "I'll... just act like your daughter. For your disguise." Ikki said, sounding a little down-hearted. "Oh, that should be a great idea, Ikki." Goku said. Ikki smiled, but still felt down-hearted about it. She wanted to tell Goku that she loved him so badly. But she didn't know how to say it.

"Alright guys let's get a move on." Korra said. The group continued onto a small hut. "Is this the place?" Goku asked. "Yes. This is where my parents live." Korra said. "Mom! Dad!" Korra called. Korra's mom walked out of the hut, looking bruised up and fatigued. "MOM?!" Korra shouted, running towards her. "Oh s-sweetie. You're here. And your friends are here too. H-how are you all?" Korra's mother asked. "Oh my spirits. What happened here?" Asami asked. "People... came... invaded... village... took Tonraq..." Korra's mother said. "Take this. You'll feel better real quick." Goku said, putting a green bean into her mouth. Korra's mother chewed on it slowly and felt her body get better fast and felt all her bruises go away. "Wow. I feel amazing. What was that?" Korra's mother asked. "It's called a Senzu bean. It heals all wounds and recovers your stamina." Goku said. "Thank you for that. Who are you by the way?" Korra's mother asked. "M-My name? My name is uhhh..." Goku said, trailing off to think of a name. He then thought of one without lying to her. "Kakarrot. My name is Kakarrot." Goku said. "Kakarrot. What a nice name." Korra's mother said. "Mom where did they take dad?" Korra asked. "Oh, I am not sure. They have that giant ship over there. Man do you have a bunch of hair Mr. Kakarrot." Korra's mother said, petting Goku's long spiky gold hair. Korra and the group turned to see a giant submarine, plastered with Demigra's picture on it. "Wow." All the others said.

AN: I understand that this chapter is a tad short, but the next one will be longer, I'll see to it that it will be. Please send me your reviews and questions and I'll see you all next time. Buh-bye.


	4. Chapter 4

The ship was a submarine, carried over 400 hundred pounds of weapons. The men were walking in had men walking out, carrying weapons that people had not seen here, but Goku has. They were blasters, ones that he had saw on Earth against Golden Frieza. "Those blasters... they were ones I saw on my planet. Against Frieza." Goku said. "Do you think that Frieza is here?" Korra asked. "No. I don't sense his energy. This must be Demigra's doing. He must be going back into different times and stealing all of those weapons." Goku said. It would come as no surprise to him, seeing as how he could send Goku to this place. "What should we do?" Ikki asked. Just then, one of Demigra's people walked by and walked towards the group. "What are you all doing here. Disperse! Oh, it's you. What you didn't get enough of a beating little lady?" Demigra's grunt asked, looking at Korra's mother. "Well don't worry, when they are gone I'll make sure to-" The grunt was then knocked out by a punch to the face from Goku. "Go- I mean Kakarrot!" Asami said. "No one should speak that way to anyone." Goku said. Korra's mother blushed at Goku's courage to stand up for her. "Thank you, Mr. Kakarrot." Korra's mother said. "Your welcome. Bolin, do you think you can fit in those clothes?" Goku asked. "I don't know, but why- ohhhhhhh." Bolin said. Bolin finally got on the outfit and now showed himself to the group. "This thing is itchy. But what else do you want me to do?" Bolin asked. "I want you to take us as your prisoners." Goku said. "HUH?!" Everybody asked. "If your father is in there, Korra. Then we shall get in there, grab your father and the rest that were arrested, and destroy the ship." Goku said. "That's a pretty good idea." Mako said. "Alright Bolin. Take us in." Korra said. "Mr. Kakarrot. Please, keep my daughter safe. Including yourself." Korra's mother said. "Yes ma'am. Ikki I want you to stay here with Korra's mother. Ok?" Goku asked. "Ok. I'll stay here to protect her." Ikki said. "Good. Alright everyone, let's get moving." Goku said.

As they got close to the ship they were met with a guard next to the bridge. "What are they here for?" The guard asked. "Slander. And assault on one of us, sir." Bolin said. "I see. Move along." The guard said. Bolin pulled on the rope that was linked to all four of them. Bolin saw a map of the entire ship and used it to find the prison room. As they got to the cells, they saw Korra's father and other tribesmen and women there. "Dad!" Korra called. "Korra?" Korra's father said. "Can I get the cell key?" Bolin asked. "Here." One of the guards said, giving Bolin the key. "Thank you." Bolin said. He then punched the guard's throat, knocking him out instantaneously. Bolin opened the cell door. Korra then hugged her father tightly. "It's good to see you, Korra. How is your mother?" Korra's father asked. "She's fine. This man saved mom. He's a friend.." Korra said, introducing a man with long spiky gold hair. "Thank you, um..." "Kakarrot. My name is Kakarrot." Goku said. "Thank you for protecting my wife. My name is Tonraq." Tonraq said, shaking Goku's hand. Goku then started to pant badly. "Are you alright? Korra what is the matter with him?" Tonraq asked. "I don't know. Kakarrot what is it?" Korra asked. "I... I need to... power down. Staying in... Super Saiyan 3 for this long... is hard. It would have... been easier if... I were in my... Super Saiyan form." Goku said, panting. Goku then powered down to his base form, surprising Tonraq. "You're that Goku guy! The one that Demigra is searching for! Me and my wife got hurt because of you! You lied to me!" Tonraq said, enraged. "Technically I didn't. _Nervously laughs_" Goku said. "He doesn't really care much for technicalities, Goku." Korra said. "Oh. Well look, Mr. Tonraq. I am sorry that your wife was hurt because of me. But I am looking for a man named Tanko who knows a bit of information on where Demigra might be and what his plan might be. Do you know of this 'Tanko' person?" Goku asked. "He's one of tribesmen here. I knew him as a friend. I didn't think he would be a part of this." Tonraq said. "We're going to free the prisoners here, find Tanko, and destroy the ship. Will you help us?" Goku asked. "I will. I'm sorry for my outburst. I was just-" "Do not worry about it. I would have done the same thing myself." Goku said, interrupting Tonraq. "Thank you." Tonraq said. But then a group of guards walked into the door. "It's him!" One of the guards called. Goku then turned Super Saiyan and cupped both his hands together. "Kamehameha!" Goku shouted, blasting the two through the metal walls into the outside. As that happened. The sirens in the ship went off and the group had to move fast. Goku blasted all the cell doors and let all the people who were arrested go free. "Tonraq, lead these people out, make sure they get home safe. Mako, go with him." Goku said. "Alright, come on let's get going." Mako said.

"Korra, Asami, Bolin, let's find Tanko." Goku said. "Right!" The three said. Goku and the others went to the command center of the submarine. Where they had found the commander of the ship. "Stop this now! We'll help you get out of here!" Asami said. "For the great Demigra!" The commander said. He then started to attack the four with water bending. Goku then charged in, attacking with some restraint. Korra then used her water bending to knock down the commander, it had worked, he had lost his footing an fell on his face. The commander had lost. Bolin then grabbed the commander and took off his mask. "You must be Tanko." Asami said. Then Bolin grabbed some wire that was sitting on one of the ships consoles and wrapped Tanko in the wire. "We got him!" Bolin cheered. "Where should we take him?" Goku asked. "They have some abandoned buildings here that we passed by that could be used to interrogate him." Korra said. "Let's take him to one of those." Asami said. "You should bring your father with you. He could be helpful with this. We won't have Beifong with us this time." Goku said, reverting back to base form. 'You're right. My dad may have some interrogating skills." Korra said. "Well uh. We should probably get going. Seeing as how the ship is somewhat falling apart. _Nervously laughs_" Goku said, scratching the back of his head. Goku and the other four jumped off the ship. "Kame... hame...HAAA!" Goku shouted, blasting his attack right at the ship. Many people cheered at Goku, appreciating all that he had done. "Thank you Mr. Goku. Thank you so much." Korra's mother said, giving him a peck on the cheek. "I'm sorry that I gave you my Saiyan name that my Earth name." Goku said. "Oh, it's alright dear. You didn't lie to us about it. In fact you did tell us the truth." Korra's mother said, hugging onto her husband. "Tonraq, I'll need your help with interrogating Tanko. Will you help us on this?" Goku asked. "Yes. I can help with that. Just let me know when you all are ready." Tonraq said.

AN: Thank you all for being patient. Please send me your reviews and questions and I shall see youuuuuu... in the next one. Stay awesome everybody! Buh-bye! :)


	5. Chapter 5

Goku and his band of friends, including Tonraq were in side a room with Tanko tied onto a chair in the middle of the room, waiting to be interrogated. "Tanko, why were you working for Demigra? What possessed you to do such a thing?!" Tonraq asked. "You think I wanted to?! Demigra were picking out tribesmen after tribesmen with family just to threaten their lives in order for them to be compliant with him. Tonraq you should know this, you refused as soon as he finished talking!" Tanko said. "You did?" Bolin said. "I did. I wasn't going to enslave or hurt anyone just for some evil God." Tonraq said, making Korra smile. "It was the right decision either way, Mr. Tonraq." Goku said. "You have been lucky, Tonraq. You have a daughter that has moved away from the southern water tribe and is the Avatar no less. While me, I have two young girls, just beginning their lives. What was I supposed to do?! Fight him, you know that would lunacy!" Tanko said. "It is true on his part. Demigra is very powerful, he is as Mr. Tonraq said. An evil God. It would be pretty crazy to even fight him, but for my case it's kind of a different story for me." Goku said. "Do you know anything on where Demigra is? Anywhere at all." Korra asked. "All I heard from it was that there was a huge shipment head for Zaofu. Demigra is heading towards there soon." Tanko said. "Oh god Opal! The Beifongs! We gotta go!" Bolin said. "You're right. We should go now! Mr. Tonraq, it was nice to meet ya!" Goku said, shaking Tonraq's hand. "Likewise." Tonraq said. "All right. Let's go!" Korra said. "Tanko, what you did is still wrong, but that doesn't mean it's not understandable. I'll make sure that the counsel eases on you for your case. Guards!" Tonraq called, getting two guards to enter the room and take Tanko into the next room.

The gang then picked up Ikki, got on their Bison and flew off to Zaofu. "Man, didn't think that Zaofu would be involved with all of this." Mako said. "What could be important in Zaofu that Demigra would want to go there?" Goku said. "Zaofu is a city of metal bending." Asami said. "Ahhh. And with metal, comes weapons of mass destruction." Goku said. "Right. Oh man the beifongs, how are they gonna deal with Demigra?" Ikki said. Bolin looked extremely worried for the girl named Opal, Goku wondered who this girl was. "Hey, Ikki." Goku whispered. "Uh y-yes..." Ikki said, blushing at Goku. "Who's Opal?" Goku asked. "Opal is Bolin's wife. She in Zaofu at the moment, checking in with her mother Suyin Beifong." Ikki said. "I see. Now I know why he looks so worried. I can relate with him." Goku said. "How so, Goku?" Ikki asked. "My wife was killed." Goku whispered, making Ikki's eyes widened and make her gasp. "I'm so sorry." Ikki whimpered, feeling terrible for asking. "Don't be. It's fine. It's not your fault!" Goku said, trying to reassure her. "B-But... your wife. You must be in great pain." Ikki said. " Of course I am. I fought Demigra for that reason, he killed my wife and may have possibly destroyed my earth." Goku said, remembering his wife's expression when she was killed. He then shook his head, to shake out the memory. "But, I did meet you guys. And I felt nearly all better again." Goku said, making Korra, Asami, Mako, Ikki, and even Bolin smile. "I could say the same Goku." Asami said. "Me too. I thought you were weird at first, but I see that you'll make a good friend." Mako said. "Gee, thanks guys. Oh and Korra!" Goku called. "Hmm?" Korra wondered. Then she winced when she saw that 'I'm not gonna forget the promise we made face' at her. "Don't think I forgot that you and I are still gonna spar one another soon." Goku said, having an evil like smirk on his face. "Ughhh. I could have gone all the rest of the day without remembering that." Korra said. "I can't to see you win, Goku!" Asami said with a sparkle in her eye. "Gee, thanks for the encouragement." Korra said.

_A day later_

The group awoke to see a city cover in silver metal, with trains, cars, and some walls. It was Zaofu, Korra could remember it like it was nothing. "We're here. Zaofu." Korra said. As they flew over the walls and landed down to ground level and ran off, going to where Opal may most likely be. "I don't see any of Demigra's guys. Maybe they haven't arrived here yet." Ikki said. "Yeah, but don't let your guard down. They could have spies here." Goku said. "That's true. We have to stay vigilant before anything else." Mako said. The group walked about the city, heading down the path of the house of the Beifongs. They then saw Bolin hugging a woman, while also Eskimo kissing her, it was his wife, Opal. "I was so scared for you sweetie." Bolin said. "About what, Bolin? Your making me kinda worry." Opal said. "We heard that Demigra and his army were coming this way and well... I was worried considering that you were here visiting your mom." Bolin said. "Demigra's coming here?! We better go warn mom. Oh Korra! Guys!" Opal said, waving at Korra and the others. "Opal, how are you?" Korra asked, hugging Opal. "I'm good. Bolin just gave me the news about Demigra. Come on let's get- wait... aren't you that one guy that Demigra is looking for?" Opal said. "_Nervously laughs_ Hi there, my name is Goku." Goku said. "He is here to help us." Asami said. "Well come on let's go." Opal said. Opal led the gang to the Beefing estate, covered in metal statues and metal bushes. Opal knocked upon the door, with a man with a bit of green in his hair opening the door. "You're back early. Oh Korra, guys, what's up?" The man said. "Huan I have news about Demigra, where's mom?" Opal asked. "In her study, focusing on some paperwork." Huan said.

Goku looked around, noticing how beautiful the place was. He then saw a woman, sitting on a couch in a formal manner. Her hair was in a bunch, black as night and her skin had a tint of a tan. Goku walked into the room she was in and he saw her look at him. "Hi there." Goku said. "Hello. Are you with that group there?" The woman asked. "Yeah, I am. My name is Goku. What is your name?" Goku asked. "Kuvira." Kuvira said. "Do you live here?" Goku said. "In a way. I'm under house arrest. Have been for a while." Kuvira said. "Oh, I see. I won't pry about it. Am I bothering you at all?" Goku asked. "No. I was just sitting down, listening to the birds." Kuvira said. "I see. Have you heard of the Demigra news?" Goku asked. "How could I not, though I may be under house arrest, I find it rather a pleasure to know of what is going on with the world." Kuvira said. "Yeah, I bet. What do you make of this Demigra?" Goku said. "They make it sound like he's a god." Kuvira said. "Well he's a demigod." Goku said. "How do you know that?" Kuvira asked. "I fought him." Goku said, making Kuvira laugh, he liked her laugh. "You're very funny." Kuvira said. "I was being serious." Goku said. "Please, you are about to make me bust. Ha ha ha ha!" Kuvira said. "HYAAAA!" Goku shouted, transforming into Super Saiyan 3. "See." Goku said, in a deep voice and also making Kuvira blush slightly. "Are you... the man that fell out of the portal in Republic city?" Kuvira asked. "Yeah, I am." Goku said. "Would you mind going on a walk with me?" Kuvira asked. "Sure. I would like that." Goku said, now standing next to Kuvira as they were going on a walk around the house.

AN:Hey guys, I'm back to school, but I don't have any computer classes so it may become difficult. Please stick with me and keep reviewing and as always, I shall see youuuuu... in the next one. Stay awesome guys! Buh-Bye!


	6. Chapter 6

Korra, Asami, Mako, Ikki and Bolin entered Suyin Beifong's study, seeing her write down on some papers. "Oh Korra, how are you sweetie?" Suyin asked. "Good. We have information on Demigra. He is on his way here." Korra said. "What? Tell me everything that you all know about him."

_Outside, in the metal garden_

The two were walking within the garden, having guards keep an eye on Kuvira at all times. "Please, forgive me for having them on us." Kuvira said. "It's fine. I'm not gonna blame you for anything." Goku said, making Kuvira blush. Even though he doesn't know what she did, Kuvira felt comfort flowing within this man. "If you don't mind me asking you this and please don't take it as an offense, but what are you?" Kuvira asked. "_Laughs _I was wondering when you were gonna ask that. I'm a Saiyan. I was apparently born on the planet called 'Vegeta'. And I can transform into what is called a 'Super Saiyan'. What you saw is my Super Saiyan 3 form." Goku said. "Would you... show me the rest of your transformations?" Kuvira asked, blushing slightly again. "Sure!" Goku said.

_Suyin's study_

"I see. It would make sense for Demigra to be coming here. But what is his reason for being here though?" Suyin asked. "From what our friend Goku told us, he is a demigod that can go to any time in history, to maybe destroy history in the future itself." Mako said. "Is this Goku here?" Suyin asked. "Yeah he should be- Goku?" Korra asked. She then felt a huge jolt of power outside of the house. Korra then walked to the window and saw Goku go Super Saiyan in front of Kuvira. "Why is Kuvira here?" Korra asked. "I put her in house arrest. Why?" Suyin asked. "Because our friend Goku is showing Kuvira his transformations in the gardens." Korra said. "WHAT?!" Everyone said.

_Metal garden_

"This is a Super Saiyan." Goku said. Kuvira nodded her head, letting him continue. Goku then transformed into Super Saiyan 2. "This is my second form, Super Saiyan 2." Goku said. 'Amazing.' Kuvira thought. Korra and the others then went outside to where Goku and Kuvira were. "Goku! What are you doing?" Asami asked. "Showing Kuvira my transformations." Goku said plainly. "That's Goku? He's the one that Demigra's after!" Suyin said. "We know that. That's why we are getting help from him. He is the one that can truly stop Demigra." Mako said. Then Goku transformed into a Super Saiyan 3. "You've already seen this form." Goku said. "I can feel his power radiating from here. How powerful is he?" Suyin asked. "You are about to find out!" Ikki said. "HYAAAAAA!" Goku shouted, transforming into his Super Saiyan God form. "This is my Super Saiyan God form." Goku said. "Super... Saiyan... God?" Kuvira asked, amazed at his power. 'He can transform into a God?' Suyin thought. "And this..." Goku said, now powering up. "HYAAAAAAAAHHH!" Goku shouted, transforming into his final form. "...is Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan." Goku said. "That name is a bit long isn't it?" Kuvira asked. "That's what we said!" Korra and others (besides Suyin) said. "Well, I see that he could be of help to us." Suyin said. "Are you the master of the house?" Goku asked. "Yes. I am Suyin Beifong." Suyin said. "Hi there! Nice to meet ya!" Goku said. "Goku, how did we not notice you gone?" Bolin asked. "I transformed into Super Saiyan 3 when I was talking to Kuvira. Korra should've felt my energy spark up earlier." Goku said, getting everyone's eyes onto Korra. "_Nervously laughs _I actually didn't notice that. Whoops!" Korra said, rubbing the back of her head. "Idiot." All the others said. "So this is your true strength? I didn't know that somebody like this ever existed." Kuvira said, she placed a hand onto Goku's chest, his power felt warm and comforting, she closed her eyes and relaxed.

_Two minutes later_

"Um... Kuvira? Why are you hugging Goku?" Suyin asked. Then Kuvira opened her eyes quickly and looked at how close she was to Goku's chest. Then she cleared her throat and turned around. "I-I'm sorry about that. I must've gotten too relaxed to Goku's energy. Please forgive me." Kuvira said. "I don't mind..." Goku said, making Kuvira turn to face him. "I don't mind it one bit. _Nervously laughs_" Goku said, blushing a bit. Kuvira laughed along with him, blushing as much as he was. Ikki was a bit miffed at this, she was beginning to wonder if Goku was liking Kuvira and was afraid to see that come to fruition. "Goku, I wouldn't wanna be near her if I were you." Asami said. Goku and Kuvira stopped smiling and looked at Asami. "Huh? What do you mean?" Goku asked. "Just saying. Kuvira knows what I'm talking about. maybe you should ask her." Asami said. Kuvira was getting the message through. Goku then looked as Kuvira who then was not able to not look at Goku. 'Maybe that thing that I didn't wanna pry about is the reason.' Goku thought. "I won't." Goku said, surprising the others, even Kuvira. "If she did something bad, horrible even. I want her to tell me when she feels right to tell me." Goku said. 'Goku.' Kuvira thought. blushing at him. She thought that Goku was going to ask her, but he is keeping to his word on not prying about her past. "Ok. It's your call." Asami said. Goku and the others were walking inside the house when Ikki stood next to Kuvira. "Don't think that you don't have any competition, lady." Ikki said, now walking a bit faster. 'Eh?' Kuvira thought, confused on what that was all about. "So, Goku, do you have any plans tonight?" Kuvira asked, walking with Goku into Suyin's house. "No. We are probably gonna stay here until Demigra arrives. Why?" Goku asked. "I was just wondering if you wanted to have dinner with me tonight? If you want to of course." Kuvira said, blushing a tad. "I'd love to!" Goku said, feeling hungry already. "Really? Great! Um... meet me at the metal gardens at 7?" Kuvira asked. "That will be great." Goku said. Kuvira just stood withing the living room and smiled at herself, feeling like this man could be the one for her instead her old fiance Baatar, but she is still worried about telling Goku her past. How will that turn out she wondered.

AN: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, please send me your reviews and questions and as always, I shall see youuuuuu... in the next one. Stay awesome everybody! Buh-Bye! :)


	7. Chapter 7

Later that night, Goku was excited to have dinner with Kuvira, he really couldn't wait for the hour that he had left to have dinner. "Ms. Suyin?" Goku asked. "Yes?" Suyin asked. "Um... I know that I'm a guest here, but if it's no trouble, would it be possible to put a small round table in the middle of the metal gardens?" Goku asked. "For what?" Suyin asked. "I'm gonna have dinner with Kuvira." Goku said. Suyin laughed hearing that, making Goku confused. "You wanna have dinner with her? I wouldn't do that if I were you." Suyin said. "Well you're not me so please answer my question." Goku said. Suyin stopped laughing, seeing that Goku was not amused. "Alright. Fine. I am sorry, I shall have my people put a table down for you both tonight." Suyin said. "Thank you." Goku said, walking out of the room. He then ran into Kuvira as he walked out the door, both of them were bushing at each other. "Hello, Goku. How are you?" Kuvira asked. "I'm good. I just got us a table at the middle of the metal gardens for tonight." Goku asked. "Oh, you did? I was about to head in there to talk to her about it. I guess she told you that she wouldn't recommend having dinner with me?" Kuvira asked. "She did. She said that she wouldn't do that if she was me, so I told her that she wasn't me." Goku said. 'He was defending me. Even though... he doesn't know what I did? If I tell him, he might not want to talk to me anymore. I will tell him, just not now. And hopefully nobody else tells him.' Kuvira thought. "Is something wrong Kuvira? You look worried about something." Goku said. "Oh, it's just I'm worried about tonight is all." Kuvira said. "If anybody says anything, I'll be right there ok?" Goku asked. Kuvira blushed again, but smiled at Goku. "Ok." Kuvira said.

_At 7 o'clock, in the metal garden_

Goku was sitting down on a chair with a small round table in front of him, waiting for Kuvira to come by. "Sorry if I had kept you waiting." Kuvira said. Goku then looked at Kuvira who had on a beautiful green dress. She had in her room whenever there was a ball or a dance of any kind and it was perfect because Goku could not keep his eyes off her. "Uh n-no you didn't, it's still 7. You came on time." Goku said. He then noticed two guards were behind her in case if she was going to try to escape. "Please don't think if I am weird or anything, but you look really beautiful." Goku said, making Kuvira blushed pretty hard, but she did appreciate it. "I don't think that you are weird. And thank you for saying that." Kuvira said. "No problem." Goku said. "What shall the couple be having?" A man with a french accent asked, passing them both menus. "Uh... I'll have the roasted Hippo cow. Medium rare please." Goku said. "I'll have the same, but a salad with minced fruits please." Kuvira said. "I shall have it on the way." The waiter said, walking away. "I was surprised when you only ordered the Hippo cow." Kuvira said. "Huh? Why?" Goku asked. "Because Korra told me that you have a pretty large appetite." Kuvira said. "O-Oh well I didn't wanna have you think that I was a pig so I just decided to go light tonight. _Nervously laughs_" Goku said. "I see. Well thank you." Kuvira said, giggling at the end.

"Oh look at 'Empress' Kuvira having a nice time. Maybe she'll make him her man-slave after this." One of the guards laughed, immediately making Kuvira uncomfortable. "Better him than me. No wonder Baatar jr. left her, first she'll ring 'em in and pounce on her victims." The second guard said, making the first guard laugh. "Hey! Leave her alone! No one asked you to talk!" Goku said, obviously getting pissed off. "Goku it's..." "NO! I'm sick of everyone telling me not to be with you or if they make fun of you! I'm sick of it! I'm not listening to any of that anymore, Kuvira!" Goku shouted, interrupting Kuvira. 'Goku.' Kuvira thought. "Aw look, her boy toy is getting all flustered now. What ever shall we do?" The first guard mocked. Goku then went Super Saiyan. "Um... Kotang... we should probably stop talking now." The second guard said. "Awww are you scared of the boy toy too, Potak?" Kotang mocked. "Sh-Shut up man!" Potak said, looking at Goku who's muscles were getting bigger and bigger. "HAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Goku shouted, making his muscles on his arms and legs including his chest bigger; even his hair was spreading out. "GOKU, STOP!" Kuvira called, fighting against the gust of wind. "RAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Goku said, making his muscles more larger, his hair still spreading out, he was then growing veins on his head. Then Korra and the others came out of the house and pushed against the gust of wind. "Again with this?! This man has serious issues." Suyin said. "No it's because of you, Asami, and your own guards picking on Goku on whether or not he should talk or even go to dinner with Kuvira!" Korra called. "I was protecting him from pain, me and Asami both were. Those two idiots did whatever they did!" Suyin called. "LEAVE ME AND HER ALONE!" Goku shouted. The two guards ran off and then Goku then slowly powered down, looking at his friends. "I'm... I'm so sorry. I... I... I'll be leaving now. Kuvira, I'm sorry if I had scared you in anyway. Ms. Beifong, I shall leave now. Perhaps I am not fit to be here... goodbye." Goku said, flying away. "Goku! Wait!" Kuvira called, but her words did not reach Goku's ears. "Now you see. He never cared what Kuvira did, he was in love with her. And you all had to do was open your mouths!" Korra shouted, making Asami and Suyin wince. "GOKU!" Kuvira shouted, running towards his direction. Some guards were about to give chase, but was stopped by Suyin. "Let her go." Suyin said.

Goku was at a small lake, having his feet dipped within the nice, cool water. He sat against the Bison that they have been riding. 'Why me... Why did I have to be sent here to this world? Nobody wants me here. People think that I'm a criminal and a monster. But... I met good friends. But they probably fear me because of my overwhelming power. If a man or woman possessed the power I had or like Beerus, I'd be scared too, but I would love to fight them though.' Goku thought. "Maybe I don't belong here." Goku said to himself. "You're wrong, Goku." Kuvira said, making Goku surprised. He stood up and looked to see Kuvira with a few drops of sweat on her face and huffing a little bit. "Kuvira... you should stay away from me. You've seen what I can do and what I have done, plus I probably embarrassed you. I-" Goku stopped when Kuvira walked up towards him and bonked his head with her fist. "Will you just shut up and listen?!" Kuvira shouted, making Goku nodded extremely quick. Then Kuvira took a deep breath. "Goku, when I first met you, which was today actually, I thought you were bright and cheerful even though a bit strange but not in a bad way. When I saw you transform I thought it was magnificent and you looked quite handsome, even though you are handsome in your regular form as well. And with my past, I will tell you it later, I just don't want to scare you off like you thought you did with me. So believe me I was scared too of the thought of us dating because of what might happen later in the future. But I know now that even though we both have flaws, that I think that the relationship could work." Kuvira said smiling, making Goku smile as well.

Kuvira then started blushing as her face was getting closer and closer to Goku's face. Goku then began to get closer to Kuvira's face as well and soon enough the both of their lips came into contact with one another. The two continued to kiss for a little while as they were now using their tongues, the time seemed to pass, but then Goku saw his friends and Suyin right there watching them kiss. "Um... Kuvira?" Goku asked. "Yes?" Kuvira asked. Goku pointed at the group and when she saw them, she blushed like crazy, clinging onto Goku and Goku hugged her to keep her safe. "Don't worry. We are not here to take you two away from each other. We just came to check up on you." Korra said. "Mr. Goku, I wish to apologize for my unneeded suggestions about Kuvira, you do live your own life and I cannot be you. I am sorry." Suyin said. "I am sorry too. About me suggesting my opinion too. But I will not apologize to her. For specific reasons." Asami said. "Love. It always makes people feel better." Bolin said. "I can relate... somewhat." Mako said, remembering his relationships. "Well everybody it's getting late and I am getting tired so let's all go back to my home and get some rest." Suyin said. "I don't think we have enough beds for everyone." Kuvira said. "Hmm. Then... why don't you and Goku sleep together?" Suyin suggested, making the couple blush. "Uh... well, I don't want to be too forward about it." Goku said, blushing. "Me either." Kuvira said, blushing just as much. "Well I'm sorry almost every bed is filled. It'll be fine." Suyin said. As that conversation was finished, everyone got into a bed and were about to head to sleep. "Goodnight, Kuvira." Goku said. "G-Goodnight, Goku." Kuvira said. The two then went fast asleep.

AN: Hey guys here's chapter 7! I hope you all enjoyed it, please tell me how it was in the reviews and leave some questions as well if you want and as always, I shall see youuuuuu... in the next one. Stay awesome everybody! Buh-Bye! :)


	8. Chapter 8

Before the sun rose up, Asami woke up from the sounds of faint crying within one of the rooms. She followed the noise and found that it was Ikki that was crying. She knocked on the door, to see if she could come in. "Ikki? Can I come in?" Asami asked. "Yes. That's fine." Ikki said. Asami opened the door to find Ikki, with her eyes bloodshot from the crying. "What's wrong, Ikki?" Asami asked. "It's nothing. Don't worry about it. _Sniff_" ikki said. "Ikki, you know you can tell me anything. I won't say a word." Asami said. "Promise?" Ikki asked. "Promise." Asami said. Ikki patted on her bed, inviting Asami to sit down with her. "Now tell me what's wrong." Asami said. "I was in love with... Goku." Ikki said. "Ahh... and seeing him and Kuvira get together and liking one another has made you feel depressed." Asami said, getting a nod from Ikki. "Ikki, I'll just say this to possibly and hopefully make you feel better, Goku is too old of you I mean you're 16 years old, Goku's probably in his mid to late 30's. Plus think about your dad, he would be pretty mad if you and him were to be together in a relationship and think about the public, they would think that Goku was a sex offender and probably get Lin to throw him in jail. You wouldn't want to do that to him would you?" Asami asked. "No. But, he's so handsome and nice. He said he liked my cooking and said a lot of other kind stuff too." Ikki said. "I know he has. He has a kind heart, but he's too old for you. You'll find somebody." Asami said, making Ikki irritated. "I don't care. I like him. Can I _not_ like him?" Ikki asked. "No. I didn't say that, I'm just stating that he's too old for you. I know I'm not your mother but I'm just trying to help you." Asami said. "This was a mistake. You don't know how I feel." Ikki said. "What?! No, I'm just-" "Leave me alone." Ikki said, pulling the blanket over her. Asami sighed, stood back up, and walked to the door. "I would tell him how you feel. Don't bottle it up, it wouldn't be healthy for you." Asami said, closing the door behind her. Ikki took some thought on that and then fell to sleep.

_Six weeks later_

As the weeks went on, Goku and Kuvira were further in the relationship, enjoying each others' company and the dates that they have. But that didn't mean that Goku wasn't training for the battle that would soon be coming to Zaofu. With Korra, she was wondering about something, she never met Demigra, which gave her little to work with on information on him, except for the fact that he was a Demigod. She never fought somebody of that caliber, the only one that came close was Vaatu and Unalaq. So she decided on asking Goku something. "You want me to what?!" Goku asked. "Teach us the fusion technique. When you told me about that fight with Janemba, I thought that I may need to learn since we are all are about to fight a Demigod that is going to destroy history." Korra said, with Mako, Asami, Bolin, Kuvira, and Ikki. "Well... I suppose it would be essential for us. All right then, I will teach you all the Fusion technique. Pay close attention." Goku said. Everyone that was about to listen sat down. "Ok. The fusion technique is where a pair are supposed to do a specific dance to become one warrior. I shall teach you how to do the dance, I'll do it slowly so you can see it clearly." Goku said. Goku went to the right and started the dance. "Fuuuuuuu..." Goku said, trotting to his left, moving both of his forearms to the left. "Sion..." Goku said, now pointing his hands to the right with his hands balled up to a fist. "HAA!" Goku shouted, now arching himself to the left with his fingers pointed out. "That's the dance, the other partner must do the same but mirrored in the others' image." Goku said. "Ohhhhhhh!" Korra and he others said, clapping their hands as well. "There are also other requirements to this technique you have the exact same power level and same height. Also, the fusion only lasts 30 minutes after that the two will split back to their original selves." Goku said. "I see." Asami said. "I didn't think something like this existed." Bolin said. "Neither did I." Korra said.

"Want to try it, Korra?" Goku asked. "HUH?!" Korra asked. "Korra, you should try it!" Ikki said. "Yeah, it could be very interesting." Mako said. "Um... all right... I guess." Korra said, obviously nervous. "Now Korra, set your power level about as high as mine." Goku said. "I may have to go into the Avatar state in order to do that." Korra said. "Wait. Isn't your power infinite in the Avatar state, Korra?" Bolin asked. "Pretty much." Korra said. "Goku, why don't you go into Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan and see how that goes!" Bolin suggested. "Why not?" Goku said, transforming into Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan along with Korra transforming into the Avatar state, Korra now was at Goku's power level. Korra stood at the left and Goku stood at the right and both were about to begin. "Fuuuuuu..." Goku and Korra said, following the steps perfectly. "Sion..." Goku and Korra said, still following the steps except when Korra pointed her fingers out too early. "Korra! Wait!" Asami called. "HA!" Goku and Korra shouted, already connecting both of their fingers together. A bright light flashed and after the light died down, they saw a fat woman with spiky blue hair and tanned skin with a strange jacket that neither of them had on before fusing. Bolin's face was about to burst into laughing seeing Korra and Goku like this. "Pffft! HA HA HA HA HA HA! Oh my spirits look at that!" Bolin laughed, making the others laughed too. "I think for this fusion we should call them 'Gorra'!" Mako joked, making the others laugh. "Huh? What are you guys... HUH?!" Gorra said, freaking out. "Gorra, I can explain. Korra you pointed out your fingers before the final step. You have to ball up your fists at the second step." Asami said. "Ohhhhh. Wow, I screwed that up." Gorra said. "Her voice... sounds so funny... Ha ha ha." Bolin weazed, from laughing too hard. "Well at least this lasts for 30 minutes." Gorra said.

_30 minutes later_

Goku and Korra were back to their original selves, just as Goku said. "Now. Let's do this again." Korra said, transforming back into the Avatar state. "I agree." Goku said, still in his transformation. The two stood at their original spots, ready to do the fusion again. "Fuuuuu..." Goku and Korra said, performing fine. "Sion..." Goku and Korra said, now both doing it right. "HAAAA!" Goku and Korra shouted, doing the fusion perfect this time. The bright light came back up again and when it disappeared, Asami and the others were treated with a woman with a perfectly built body with short, spiky blue hair, they had the fusion clothes again and the woman's eyes were illuminating light. "I am neither Goku nor Korra. I am Koku." Koku said. "Their power... is amazing." Kuvira said, feeling the God and the Avatar power. Koku's energy was mixing blue with white, looking divine and scary at the same time. "Goku? Korra How do you both feel?" Ikki said. Koku looked at her hands and smiled. "I've never felt this before in my life. Not even when I fused with Vegeta or even when I turned giant to fight Unalaq." Koku said. "How did you both know that?" Bolin asked. "Bolin, they are one person now. It would make sense for them both to have their memories fused as well." Mako said. "That... actually makes sense. I think." Bolin said. "Wow. Koku, you look great." Ikki said. "Thank you, Ikki. I appreciate you saying that to me." Koku said, making Ikki blush. "Um... Koku, could I talk to you for a minute?" Ikki said, ready to finally tell Goku, just with Korra with them. "Sure." Koku said. Ikki walked with Koku inside Suyin's house. "So, Ikki, what would you like to talk about?" Koku asked. "Mr. Goku, I... I... I like you! I liked you for a long while. Ever since I saw you transform, I thought you were so handsome and when you said all those nice things, it made me like you even more! And yes, I am jealous of Kuvira for dating you in case if you were going to ask." Ikki said, confessing it made her feel so much better. "Ikki, I never knew. But, I do appreciate what you are saying. If I were younger, I would accepted your love, but fate has someone set for you. You just have to be patient a little longer. Ok?" Koku said, showing Ikki a beautiful smile. "Ok. Thank you for at least saying that." Ikki said, smiling at her friend. The two then hugged. "Come on, let's get back to the others." Koku said. "Ok." Ikki said.

As the two came back, Koku sensed an energy nearby, just above her. "Well. Well. The Saiyan God found some friends." Demigra said, smiling his evil smile. "DEMIGRAAA!" Koku shouted, landing a punch on Demigra, but it was a mirage. "Damn, a mirage." Koku said. "You must be truly stupid to think I would come here with someone with that kind of power?" Demigra asked, laughing. "No. It just made me confirm that you're more of a coward than last time." Koku said, earning a growl from Demigra. "You Insolent monkey! I'll destroy you and your weak friends soon enough. But I'm not here to fight. I'm here to send you a message to you and to your friends. Why don't you work for me and be much stronger than you are right now?" Demigra asked. "You're kidding right?" Koku asked. "You think we're gonna work for you?! After what you have done to the nations?! You're out of your mind!" Kuvira said. But as soon as she said that, she was blasted with a small Ki wave blast from Demigra's mirage. "Like you should talk, woman!" Demigra shouted. "KUVIRA!" Koku shouted, running towards Kuvira. Kuvira had a bruise on her left cheek, which made Koku explode. "DEMIGRAAAA!" Koku shouted, lighting up again. As the light died down, everyone saw Koku looking the same, but with electricity surrounding her. "I'm going to enjoy watching you suffer when we meet again." Koku said in a low and dangerous tone, making Demigra scared a bit. "We'll see about that! Graah!" Demigra growled, making his mirage disappear. "Koku, did you just transform?" Mako asked. "I did. I am now a Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan 2." Koku said. "Wow. Your power increased pretty dramatically." Asami said. "I think were more than ready for him now." Bolin said, smiling widely. "Kuvira, are you alright?" Koku asked. "I'll be alright, sweetie. It's only a bruise. I'm stronger than I look." Kuvira said, making Koku laugh a bit. She then brushed her hand onto Koku's face. Knowing that whatever form that Goku is in, she'll love him either way. "I love you, Kuvira." Koku said. "I love you too, Goku." Kuvira said. The two then kissed, making all the others blush. "Uh... Koku... you know you're still Koku right?" Boin asked, making Koku's eyes open widely. "Oh, sorry, honey. _Nervously laughs_" Koku said. "It's fine. Don't worry Korra I'm not in love with you or anything. _Chuckles_" Kuvira said, making Koku blush. Then Koku then split into Goku and Korra again with Goku still holding Kuvira in his arms. "Man, that was a trip." Korra said. "I'll say. I actually wanna try that too!" Bolin said, earning a bonk on the head from his older brother and also earning a laugh from the others. "That Demigra guy looked pretty fearsome, but we shouldn't give up on this jerk." Ikki said. "That's right, Ikki. Let's keep training guys and get ready for a raging battle soon." Goku said.

AN: This is a treat for you guys! A nice and lengthy chapter, you all deserved it. I hope you all enjoyed it. I probably will get hashed out by Legend of Korra and Dbz experts, but I don't mind it one bit! Bring on more reviews for me, it actually helps having some info on some facts! There was a guest that told me an interesting fact about Goku on his transformations. Thank you for letting me know that. (He also told me that I had bad grammer which he is right about, I will screw up from time to time) As always everybody, I shall see youuuuu... in the next one. Stay awesome everyone. Buh-Bye! :)


	9. Chapter 9

Few weeks after Demigra's visit, Goku and the others continued to train, Mako, Bolin, Asami, and Kuvira all trained together in the fusion dance, but they have not fused together into one person yet due to Asami still not trusting Kuvira so she trained with Mako at times. With Mako and Bolin, they have been only practicing, trying not to fuse yet. Suyin gave Kuvira permission to go on dates to other places within the city instead of just the metal gardens, while Kuvira was thankful to her, she was worried about something else. Kuvira has been thinking a lot on telling Goku her past. She was afraid of the repercussions on telling him. 'I don't know what I should do? What if he won't love me anymore. But... he did transform into a Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan 2 because of me getting hurt by Demigra, that must mean he does love me. Alright, I'm going to tell him. Tonight.' Kuvira thought, finally making her decision. "Hey, Kuvira." Goku said, surprising her. "Ah, hello Goku," Kuvira said, kissing her boyfriend. "How are you today?" "I'm good. I just finished training. Do you want to go to this festival? It's just tonight and I thought we could have some fun. Suyin gave me some tickets for it this morning." Goku said, holding two thin papers that said 'Festival ticket' on it. "I would like that." Kuvira said, smiling. "Great. Do you want to leave at 6 to get in early without a big line?" Goku said. "Sure." Kuvira said. "Cool! I'll see you then." Goku said, kissing Kuvira on the lips.

_6 P.M._

Kuvira wore a black shirt with long white pants, looking casual as possible. "Hey, Kuvira!" Goku called flying down to the ground in front of Kuvira. "You're on time." Kuvira said. "I did say 6 P.M. so I kept my word, as did you." Goku said. "True. Ready to go?" Kuvira asked. "You bet!" Goku said, linking arms with Kuvira. They walked towards the ticket booth with just a small line in such a short time. Goku then gave the ticket booth lady their tickets and entered the festival. "Wow. It looks amazing!" Goku commented. "Yes it does. It's been so long since I went to the festival here." Kuvira said. "You were here before?" Goku asked. "When I was a child. Suyin was practically my foster parent and took me here. Of course a lot of things have change since then." Kuvira said, watching kids and adults passed them by without a second glance which surprised Kuvira. "What do you want to do, Kuvira?" Goku asked. "Uh... how about..." "Come one come all! Test your strength with a hammer and see if you reach the top and win a prize!" A man called, getting Kuvira's attention. "Why not that? See if you can get me a prize." Kuvira said. "Ok then." Goku said cheerfully. "I'd like to try it!" Goku called, running up to the man. "That'll be 3 Yuan, sir." The man said." Goku had gotten 300 Yuan from Asami earlier for the festival, of course he felt bad about it, but she just told him to pay her back when he could.

"Here you go!" Goku said, giving the man the money. "Good luck!" The man said. Goku then picked up the large hammer with just one arm, making the man surprised. "HYAA!" Goku shouted slamming down with the hammer onto the platform, making a small metal or rise up quickly and destroy the bell. "Uhh... _Nervously laughs _sorry about that." Goku said, scratching the back of his head. "M-my bell. It's destroyed." The man said, picking up the pieces of the bell. "Sorry about that, sir. _Nervously laughs_. My boyfriend is pretty strong. You have our sincere apologies." Kuvira said, bowing her head. "No no. It's alright. I just didn't think somebody could have that kind of strength. Here's your prize." The man said, giving Goku a baby Bison plushie. "Thank you. Here you go, Kuvira." Goku said. "Thank you, sweetie." Kuvira said, giving Goku a kiss on the lips, letting the blissful moment last for a minute or two. "Wanna get something to eat?" Goku asked. "How did I know that you were going to ask that?" Kuvira asked, smiling. "_Nervously laughs _You know me all to well." Goku said, scratching the back of his head again. They went to a stand where they had some platypus bear meat kebabs which Goku drool. "_Chuckles _We'll take two please." Kuvira said. As they ate their Kebabs, Goku noticed a small piece of meat on the corner of Kuvira's lip. "Here let me get that for you." Goku said. He then proceeded to lick off the small piece of meat of her lips which made Kuvira blush. "G-Goku! T-That's embarrassing! Don't do that!" Kuvira stammered, her face feeling warm. "But you had some meat on your lips and well... I couldn't let that chance slip away." Goku said, blushing. "Hmph. Well you have something on your cheek, I'll clean it off for you." Kuvira said. She then proceeded to lick the small Goku's cheek which made her mouth burn. "HOT! Wh-What was on that Kebab?!" Kuvira asked. "I ordered a spicy Kebab remember?" Goku said, laughing a bit. "You did? Well they weren't kidding when they said that it was spicy." Kuvira said, pouting somewhat playfully. "I'll go get something cold for you to drink." Goku said, chuckling a bit.

As he left the table and went to a drink stand, Kuvira sat there, thinking some more. 'Ahhhh. This date is going so well. But I still haven't told him anything! Ughhh! Why is this so hard. Just tell him, Kuvira! But how should I tell him? Maybe I could put it out in small pieces. Don't tell him all of it in one motion. That might go bad. I'll try that out then.' Kuvira thought. "Hey lookie here. A beautiful young woman like you being here must be fate!" A man with a small dragon tattoo on his right cheek. "Leave me alone. I have a boyfriend and he's more reputable than you dragon boy." Kuvira said. "Oh come on, what could be so bad about me and my tattoo?" The man asked. "I said to leave me alone. Are you touched in the head?" Kuvira asked, now getting a little annoyed. "I'm sure I can-" "I said LEAVE. ME. ALONE!" Kuvira shouted, use her earth bending to send the man up into the air and then used another block of earth to send it to the man's stomach sending to the other side of the festival. "I'll make sure that you regret ever coming near me." Kuvira said. People were screaming and running, making Goku worry. "Kuvira! Please be alright!" Goku said, running to her location. When he got there, he noticed that Kuvira wasn't in trouble, she was the one making the trouble. "Kuvira?" Goku wondered. But she ignored his voice and kept trying to attack the man that was trying to flirt with her. "KUVIRA! STOP!" Goku shouted. She ignored his voice again. Goku then went to the man and punched the rocks that were coming towards him. "KUVIRA! STOP THIS NOW!" Goku shouted. He then accidentally dropped his guard and was hit in the face with a large boulder. He was hurt, but not by the boulder, but by the air of dirt hitting his eyes. Kuvira snapped out of her rage and looked at Goku who looked like he was hurt by her. "_Gasp _Oh spirits. What have I done?" Kuvira asked. She saw destruction of tents and food all over the place. "Oh no. Oh no! I..." Kuvira said, she felt terrified. She just ruined the date and possibly ruined her relationship with Goku. Kuvira then ran off, feeling disgusted with herself. "Kuvira! Wait!" Goku called. He then ran where she was running.

_One hour later_

It was getting dark, the moon was shining brightly and so closely too. But Goku was still trying to find Kuvira. As he was flying by a waterfall with a little lake at the bottom, he could see a woman sitting against a tree. It was Kuvira. Goku then landed down to the grass, right in front of a crying Kuvira. "Kuvira-" "STAY AWAY!" Kuvira said, placing an open hand in front of Goku. "Please. Leave me be. I'm a monster." Kuvira said, crying a bit. "What? Kuvira you are no monster." Goku said. "How can you say that when you barely know who I was?" Kuvira asked. "Then why don't you tell me?" Goku asked. "... I have tried but... I have been afraid to tell you." Kuvira said. Goku then sat down in front of her and smiled. "Please. I am asking you to please tell me about yourself. I will tell you about me too." Goku said. "Ok. But... could I sit on your lap? I would feel... more comfortable telling you then." Kuvira said. "_Chuckles _Okay." Goku said, making Kuvira blush. Kuvira then sat on Goku's laugh while Goku turned over and let the moon's light shine over the both of them. "A few years back, I wanted to make earth bending a ruling element, the prince of Ba sing se which was the earth kingdom at the time. I never liked the earth prince because I believed that he was weak and so... **full** of himself that it made me sick. I had decided to make a change, I had decided that I was going to rule the earth kingdom and spread it all over the world with an iron fist. And with that I had to do things that made people fear me." Kuvira said. "Like what?" Goku asked. "I had to take over villages. Make deals that were absurd and basically took a lot of the people's money. I also put fire, air, and water benders into camps. And I also..." Kuvira stopped, her eyes widening. "Also what, Kuvira?" Goku asked. "...Killed people. A lot of people." Kuvira said, she felt Goku's heartbeat rise a bit, but then his heart rate calmed back down. "I see." Goku asked. "Avatar Korra was gone for three years, so there was no one there to protect us. At that time I thought what I did was right. I even attacked and almost killed my fiancé... ex-fiancé to be exact, but that was after Korra returned. When Korra finally came back from wherever she was at, I thought I could bring her to my side, but it didn't work that way. So I thought of her as my enemy and needed to get rid of her but at the end, she won and I had lost. She came to understand me and helped me see my mistakes. I surrendered to the world and was in house arrest by Suyin. And a year after that, I met you, a man who is kind and funny. A man who has the powers of a God and knows how to use that power that right way. You have been so loving towards me, you have even transformed from me being hurt by Demigra. What do you feel now?" Kuvira asked. " Before I answer that, may I ask you one last question?" Goku asked. "Of course." Kuvira asked. "Why does Asami hate you so much?" Goku asked, making Kuvira's eyes widen. "When I was at Republic city, Korra and her friends came to stop me there as a last attempt. I had a giant robot which had the powers of the vines within the spirit world within it. Asami's father came to help them and they did, he had cut through my robot's armor but as that was finished, I... killed him. Asami made it out, but her father was killed by me. That's why she despises me so much. And I don't blame her. I hate myself now for doing that to her." Kuvira said, crying a bit more.

"Wow. That's a lot to take in. _Nervously laughs_ Kuvira, I'm so glad that you told me about your past, though you may have a bad past. I gotta tell you, you aren't the only one who did something bad." Goku said. "I'm not?" Kuvira asked. "You see... when I was a kid, I lived with my Grandpa Gohan who found me in forest. At that time, I had a monkey tail above my butt since I am a Saiyan and all that." Goku said. "I don't understand." Kuvira said. "Saiyans don't just look human, they can also turn into what's called a great ape which makes Saiyans grow into great size of an ape and go on a rampage. A friend of mine named Vegeta explained that to me a while back before I came to this world." Goku said. "I see." Kuvira said. "Anyway, at a world tournament when I was kid, I transformed into a great ape and... killed my Grandfather." Goku said, making Kuvira surprised a bit. "I'm so sorry." Kuvira said. "Don't be. He's in a better place now. Now where was I... Oh yeah." Goku said. So Goku told her his whole story. About Vegeta, Turles, Lord Slug, Frieza, Cooler, Legendary Super Saiyan Broly, Cell, the Androids, Janemba, Majin Buu, Lord Beerus, and Golden Frieza. The story took about a few hours, but Kuvira listened throughout the whole story, truly amazed at his strength. "Wow. You fought all those people and still managed to fight until the end. You're amazing." Kuvira said. "Yeah. But I still have to beat Demigra though." Goku said, scratching the back of his head. "Kuvira, I love you. Like you said before, even though we have our flaws, I think that this relationship could work. And I truly believe that with all my heart." Goku said. Kuvira smiled, she felt safe now knowing that Goku was in love with her, even with her past now known. "Oh, Goku." Kuvira said, hugging her boyfriend so tightly.

Kuvira then kissed Goku with such intensity of passion in her heart. Goku then lifted himself and Kuvira up as they were still kissing. As they broke the kiss, both of their faces were blushing and felt their passion and sweat entrancing them both. Goku then lead the next kiss, now kissing her neck, making her gasp. "Goku... _gasp_!" Kuvira said, her heartbeat quickening. Goku then was taking off Kuvira's black shirt, revealing a black bra. "G-Goku..." Kuvira said, blushing. "Do you want me to stop?" Goku asked. "No. Let me take off your shirt." Kuvira said. She grabbed Goku's orange and blue Gi and took it off, showing his chest and abs. Goku then kneeled down and kissed her stomach, making jolt in excitement and ecstasy. Goku then went to her thigh and kissed so softly that it made Kuvira feel another jolt again, she was no doubt loving his touch, his kisses, and his passion in this moment. She pulled out her drawstring that had held her hair, letting it all fall to her shoulders. When Goku saw her, he was mesmerized by her hair being down. Goku then kissed her on the lips. He brushed her hair and felt a hand on his crotch. He looked at her in the eyes, her beautiful, green eyes. Goku then took off her pants along with her taking off his pants. Kuvira took off her bra and now the two were completely naked. They soon begun kissing again and Goku was knowing all of her sensitive and tender spots as the time was passing. Kuvira found a few spots as well to keep the Saiyan excited. Goku then went to her womanhood and dove right in, practically making her scream. "Goku... Goku... Hohhh that's so good! Don't stop! Oh spirits you're making me go crazy! AAAAHH!" Kuvira shouted, releasing her juices on Goku's face. "Damn, I could get used to this. You were practically squeezing my head like a lemon." Goku said, laughing and making Kuvira blush. "Don't say that! That's embarrasing." Kuvira said, pouting playfully. Goku then got close to her and kissed her nose, making her smile. "Can I... put it in?" Goku asked. Kuvira nodded and hugged Goku, bringing him close to her. "I want to become one with you." Kuvira said. Goku smiled and proceeded to enter into Kuvira. "Haaaaaah! Goku! Oh Goku! You're so big!" Kuvira shouted, feeling a sensation inside her. "Kuvira! You're so tight! It's... It's amazing!" Goku said, feeling a mix of ecstasy and excitement burn within him. "Harder, Goku! Harder!" Kuvira called. "Ok! You want it, RAAAAAAAH!" Goku shouted, transforming into a Super Saiyan 3. "You got it." Goku said in his low voice. Kuvira felt his penis get bigger and bigger, making it extremely more enjoyable. "GOKU! AAAAHH!" Kuvira shouted, grabbing a bit of his long, spiky gold hair. Goku then proceeded to go harder now, and then went to her breasts and sucked on them tenderly. "Goku... Goku... I'm gonna... I'm gonna CUM!" Kuvira called. "So am I. Let's cum together, Kuvira!" Goku said.

As the two came, both began to feel exhausted, but feeling euphoric at the same time. Kuvira lightly kissed Goku while panting like crazy. "I love you." Kuvira said. "I love you too." Goku said, panting as well. "Just asking... am I better than your ex?" Goku asked, joking about it and making Kuvira laugh. "Yes you are. In so many ways." Kuvira said. "Glad to hear it. Wanna head back to Suyin's place?" Goku asked. "She will start to wonder. Come on let's go." Kuvira said. "Alright then!" Goku said. "Wait. Can I wear your top shirt? If that's alright with you of course." Kuvira said, blushing about it. "Sure." Goku said. So he was left with no shirt but with his bottom part of his Gi. Kuvira closed her eyes and took a sniff of Goku's shirt. 'So this is his scent.' Kuvira thought. The two reached the house and all the lights were out, both of them were extremely quiet while walking through the house so they can get to bed. "Goodnight, Kuvira." Goku said, reverting back to his original form. "Goodnight, Goku." Kuvira, giving him an Eskimo kiss.

AN: A huge chapter for you all! You all deserve it. I hope you all enjoyed it. Please review and I will see youuuuuu... in the next one. Buh-Bye! :)


	10. Chapter 10 The Final Battle

As the morning sun came, Goku and Kuvira were snuggled up against one another. Kuvira was the first to wake up and saw a man standing on top of the bed, using a magnifying glass to look at them. "What the-" "Ease it down, Kuvira I was just studying you two. I need practice with Zhu li since we just got a house together! How crazy is that?!" A man said, one very familiar to Kuvira. "Varric. Get off of the bed." Kuvira said. "Mmmm... what's going on? Kuvira, who's that?" Goku asked, waking up from Varric's shouting. "Hi there, name's Varric! I'm a guy that can make you millions within a moment, say you have a strong body ever thought about being a mover star?" Varric said. He then felt a metal plate hit his face. "He's not interested." Kuvira said. The door opened, showing Korra, Mako, Bolin, Ikki, Suyin, and Zhu li coming in. "Varric! What are you doing this time?!" Zhu li asked. "Ah baby how are you this mornin- aahh!" Varric said, getting his cheeks pulled by his wife. "You need to stop being you sometimes." Zhu li said. "Weeelll. Things must've gotten hot in here with you two last night." Bolin said, making his eyebrows go up and down. Kuvira blushed a little. "Come on, Bolin leave them alone." Mako said. "What? I'm just joking." Bolin said. "Varric, when did you get here?" Asami asked. "Just this morning on my blimp. Sooooo... you're Goku huh?" Varric asked. "That's me!" Goku said in a cheery tone. "He's the one that will be fighting Demigra huh?" Varric asked. "We are all fighting Demigra." Another man said, a voice familiar to Ikki. "Daddy!" Ikki called, hugging Tenzin tightly. "Hello, sweetie. I've missed you." Tenzin said. "Hey sis." Jinora said. "Sister!" Ikki said, hugging her sister as well. "Hey Mr. Tenzin! What's up?" Goku said. "Not much, Goku. How have you been?" Tenzin asked. "I'm good! So, how come you guys are here?" Goku asked. "It's not just them." Another man said, familiar to Korra. "Dad!" Korra called, hugging her father. "We came along too ya know?" Lin beifong said, having Bumi, Kya, Katana, Firelord Zuko, and Toph Beifong right behind her. "Hello everyone." Katara said. "Sup." Toph said plainly, sounding a bit grumpy. "How did you guys know we would be here?" Mako asked. "Suyin radioed us just last night. Said that you may need more help than even she could give." Lin said. "Great! The more the merrier!" Goku said. "We'll meet you two outside. Just be sure to get dressed." Korra said.

_A few minutes later_

"So Goku, do you know when Demigra will be arriving?" Suyin asked. "Probably today. We should get ourselves a strategy on how to defeat him." Goku said. "I can imagine that this guy is pretty tough." Bumi said. "He is. He's a demigod of unspeakable evil, wanting to destroy history and create his own." Goku said. "Korra, are you sure that you and Goku can handle this?" Kya asked. "We are the only ones that could be possibly stop Demigra. We can't think negatively now." Korra said. "That's right. Together we all have a chance on beating Demigra." Katara said. "Yeah, plus we have fusion, that should be able to help out!" Bolin said. "But it only lasts 30 minutes. Even with Goku and Korra fused together, they will still need our help, remember Demigra built an army of benders." Asami said. "Me, Suyin, Tenzin, Kya and Lin can take care of the army. the rest will need to take care of Demigra." Toph said. "I'll come with ya! Remember, I have my blimp, loaded with weapons that'll create massive damage for that army!" Varric said. "Agreed. So Goku, this fusion. Will it work?" Tenzin said. "It should, but I feel that we may need to use that as a last resort. What do you think, Korra?" Goku said. "We'll have to see. I'm not sure yet." Korra said. "What about me?" Katara asked. "I guess you can be with us Mrs. Katara. Bumi you too." Goku said. "Alrighty then!" Bumi said, somewhat excited. "Oh look, planning out something to stop me." A voice said, familiar to Goku. "Demigra!" Goku growled. "So I see that you have a little army to stop me. But it won't work. Do not fret I'm not here to fight just yet, I'll just wait a little bit until I'm ready." Demigra said. "So you're the Demigod that Goku told us about huh?" Bumi said. "Pffft HA HA HA HA HA! Demigod?! It seems that insolent monkey mixed that word up with '**Demon God Demigra**'." Demigra said. "Oh... I did?" Goku said, making everyone make a sigh. "Demon God or not, we are going to defeat you and your army." Korra said. "Army? Oh ho, you mean those pitiful cultists. They are not my army, just mere despicable fools wanting to follow me. They had some costumed as me just so they would have people to join HA HA HA HA HA! That was a laugh before I had destroyed him." Demigra said. "Wait so it's just you?" Kya asked. "Oh no, even by myself I have no chance against the Super Saiyan God. That's why I brought **them**." Demigra said, pointing to a small group of people, ones that were familiar to Korra's world. "Azula? How?!" Zuko said, looking at his sister who was in her teenage form. "Oh don't be all that surprised dear brother, you should know me by now." Azula said. "Unalaq?!" Korra said, surprised he was there. "Hello again, Avatar." Unalaq said, with a mixture of Vaatu's voice in it. "Me?" Kuvira said, looking at herself in her metal bending uniform. "Well well. I get to have a second chance to kill you, Avatar. Along with your friends." Demigra's Kuvira said. "Hello again, Avatar Korra." Zaheer said. "You see, I have been pulling them out of certain times to fight all of you." Demigra said. "It can't be just them, you know they have no chance against most of us." Asami said. "Hm hm hm. Clever woman. As you shall see I have brought enemies from Goku's world as well." Demigra said.

"Kakarrot..." A man growled, familiar to Goku's voice and Korra's. "Kakarrot..." The man said again, showing himself with his large, robust body and long, spiky green hair. "Oh no!" Goku said. "It's him..." Korra said. "Who? Who is he?" Bumi asked. "Broly, the legendary Super Saiyan." Goku said. "KAKARROT!" Broly shouted, letting his energy rise. "Well, I'll see you all later!" Varric said, taking Zhu li out of Zaofu. "Wait... his hair... Don't you dare tell me he's a-" "You would be correct, Goku. Broly isn't just a Legendary Super Saiyan. He a Legendary Super Saiyan 3." Demigra said. "What's the difference between his Super Saiyan 3 and yours, Goku?" Mako asked. "Legendary Super Saiyans are Super Saiyans that only use rage as their weapon, and most of their bodies are filled with energy than blood. They lose any sense of morals and kill anything on sight." Goku said. "So what you are saying is if we kill him here... he'll be a energy bomb?" Zuko asked. "Yes, Goku killed him before, twice and both times he exploded from death." Korra said. "He's not the only one I sent." Demigra said. "Hello, Goku. It's been ever so long." Another man said. "Frieza?!" Goku asked. "Golden Frieza you." Golden Frieza said. "I am here as well." One more man said. "Cell?!" Korra asked. "**Super **perfect Cell. Get it right." Cell said. "These people are all I have brought. Just for you." Demigra said. "You bastard! Wait... what's wrong with their energy? It looks different." Goku said. "Ah, so you saw it. Very perceptive. You see, I have given them my energy which will multiply their powers. Now there's no hope for any of you, even you Super Saiyan God." Demigra said. "Darn. Looks like we'll have to fuse right now." Korra said, going into the Avatar state. "Right!" Goku said, Transforming into SSGSS2. Golden frieza was about to strike until Demigra placed his hand in front of them. "No no. Let them do their little dance. You still have my powers to beat them so why spoil the fun?" Demigra asked. "Fuuuuu..." Goku and Korra said, doing part one of the dance. "...sion..." Goku and Korra said, doing part 2. "HAAAA!" Goku and Korra shouted, finishing the dance and making a bright light. As the light diminished, Koku appeared before them once again with her blue fusion jacket and white pants.

"Now, let's get this over with." Koku said. "Kaka...rot...?" Broly wondered. "We should do it as well. Bolin you ready?" Mako asked. "You bet!" Bolin said. "Fuuu..." Mako and Bolin said, doing part one of the dance. "...sion..." Mako and Bolin said, doing part 2. "HAAA!" Mako and Bolin shouted, finishing the dance and making a bright light. As the light died down, it showed a man with his left eye being green and the other brown. He wore an orange fusion jacket and brown fusion pants. "I am neither Mako or Bolin. I am Bako." Bako said. "Lin, let's give it a try." Suyin said. "I didn't learn that dance like they did. Plus I wouldn't do that stupid dance." Lin said. "Lin, did you watch it carefully?" Suyin asked. "Yes, but I will not do that stupid dance." Lin said. "Lin, you don't have a choice. Come on, Koku can't do this alone. Neither can Bako. We need to help too." Suyin said. "Ugggghhhh... fine." Lin said. "Thank you, Lin." Suyin said. "Fuuuu..." Lin and Suyin said, doing part 1. "...sion..." Lin and Suyin said, doing part 2. "HAAAAAA!" Lin and Suyin shouted, finishing the dance and also making a bright light. As the light died like all the other fusions, it showed a woman with gray hair and light tan skin. The woman wore a silver fusion jacket and silver pants. "I am neither Lin or Suyin Beifong. I am Luyin Beifong." Luyin said. "Hey Tenzin, let's try it too!" Bumi said. "_Sigh _All right fine, as long as you remembered the dance." Tenzin said. "Of course I did!" Bumi said. "Fuuuu..." Tenzin and Bumi said, doing part 1. "...sion..." Tenzin and Bumi said, doing part 2. "HAAAA!" Tenzin and Bumi shouted, finishing the dance and also making a flash of light. As the bright light had died down, it showed a man with Bumi's hair and Tenzin's beard, along with Gray blue eyes. He wore a red fusion jacket with yellow fusion pants. "I am not Tenzin or Bumi. I am Benzin." Benzin said. "Do you think we should do it too?" Katara asked. "What? No way!" Toph said. "Come on, would it be so bad. Besides I find it interesting to try out." Katara said. "Ugghh... whatever." Toph said. "Ok, let's do it. You did follow the steps didn't you?" Katara asked. "Pretty much. I could tell by their motion in the ground." Toph said. "Fuuu..." Katara and Toph said, doing part 1. 'Oww, this dance is making by back hurt.' Toph thought. "...sion..." Katara and Toph said, doing part 2 but then heard a pop and a crack. 'Ahhhh. That actually made my back feel much better.' Toph thought. "HAAAAA!" Katara and Toph shouted, finishing the dance and creating a bright light. As the light died down, it showed an elderly woman with brown skin and foggy blue eyes, and Katara's hairstyle mixed with Toph's large bun on the back of the hairstyle. She wore a dark green fusion jacket with dark blue fusion pants. "I am not Katara or Toph. I am Tatara and I'm gonna beat you to a bloody pulp." Tatara said. "Fire lord Zuko, do you... want to fuse with me?" Kya asked. "I would be honored to do this dance with the daughter of Avatar Aang." Zuko asked. "Fuuu..." Kya and Zuko said, doing part 1. "...sion..." Kya and Zuko said, doing part 2. "HAAAA!" Kya and Zuko shouted, finishing the dance, making a bright light. The light had diminished and it showed a woman with a large red scar on her left eye and gold eyes. She wore a gold fusion jacket and red fusion pants. "I am neither Kya or Zuko. I am Zya." Zya said. "Ikki, you ready to dance?" Jinora asked. "_Giggles_ Ok." Ikki said. "And don't worry I followed the steps in case if you were gonna ask." Jinora said. "Fuuuuu..." Jinora and Ikki said, doing part 1 of the dance. "...sion..." Jinora and Ikki said, doing part 2. "HAAAA!" Jinora and Ikki shouted, finishing the dance, and making a bright light. The light died down and showed a girl with a long hair and in buns with a large blue arrow on her forehead and brown eyes. She wore a purple fusion jacket with blue fusion pants. "I am not Jinora or Ikki. I am Iinora. Get ready for a fight!" Iinora said.

"Asami-" "Don't even think about asking me to fuse with you." Asami said, interrupting Kuvira said. "Huh?" Kuvira asked. "Koku and others will be able to deal with them all." Asami said. "_Sigh _Fine." Kuvira said. "Kuvira." Koku said. "Yes." Kuvira said. "If anything should happen unto us. I want you to know that I love you." Koku said. "I love you too, Goku." Kuvira said, kissing Koku, knowing that her boyfriend, her lover was residing within Koku. "Asami." Koku said. "Yes, Korra?" Asami asked. Koku hugged her friend and smiled at her. "**FUSE WITH HER DAMN YOU!**" Koku shouted, making Asami surprised. "K-Korra?!" Asami asked. "You need to talk it out with her right now and settle it." Koku said. "Asami, I am greatly sorry for killing your father. Truly I am, I have even wanted to... end my life at certain times." Kuvira said. "Kuvira..." Koku said. "I hate myself, Asami. I hate myself for what I had become, and I know that I will never be able to be forgiven by you, but... we need this. To help the others. Please, forgive me for what I did." Kuvira said, now on her knees. "Kuvira, I never knew how much guilt you were feeling about all this. Even with the thought of... suicide. I see that you have really thought about all that you did. I will fuse with you, but... I still need to think on it. Ok?" Asami asked, smiling. "Sure." Kuvira said, smiling back. "I'm getting rather bored of this mushy garbage. Now die." Golden frieza said, firing a death beam but Koku deflected it. "We'll buy you two some time. Now get moving!" Koku said, powering up. Then the group charged at their enemies. "KAKARROT!" Broly shouted, charging in. Bako went for Super perfect Cell and used his Earth and firebending. "Pleeeease you think that will- Agghh!" Cell shouted, being hit with Earth bending. "Think that will what?" Bako mocked. Cell fired two Ki blasts, but they were blocked by Earth bending. "Come on! Is that all you have, Cell?!" Bako mocked again, hitting Cell with a lava hammer. "Damn it!" Tatara went for Zaheer, using water and Earth bending. "This will be... difficult." Zaheer said. "You have no idea, sonny." Tatara said, blasting some water darts at him. He used his mastered air bending, but he couldn't keep up with the fused speed of the two masters. 'Darn it! They so quick! Why can't I keep up? This power of Demigra is useless! I don't need his powers, I have my own!' Zaheer thought, trying his best to fight against Tatara. Zya began her attack on Azula. Azula was using her firebending which were devastatingly powerful, but it didn't matter against Zuko's mastered firebending and Kya's water bending. She began to create a Fire and water bomb. "Well it seems that you've gotten stronger brother, but you're old, ugly and- AGHHHH!" Azula shouted, perishing to Zya's Fire water bomb. "Just shut up, Azula." Zya said. "Fuuuu..." Kuvira and Asami said. "KAKARROT!" Broly shouted, landing a punch on Koku's stomach, making her wheeze. "...sion..." Kuvira and Asami said, finishing part 2. "I'll make sure that you suffer greatly you damned Saiyan!" Golden Frieza shouted, firing a small energy ball that damaged Koku's back. "HAAAAA!" Kuvira and Asami shouted, finishing the dance.

"I'll finally be able to finish you off, Avatar." Unalaq said, slamming Koku to the hard ground. Then a bright flash came, brighter than the other fusions besides Koku's and there stood a woman with long, black hair, green eyes, and dark red lipstick. She wore a dark red fusion jacket with black fusion pants and had on an electric glove. "I am no longer Kuvira nor am I Asami. I am one of the strongest fusion warriors here. I am Kasami, your worst nightmare." Kasami said. When she powered up, she had electricity surrounding her and made a powerful gust of wind, signifying her strong Ki. "Damn you!" Unalaq shouted, using his water bending, but it proved to be in vain, when she just stood at the same spot, strong and proud. "You call that water bending, Dark Avatar? Dear spirits get it together." Kasami said. "Ohhhh. You trying to be cute?!" Unalaq asked, about to use Earth bending. "Bitch I'm adorable and what you are about to do... _giggles_ That's just precious." Kasami mocked, making Unalaq angry and diverting his attention to her instead of Koku. "I will end you!" Unalaq shouted. "You'll die trying to." Kasami said, grinning. "Koku, what are you waiting for?! Fight!" Kasami said, blocking a punch from Unalaq. Koku smiled, stood back up and powered herself up. "RAAAAAAAHH!" Koku shouted, powering back up. "KAKARROT!" Broly shouted, trying to land a punch on Koku but it never connected, she seemed to disappear from his sight. Koku was right behind him and slammed him down into Earth. As Kasami was fighting Unalaq, she felt something hit her, like a rock. She turned her head to see Demigra's Kuvira attacking her. "I never thought I would fight myself. But you are working for the Avatar and you must perish before me." Demigra's Kuvira said. "Hmph, never knew I sounded like such a Bitch. Then again I was too full of myself to begin with. I'm going to kill you for what you did to my father!" Kasami said. She managed to jump towards Demigra's Kuvira and began to fight Unalaq and Kuvira at the same time. "Now that she out of the way, I can have my fun back with killing you, Saiyan!" Golden Frieza said. "Don't worry, I wasn't going to have you be left out." Koku said. "What the-" "Luyin! Iinora! Can you fight Broly for a minute? My friend here is feeling lonely." Koku said. "Sure!" Luyin said. "We'll take him on!" Iinora said. "Alright then he's all yours!" Koku called, starting to fight Golden frieza. "KAKARRO- guh! Hn?" Broly wondered as he was hit with both Air and Earth. "Hey, Broly. Why don't you fight us you big oaf?!" Luyin asked, throwing another piece of earth at Broly. "Hmm. These pieces of trash wish to die so badly? Fine then." Broly said, grinning. "Damn this kid, how is he stronger than me?! I am Super perfect!" Cell said, but then he was hit with burning rock. "You? Perfect? Pfft, you're a disgusting bug freak! Get over yourself." Bako said. He then slammed Cell down to the ground, created a pit of Lava and watch Cell melt within it. "Man thank Spirits I'm not him right now." Bako said. "Agggh! Stop! Stop! I give up... I am no match for someone as powerful as this." Zaheer said, surrendering to Tatara's amazing bending skills. "At last you figure that out. Moron." Tatara said, crossing her arms. "Benzin, we need help with this guy!" Iinora said, dodging Broly's attacks. "I'm on my way now." Benzin said, running to them. He started using his Air bending to distract Broly. "Another fly huh? No matter, you're power is nothing compared to mine. RAAAAAAAAH!" Broly shouted, powering up. 'Hmph. Those fools. I only gave them only one percent of my power. While stealing their energy stealthily. Hm Hm Hm. Idiots.' Demigra thought, taking Broly's and all the others that were fighting Goku's group energy.

"I will kill you this time, Goku. You and whoever else is within you." Golden Frieza said. "You think so? I have ascended from the level I fought you in on Earth. Plus I have a good friend helping me. In fact, I have a lot of friends helping me out. Give up, Frieza. You lost." Koku said. "Hm Hm Hm! Don't be so sure, Saiyan. I have this." Golden Frieza said, preparing a death beam. 'I'll dodge it.' Koku thought. As Golden Frieza fired, Koku dodged which in turn made Golden Frieza grin. "I knew you would do that." Golden Frieza said, making koku confused. She looked to see that Frieza wasn't aiming for Koku. But for Kasami as she just defeated Kuvira and made Unalaq fly out of the metal city and somewhere else. "KASAMI! LOOK OUT!" Koku called, making Kasami turn to her. She then felt a sharp and burning pain hit her right in the chest. "KASAMI!" Koku shouted, making all the others turn to the scream. "Oh no!" Luyin said. Koku flew to Kasami and held her in her arms. "Kasami! Kasami! Oh no! No no no no!" Koku said. "Koku... Koku..." Kasami said, coughing up blood. "Kasami! Don't talk, save your strength. I'm sorry. Oh spirits I'm so sorry that this happened." Koku said. "Don't... blame... yourself... it's ok." Kasami said. Koku finally defused back into Goku and Korra, they were still in their transformations. Kasami and the others soon did too. Korra held Asami in her arms and Goku held Kuvira, the woman he fell in love with in his arms. "Goku... don't be scared for me. I'll be... _cough cough_... alright." Kuvira said. "No! I don't want you to leave me. I don't want you to!" Goku wept, crying like never before. "Asami! Oh spirits, no!" Korra wept, crying for her best friend who would not open her eyes. "When I am down, and oh my soul, so weary. When troubles come, and my heart burdened be. Then I am still am weighted in the silence, until you come and sit a while with me. You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains. You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas. I am strong... when I am on your shoulders. You raise me up, to more than I can be." Kuvira sang in Goku's ear, making Goku feel a deep weight hit his heart, he was in love with her singing. "You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains. You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas. I am strong... when I am on your shoulders. You raise me up, to more than I can beeee." Kuvira sang again, making Goku's cry harder. "You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains. You raise me up, so I can walk on stormy sea. You... raise me up... to more than I... can be..." Kuvira sang, finishing her last line that she would ever say.

"Kuvira? Kuvira?!" Goku asked, moving her body a bit, but no response. He gasp and slowly shook his head and held her closer to him, crying on her tender and soft lips, some tears entering into her mouth. Korra cried as well onto Asami's lips, some entering into her mouth. All of their friends have felt the same pain as well, crying as much as they were. Goku stood up and held an angry look, as did Korra, both still shedding their tears. "Frieza. Damn you... Frieza." Goku said, powering up. "We are going to make you suffer for this, Frieza." Korra said, powering up as well in her Avatar state. "Oooh. It seems I struck a nerve." Golden Frieza said, grinning widely. Goku started growling, feeling his Ki grow more and more. Korra started to feel her power rising as well. Bolin saw for a moment a change of Color in Korra's hair. A Golden color in her hair, but it was only for a moment. "Frieza. Frieza... FRIEZA! NOW, I'M TRULY ANGRY! **FRIEEEEZZAAA!**" Goku shouted, making his bright blue hair grow longer and longer. "He just transformed again! He's a SSGSS3 now!" Ikki said. "NOW I"M MAD! **FRIEZAAAAAAAAA!**" Korra shouted, transforming her hair into Gold. "WHAT THE HELL?! She's a Saiyan too?!" Frieza wondered. "I thought she was human?" Bolin said. "I think I may know what just happened. When Goku and Korra were Koku, remember when they transformed into SSGSS2 when Demigra visted?" Mako asked. "Yeah what about it?" Bolin asked. "I think when they transformed, Goku may have transferred some of his power to Korra." Mako said. "You think so?" Suyin asked. "It's only a theory. But it seems likely." Mako said. "Goku. You ready to do it again?" Korra asked, implying to fuse again. "Yes." Goku said in his deep voice. "Fuuuuu..." Goku and Korra said, starting the dance. 'Kuvira. This is for you.' Goku thought. "...sion..." Goku and Korra said. Jinora then saw something at the corner of her eye, she thought she saw Kuvira's jaw move just a bit. Kuvira's mouth was lighting up. "Kuvira?" Jinora wondered, walking towards her. Tenzin saw from the corner of his eye, Asami's hand clench. Her mouth was lighting up as well. "Asami?" Tenzin said, walking towards her. "HAAAAAA!" Goku and Korra shouted, fusing once again. But with Koku having long Blue mixed with gold hair, electricity sparking around her, even to where it strikes the very Earth, making it shake and making glass break into pieces.

"Frieza. I'm going to kill you." Koku said. "Wh-wh-what?! Who in the hell are you?!" Golden Frieza asked. "You still don't get it yet? I am the very warrior that shall kill you. I am the very being that shall make balance in the world. I am the Avatar and a Super Saiyan God. I am evil's greatest terror. And I'm about to make you pay for what you did, Frieza. I am Koku, **A SUPER SAIYAN GOD SUPER SAIYAN 3 SUPER SAIYAN AVATAR!**" Koku shouted with a mighty roar, making the ground make ground spikes due to Koku's mighty power. Kuvira's eyes opened slowly and looked at Koku. "...Go...ku..." Kuvira whispered as she was being held by Jinora. "Kuvira? Are you alright?" Jinora asked. "I think so. I thought I was dead." Kuvira said, looking at where Frieza's Death beam was supposed to be. It was gone. "You were. I guess Goku's tears somehow brought you back from the dead." Jinora said. "Huh... what happened?" Asami wondered. She then saw Tenzin holding her. "Asami! Are you ok?" Tenzin said. "Yeah, I think I am. I thought I died." Asami said, checking her wound. Her wound was gone too. "You did. But Korra saved you with her tears." Tenzin said. Koku then charged at Frieza and as she got close to his face, Koku slowly put his fist right in front of Frieza's face and as her knuckle slowly made contact to Frieza forehead, Frieza's body became a dust of Gold and purple in an instant. "Woaaaah. That was awesome." Bolin said. "KAKARROT!" Broly shouted, landing his fist on Koku's face. But she just stood there, didn't even flinch. Broly noticed something too, his arm wasn't able to even make a fist anymore, his entire arm bone was shattered into nothing. Koku then created a small energy ball in front of him. "Goodbye, Broly." Koku said, firing the Ki blast. Broly was killed, nothing left of his body. "And now... it's just you and me, Demigra." Koku said. "Indeed. Let's make this quick shall we?" Demigra said, transforming into something. Demigra's body became larger like the size of Hirudegarn in Goku's world. His appearance was like that of a Demon reptile. His eyes became black and red, his skin blue with black spots, and he grew two black horns on his head. "Now. Try not to die." Demigra said. "Just because you stole most of your allies' energy, doesn't mean that you'll obliterate me, Demigra." Koku said. "You knew?!" Demigra asked. "I could tell. Broly wouldn't have had such a hard time with Luyin, Iinora, and Benzin. He would have crushed them. No offense to you guys. I will even speak for Cell and all the others that tried to fight us." Koku said. "Ha Ha Ha Ha! That is true. I did steal their energy and I will do my utter best to destroy you with all of it monkey." Demigra said. Koku just stood there unimpressed, making Demigra growl. "Here I go!" Demigra said, charging at Koku. Koku swiped his hand in the air, pushing Demigra back. "Wh-What the-?!" Demigra wondered. He tried again, but he got pushed back again. "Arrgh!" Demigra growled, getting angry. "If this is all you have I am extremely disappointed." Koku said. "DAMN YOUUUU!" Demigra shouted, flying back and charging his evil Ki. "If that's how you wanna play it, fine! Then I'll just kill you right now. RAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Demigra shouted, charging his energy to the very limit. Koku then charged up all of her Ki into her fist. "DIE! SUPER SAIYAN GOD!" Demigra shouted, charging towards her with all of his energy. "THIS IS FOR ALL THE PEOPLE YOU KILLED! EVEN KUVIRA AND ASAMI! **AVATAR... FIIIIIIIST!**" Koku shouted, charging towards him with her fist in front of her and surrounded by all the previous Avatars who are placing their fists in front of them as well.

As the two made contact with one another, storms came, tornado coming close, and the sky changing to all sorts of colors. "**RAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!**" Koku and Demigra shouted, fight against one another. "I will win! I WILL WIN DAMN YOUUUU!" Demigra shouted. "DEMIGRA! THIS ENDS...**NOOOOOOOOWWW!**" Koku shouted. Demigra's energy charge was broken and instantly felt a fist hit him right in the stomach along with other fists tearing his body apart. "N-NOOOOOO! I AM A GOD! I'M... I'm a God..." Demigra said, finishing his last word before being destroyed by Koku's attack. "It's over. They did it. Demigra's dead." Lin Beifong said. "What a miracle." Katara said. Koku was panting, Demigra was finally defeated and the world saved. She had avenged Kuvira and Asami. When she looked down she saw Kuvira and Asami standing, smiling at her. Koku smiled widely with tears in her eyes and flew down to hug them both. "You're Ok! You're both Ok! Oh thank the spirits!" Koku said. "Thank yourselves. You actually revived the both of us with your tears." Asami said. Then Koku defused back into Goku and Korra, Goku held onto Kuvira and Korra hugging on Asami. "I thought I lost you forever." Goku said, in his deep SSGSS3 voice. "But you brought me back. Goku, I have never felt this loved by someone like this. You love me, you transformed _twice _for me, and you brought me back from the dead with your love for me. I love you, Goku." Kuvira said. "I love you too, Kuvira. I always will." Goku said, kissing her passionately. "Goku, we are all indebted to you. You and Korra saved our world from Demigra. How can we repay you for your bravery?" Tenzin said. "Can I be a part of your family? All of you?" Goku asked. "You _are_ in our family, Goku." Tenzin said. "That's right. Welcome to our family." Korra said. "Thank you. All of you. You really know how to make a guy happy." Goku said, kissing Kuvira once more. "Who's ready to eat?" Kya asked. "I AM!" Goku called, making all of his friends laugh. Goku now knows where he finally belongs and he is happy on where he is. With the woman of his life and his new family.

AN: This chapter is dedicated to you guys. You have all been there til the end. I hope you all loved it. There will be an Epilogue with it. But please, know that this wouldn't have happened if you guys weren't there for me, cheering me on and reviewing my story. Please know that I thank you greatly. And with this I shall be announcing this. I am going to do a Q&amp;A for you all, answering all of your questions and anything else. Just please go easy on me, I know that some of his may never happen, but I wanted it in my story so please understand. Please don't send extreme hateful comments onto the Q&amp;A or in the reviews. Please take advantage of this opportunity to ask me anything about the story. Also, check out my other story, 'Optimus Prime in SAO', you may like it. Send me the questions in the reviews and as always everybody, I shall see youuuuuu... in the next one. Stay awesome everybody. Buh-Bye! :)


	11. Epilogue

_One year later_

"You know, I have been meaning to ask. Am I better than your ex-fiance?" Goku asked, making Kuvira laugh. "Severely better than him." Kuvira said, kissing Goku on the lips. "That's good to know." Goku said. "I only did it with him once." Kuvira said, now making Goku laugh. "That's hilarious!" Goku said. "I knew he wasn't the one for me. I felt that someone would come and truly be the one for me. You. It was you this whole time. And I am glad that I met you." Kuvira said. "I love you, Kuvira." Goku said. "I love you too, Goku." Kuvira said, kissing her boyfriend. "And as for our followers Kenallo25, Imperial Romance, Milathedeathknight, Shagot, William spider, juubi 34, Zerolife 117, silvermulti, FeelGood025, and DJ Meltdown of Ground Xero we all thank you for your valued support and reviews." Kuvira said, breaking the 4th wall. "Indeed thank you all for it. Even to our reviewers, thank you so much for letting us know how it was. And with that." Goku said. Then the wall fell down, showing Korra and the other characters. "SEE YOU ALL IN SEASON 2!" Everyone said.

AN: YES! There shall be a Season 2 for this story, you all deserved this! Every single one of you! Thank you! And as I am working on Season 2, I shall see yoooooouuuuu... in the next one. STAY AWESOME EVERYONE! Buh-BYE! :)


	12. Chapter 1 (Season 2)

_3 years after the defeat of Demigra, In space_

"So your sure that this man is a challenge? I don't want this to be a waste of time, like how Demigra left us on that deserted planet." One man said. "Oh I'm sure. Even Demigra was killed! I sensed the man who killed him. You can't sense him, but I can since I am half Saiyan and half Kai." The other man said. "Come on, dear. What could be so bad about this little trip? We could just destroy it if it is a waste of time." A woman said. "I suppose your right, Separi." The man said. "Trust me, Rigor. This guy is the strongest in this galaxy. He is my dad after all." The other man said. "You're one sick person. Going after your own father, Xicor." Rigor said. "Why do you care? Besides, I hardly know him, his death will be basically be meaningless to me." Xicor said, grinning evilly. "Let's be quick about this, being in the coldness of space isn't fun." Separi said. "Alright, let's get going." Rigor said.

_On Earth_

"How can they both eat that much?!" Bolin asked. "I honestly don't know. I may not want to know." Asami said, both of them commenting on Korra and Goku feasting like pigs. The two were scarfing down so much food made by Goku's Girlfriend, Kuvira. She has gotten into cooking after the two started living together in republic city. Of course President Raiko was against it at first, but was convinced my Suyin and Lin's words while also hearing that she had assisted in the help of defeating Demon God Demigra. It was a small apartment with a good rent pricing and Kuvira decided to make a small garden within it having vegetables for cooking and other plants for decorating. Kuvira had gotten a job as a librarian and as a bagger in a food market that was near her apartment. Goku on the other hand was given the job from Kuvira to just water the plants in the apartment and clean the house when need be. She wanted someone to take care of the plants while she was out working plus he has just been training like crazy with his new transformations. Both were happy with their jobs. With Korra, her hunger became quite larger, eating just as much as Goku would, even though she had gotten the powers of a saiyan, her friends couldn't believe Korra's appetite. Even with her training, she has gotten stronger and has learned to control the Super Saiyan power.

"How are you all liking my cooking?" Kuvira asked with a smile. "It's good, Kuvira. The vegetables are cooked perfectly and the Hippocow in this is grilled just right. I'm impressed." Asami said. "Thank you, Asami. I appreciate that." Kuvira said. Goku gulped down his food and wiped his lips, being polite to his girlfriend. "Sweetie, this dinner is great. Thank you so much." Goku said, giving his girlfriend a kiss. "You're quite welcome, dear. And thank you for being so polite." Kuvira said, giving Goku an Eskimo kiss. "Of course, sweetie. Anything for you." Goku said. "You lovebirds need to get a room." Lin Beifong said, making the others laugh. "So Goku, how's life here?" Mako asked. "It's good. I want to work as much as Kuvira does, but I do need to take care of the plants. Sweetie, are you sure you just want me to do just this? I could use my instant transmission to teleport from my work to the house to take care of the plants." Goku said. "I'm sure. I want you to be here. Not that I wouldn't mind you getting a job, but I just want somebody to take care of the apartment and the plants." Kuvira said. "I understand, Kuvira." Goku said. "Now finish up eating and we can clean up the dishes." Kuvira said. "Ok." Goku said, sitting back down and gorging into his food.

"I haf to say, thish food is soo good." Korra said with food stuffed in her mouth. "Can you say that without your mouth full of food. It's unsightly." Lin Beifong said. Then Korra took one big gulp of her food and wiped her mouth with a cloth. "Sorry about that! What I was saying was, was that I have to say, this food is so good." Korra said. "Thank you, Korra." Kuvira said. "So Goku, how is your transformation SSGSS3?" Bolin asked. "Pretty nice I must say. It feels great, I have been training in that form a lot." Goku said. "Yeah, I'm sure that amount of power is insane! Especially when you and Korra turned into SSGSS3SSA Koku. Spirits that a long transformation name." Asami said, making the others laugh. "With Demigra gone, everything has gone well for us for the past three years." Mako said. "Yeah, I agree. Oh no!" Korra said, just remembering something. "What? What is it?" Goku asked. "It's Rohan's 7th birthday today!" Korra said, making everyone stop eating and got into a panic. "Goku! The gifts! Get the gifts!" Kuvira shouted. "Right!" Goku said, running towards their bedroom. "COME ON! COME ON! WE GOTTA GOOOO!" Goku and the others shouted, running towards Tenzin's place in a fast pace, running through traffic.

As they all got there, Tenzin was walking towards the door. He turned to see Korra and the others running towards him. "Oh boy." Tenzin said. He was then trampled on by mostly everybody. "Hey there, Tenzin. What's up?" Goku asked. "Goku... help me up please." Tenzin croaked. Goku grabbed Tenzin's hand and pulled him up. "Ugh. Did they have to trample me like that? It's not like I'm getting any younger." Tenzin asked. "_Nervously laughs _Sorry about that. They were just worried about being late to Rohan's birthday party. Course I was too at the time. _Nervously laughs_" Goku said, scratching the back of his head. "Well, let's going. Tenzin said. "You recovered quickly from that trample." Goku said. "It happened a lot in my old school. I got used to it." Tenzin said, walking ahead.

AN: This is it guys, season 2 of Goku of Legend of Korra. I had decided to bring in Xicor and Rigor from the fanseries of DBAF and DBNA. I hope you all enjoyed this first chapter and as always I shall see youuuuuuu... in the next one. Stay awesome everybody! Buh-Bye! :)


	13. Chapter 2 (Season 2)

As Goku and the others entered Tenzin's temple, they were greeted with Tenzin's family and Katara. "Goku!" Ikki called, hugging him. "Hey, Ikki! How are ya?" Goku asked. "I'm good. I actually have a boyfriend now." Ikki said. "Really? See what did I tell you?" Goku asked, making Ikki giggle. "It was thanks to you. Thank you, Goku." Ikki said. "Thank yourself, Ikki." Goku said. "Ah, hello everyone. It's so good to see you all again." Katara said. "Likewise, Ms. Katara." Goku said, giving her a hug. "Have you met Rohan, Goku?" Katara asked. "No, I haven't. But I have been excited to meet him." Goku said, looking at little Rohan, who himself looked a bit shy and nervous. "Hi there, Rohan. It's nice to meet you." Goku said, extending his hand to the little boy. "N-Nice to meet you, M-Mr. Goku." Rohan said. "Oh no need to be formal to me. Just call me Goku." Goku said. "O-Oh. Ok. G-Goku." Rohan said. "He's shy, but he has been wanting to meet you, the man who defeated Demigra." Pema said, patting her son's head. "Well I'm glad to have fulfilled his wish. Rohan, this is from me and my girlfriend Kuvira." Goku said, handing Rohan a wrapped present. Rohan opened it slowly, revealing weighted shoes. "These are weighted shoes that'll make you stronger." Goku said. "Oh, t-thank you both for this. I actually did want these." Rohan said. "Well you're quite welcome, Rohan." Kuvira said, sitting on Goku's lap and letting his arms wrap around her stomach. "I uh... got you a jacket. Didn't really know what you would like so I got you that." Lin said. "T-Thank you. I like jackets. Thank you Ms. Lin." Rohan said, earning a small blush a shrug from Lin. "You're welcome." Lin said. "I got you some cologne so that you can get some girls." Bolin said. "Thank you. I like it a lot." Rohan said. "You're quite welcome, Rohan." Bolin said. "I got you a nice winter scarf. Winter is coming soon so I got you one." Asami said. "Thank you. I-It's really beautiful." Rohan said. "You're welcome, Rohan." Asami said. "I got you a Goku action figure. I know you're a big fan of him." Korra said, handing him a Goku action figure with different Super Saiyan hair styles, the toy itself has become huge to kids all over the planet since Goku was becoming a huge hit. Goku and Kuvira got a decent percentage of the profit since it was Goku himself being made for kids. "Oh wow! Thank you, Korra!" Rohan said, perking up with excitement. "I knew you'd like it." Korra said. "Those toys are becoming a hit in stores, thank spirits Varric actually came up with the idea and got my company into helping building it." Asami said. "Didn't he say that he was going to make a mover of your story Goku?" Tenzin asked. "Yep! That actually comes out in a week or so. I'm kinda excited about it. The ember island players are going to have people play as us." Goku said, getting a lot of party food.

As Asami saw that, she decided to ask Goku a long needed asked question. "Goku? How come you eat so much food?" Asami asked, getting everyone's attention. "Well. I eat so much because I have to. You see... as you know I'm not human so that means some parts of my body is different from humans. So when people think I eat like a gluttonous pig, that's how much I am supposed to eat." Goku said. "Oh. I see. I apologize then." Asami said. "For what?" Goku said. "I always thought you ate like that to be a pig. I was wrong as it seems." Asami said. "Well at least you're being honest about it. So I forgive you, Asami. But yeah back then a lot of people thought I was a glutton. They sometimes never said it, but I could tell. And I felt hurt by it. At least you guys understand, even you my lovely Kuvira." Goku said. "But of course, I knew you had your reasons and I never judged. Plus I do love making a lot of food for you and see you appreciate my cooking." Kuvira said, giving her boyfriend a kiss on the nose. "Well your cooking is truly great. But it's not the food that I love so much. You know what I love the most?" Goku asked. "Me?" Kuvira asked. "Bingo! You truly are the perfect woman for me. You're kind, tactful, loving, and sexy at the same time. I've sometimes wondered if you are a goddess that lost her memory." Goku said, making Kuvira blush. "Oh Goku stop." Kuvira said, being bashful, but truly feeling happy by Goku's words. But then she was pulled by Goku and was kissed intensely on the lips. "I won't. You truly are a rare being to exist. Everything about you is magnificent. Your soft lips, your adorable mole, your nice tanned skin, and your beautiful raven hair. Sometimes I feel like I'm committing a sin for looking upon your gorgeous body." Goku said, making Kuvira's mouth gape open and made her blush even harder. Pema then scowled at her husband and slapped his back. "How come you don't say that stuff to me?!" Pema asked, making Tenzin scared. "G-Goku." Kuvira said, feeling warmth in her chest and her heart beat three times as fast.

Then a man burst through the door and made a grand entrance. "Hey everybody!" Varric shouted, having a big grin on his face. "Oh dear." Everyone said, worried about what Varric was about to do. "Now don't give me that! I'm not gonna do anything bad. I'm actually here to show off my new invention!" Varric said with excitement. "Do it outside. I'm not going to have my home destroyed by your antics." Tenzin said. "It's not dangerous. It's entertaining! I call it..." Varric stopped, letting his wife Zhu li enter the house with a small box. "The Telemover!" Varric said, puling out a party whistle and blowing into it. "Tele... mover? What is that?" Goku asked. "My robust friend I am so glad you asked. It is a mover that will be able to broadcast anything that is playing on it. I remembered my Nuktuk show and thought, 'Hey! Why don't I do the same thing, but where it's in everyone's homes?! Watching entertainment all day, everyday!' Plus, it's so much easier. For you and for me. I don't have to push so much money on my stories that I want to put into production and you guys don't have to go to the theater and spend your money there. You can watch it in your homes. I haven't made any broadcasts yet, it'll come after some testing." Varric said. "That is pretty convenient. Smart idea, Varric." Katara said. "Why thank you, Katara. At least someone appreciates my inventions." Varric said. Then he felt a tug on his cheeks by his wife. "And of course you, dearest." Varric said, making Zhu li smile and let go of his cheeks. "How's Goku's story coming along?" Korra asked. "Pretty well actually. We're almost done and then to the theaters!" Varric said. "Well, that shall be nice to see don't you think?" Katara asked. "Yeah. I'm pretty excited." Goku said. "You should be kid, you're a star! Take in the sweet glory of being a hero!" Varric said. "I'm good. Thanks though." Goku said. "Ah well. Oh yeah I almost forgot, I already got you guys your own Telemovers in your houses." Varric said. "How did you- Actually I don't want to know." Kuvira said, rubbing the bridge of her nose. "_Laughs_ That's Varric for ya!" Goku said. "Well kid, what do you think of your birthday present. Zhu li had to remind me for it so I hope I didn't come here for nothin'!" Varric asked Rohan, making him shy again. "Th-Thank you. Mr. Varric. It's nice." Rohan said. "Well, we must leave now. Varric has to get back to directing g Mr. Goku's story while I have to got to some meetings. We'll see you all later." Zhu Li said. "See you guys, later." Goku said, waving towards them. Katara smiled as she saw Kuvira snuggling up to Goku. "You must feel blessed, Kuvira. Having a boyfriend like him." Katara said. "I am blessed. I know I don't deserve him." Kuvira said. "You are still on about that? We forgive you for your mistakes, Kuvira." Bolin said. "I don't forgive myself though. I... still have night mares when I sleep at night." Kuvira said. "It's true. She has trouble sleeping sometimes. And some of them really terrify her." Goku said, hugging Kuvira, remembering the last time her nightmares came.

_Two nights ago_

_Goku and Kuvira slept naked together in their small, comfortable bed. Kuvira was slurring in her sleep, sweat glistening her forehead as she was having one of the many thousands of nightmares that she has on occasion. In her dream she was standing in a crater, wearing her great uniter uniform, she stood to see her friends or in her dream, her enemies laying down on the ground with blood covering their bodies. "Kuvira. Why? Why did you do this to us? Why did you kill us?" Mako asked in a croaked tone. "No. No! This can't be right. This is insane!" Kuvira shouted. "Kuvira. D-Damn you." Korra said, groaning at her great amount of pain. "No! Korra. I'm so sorry. Please, forgive me." Kuvira pleaded. "I can't believe I almost forgave you. You bitch." Asami growled. "Please, I didn't mean for this to happen." Kuvira said. Kuvira the looked on to the smoke, watching it dissipate slowly. As the smoke finally cleared, Kuvira's eyes widened with horror as she saw Goku's body covered in burns and blood. "K-Kuvira. W-Why?" Goku groaned, landing on the ground and dying right in front of her. "NOOOO!" Kuvira shouted._

_Kuvira then woke up in a shock, flailing her arms out and running off the bed and waking up Goku. "Kuvira? Kuvira what's wrong? What happened?" Goku asked, reaching out to her. "Don't touch me! Please, don't touch me. I'm a monster, Goku." Kuvira said, hugging herself. "Ok. I won't touch you. But I will not let you think that you are a monster. Kuvira, will you look at me? Please?" Goku asked. Kuvira nodded and looked at Goku, she had tears in her eyes, her chest heaving from the nightmare. "Can you tell me what happened?" Goku asked. Kuvira nodded. She collected herself and wiped her eyes and sniffed. "I had a nightmare. A nightmare where Korra and the others were hurt because of me and then... then..." Kuvira said, crying quietly. "It's alright. Take your time." Goku said, still not touching her without her say. "Then I... saw you hurt. Beaten. Broken. Bloody. You then fell on the ground and died. You died, Goku." Kuvira said. "That's impossible, Kuvira. Do you know why?" Goku asked. "Why?" Kuvira asked. "May I touch you know, Kuvira? Just to prove this point." Goku asked. Kuvira nodded, making Goku smile. Goku grabbed Kuvira's right hand and put her hand on his heart, feeling it beat. "This. This is why. My heart beats for you, Kuvira. Not because it can or because it's how we all live. My heart beats, because I am in love with you, Kuvira. I will never die." Goku said, making Kuvira blush. "Promise?" Kuvira asked, still scared and holding onto her boyfriend, her lover. "I promise you, Kuvira." Goku said, giving her a passionate kiss on the lips. _

"But with her nightmares, Katara, it brings us both closer than ever. And I couldn't be happier to be with her." Goku said, making Katara and Kuvira smile. "Well. I am glad to hear that." Katara said. "Enough of this mushy stuff, let's eat this cake already!" Meelo said, making Goku laugh loudly. "I like this kid." Goku said. Kuvira sighed, but smiled. "Because he thinks about food like you." Kuvira said, lightly chopping Goku's head, and making him laugh. "Well, I'll cut the cake now." Tenzin said. Tenzin cut the cake with a large knife and handed everyone a piece. "Thank you, Tenzin. And happy birthday to you, Rohan." Everyone ,but Rohan said. "Th-Thank you. Everyone." Rohan said. Then a woman and her husband with her kids came into the room. "Suyin. Hey." Kuvira said. "Ah, Kuvira hello. How are you, sweetie?" Suyin asked. "I'm good. How come you're here?" Kuvira asked. "I'm here to check in on you. Me and Baatar Sr. miss you at home." Suyin said. "Hi there, you must be Goku?" Baatar Sr. asked. "Yes, it's nice to meet you sir." Goku said, shaking Baatar Sr. hand. "Mother, aren't you going to introduce me into this little party." A man said, one fairly familiar to Kuvira. "You didn't even want to come." Huan said. "I know. But then I changed my mind." The man said, making Kuvira shake in fear. "Kuvira? What's wrong? Are you alright, sweetie?" Goku asked. "So, Kuvira, you have a new lover it seems." The man said, grinning. Kuvira couldn't speak, she was afraid, too afraid to even speak. "Kuvira? Kuvira what's wrong? Hey! You! Who are you? Why is my girlfriend scared?" Goku asked angrily, coming close to the man who closely resembled Baatar Sr. "Because I was with her when she was the great uniter. I was her closest friend. I am Baatar Jr. Her ex-fiancé." Baatar Jr. said.

AN: Well this is now getting to a turning point. Hey guys what's up. I am so sorry this took a little while. I was sick with a virus which impaired me of any energy. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and please send me a review on how I did. And as always everybody, I shall see youuuuu in the next one. Stay awesome everybody. Buh-Bye! :)


	14. Chapter 3 (Season 2)

The room was filled with a angry but awkward silence as Goku and Baatar Jr. were staring each other down. "So, Goku, you're my ex-fiance's lover?" Baatar Jr. asked. "That's right. I am." Goku said. "I see. What's it like to fall in love with a killer?" Baatar Jr. asked, making everyone scowl at him except for Kuvira, she just tighten her hands that were intertwined with Goku's hand. "Jr. Stop it!" Wei said. "You're no different than she was, you weren't even a fiance for her, more like her follower, you were nothing to her." Goku said, defending Kuvira. "Ha! And she doesn't think of you the same way?" Baatar Jr. asked. "No. She loves me. And I love her." Goku said. "What does she know of love? She only knows how to control and unify the people. Hell, she never loved me." Baatar Jr. said. "Probably because she felt humiliated to even be with a loser like you. You can't even fight somebody without crying like a little girl. And also because your little penis is embarrassing to even look at. No wonder she never made love to you." Goku said. "BURN!" Meelo said. "Don't encourage this, son." Tenzin sighed, covering Rohan's ears.

"Both of you! Stop this!" Suyin shouted. "You bastard!" Baatar Jr. growled, punching Goku in the face, but Goku made no reaction to Baatar's punch, he couldn't even feel it. "OW! Son of a bitch!" Baatar Jr. shouted, feeling his hand throb of pain, it also felt broken. "Now, it's my turn." Goku said, grabbing Baatar Jr's shirt and punched him on his right cheek, sending him outside of the temple. "Goku!" Suyin called. "Stop, sis." Lin said. "What? Why?" Suyin asked. "Jr. was basically asking for it. This is his fault, plus you know you are no match for Goku. He's a God." Lin said. "He's a what?!" Baatar Jr. asked. He then felt a ki blast hit his face, breaking his glasses. "Well to be accurate. I am a Super Saiyan God. And you, Baatar, pissed off the wrong guy today." Goku said. "Goku!" Kuvira called. "Yes, dear?" Goku asked. "Don't kill him." Kuvira said, still shaking from the fear. "Ok." Goku said. "Kuvira... you... you don't deserve this kind of treatment. You don't deserve to date a God. You deserve to die you bitch!" Baatar Jr. shouted, pulling a knife out of the side of his pants and threw it right at her. Kuvira's eyes widened and shut them tightly.

She heard the sound of the knife getting caught. She opened her eyes to see Goku's hand in front of her with the knife being between his index and middle finger. When she saw that, Kuvira eyes narrowed down and showed a face of anger. "Are you alright, Kuvira?" Goku asked. "Yes. Don't worry about Baatar. I'll deal with this piece of trash myself." Kuvira said, her voice sounding strong and determined. "As you wish, sweetie. Be careful ok?" Goku asked. "I will. I promise." Kuvira said, kissing Goku. She walked towards Baatar Jr. and got into a fighting stance. "Wh-What do you want?" Baatar Jr. asked. "You eating the dirt." Kuvira said, starting her attack on Baatar Jr. She starting using a small effort in her Earthbending, not wanting to kill Baatar Jr. Not because she didn't want to kill him, but because she wants to keep a good relationship with Suyin and Baatar Sr. "I'll make you pay for trying to hurt me and my boyfriend." Kuvira said with a steady and cold voice, making Baatar Jr. remember how powerful she was, even though she was no longer the Great Uniter, she was still one of the greatest Earthbenders and Metalbenders on the planet, besides Toph of course, she has been training with Goku in just in his base form since he was pretty powerful even without transforming.

Kuvira then used her Earthbending and sent a medium sized rock right at Baatar's stomach, making him wheeze out air and making him cough while laying on the ground. "Let me be clear with you Jr. You will stay away from me and Goku. And if you try to hurt me or Goku again, you will feel a lot more pain than you are feeling right now." Kuvira said, letting a large boulder float over Baatar Jr. "Yes. I understand. Don't kill me please!" Baatar Jr. Pleaded. Kuvira moved the large boulder to the side and walked back to Goku. "Nice work, Kuvira." Goku complemented. "Thank you." Kuvira said. Suyin walked towards Jr. to help him up. But he swiped her hand away and stood back up, taking off his broken glasses. "I'm done here. I'm leaving." Baatar Jr. growled, looking at Goku and Kuvira one last time.

Goku then sensed two powerful energies that were heading towards Earth, the signals felt distant though. "Korra. Do you feel those two energies?" Goku asked. Korra closed her eyes and she noticed it too. "That power... it's... it's overwhelming." Korra said. "Are they on Earth?" Asami asked. "No. But they will be soon though." Goku said. "Do you recognize it?" Mako asked. "No. I don't recognize this energy." Goku said. "What should we do?" Bolin asked. "Train. A lot of training." Goku said. "We'll need to train with you then." Korra said. "Hmm?" Goku asked. "Look, we're not that strong, we're human. These that we have fought, they're extremely powerful. But so are you. If you train us and help us get stronger and possibly learn some new moves, we should take that opportunity." Asami said. "I agree sweetie. I have been training with you and I feel like I have improved. Even though I haven't been able to hit you." Kuvira said. "Alright then, I guess I'll be you guy's teacher." Goku said, making the others smile. "Thank you, dear." Kuvira said.

"I just have one question though." Goku said. "What's that?" Mako asked. "Well, you guys know I'm not a bender sooooo... what do we do with that? I mean I know that Asami isn't a bender, but I mean the rest of you." Goku said. "I guess we could try doing bending while mixing it with your teachings." Bolin suggested. "That might work." Goku said. "When should we start?" Korra asked. "We can start today if you all want to." Goku said. "Sure." Everyone said. "Alright! Let's go to the apartment. Oh, and Tenzin. I'm sorry that I ruined the party if I did for Rohan." Goku said. "You didn't ruin it! That was cool. Even you, Ms. Kuvira. You were amazing." Rohan said, making Kuvira blush a little. "O-Oh. Well thank you for the complement." Kuvira said. "Well, you heard him. Good luck to all of you." Tenzin said. Goku smiled and gave him a thumbs up. "Thanks, Tenzin. Alright guys, let's go." Goku said, leading the others back to his apartment.

Goku led the group into the a small room that had large weights, a small fridge, and a circle in the middle in the room that was a sparring circle for Goku and Kuvira to spar with one another or at times a floor that they make love on, bout only sometimes. "Alright everyone. Today I shall start training you all in my teachings of fighting. Are you all ready to begin?" Goku asked. "Yes!" Everyone said. "Ok! Now, for starters, we will start on building up your mass. Now, some of you are quite robust yes, but in my training, you will need to get bigger. Now on my mass building, you will eat a medium size amount of food that will help build your bodies to be bigger." Goku said, he opened the small fridge, showing a large amounts of frozen food. Hippocow burgers. Burritos with platypus bear meat, beans, with melted cheese in it. And plain Hippocow jerky. "Damn that's a lot of food." Mako said. "This food here shall help build your muscles up quite a bit. Now let's get started!" Goku said. Goku and the others sat on the floor and had some of the food on their plates. "Now. Let's dig in!" Goku cheered, clapping his hands together. Goku started chomping on his food. Korra did the same. Asami tried, but was nervous about it. Kuvira ate, but with a trick, she got some water and as soon as she was eating she would drink some water to eat it quickly. Bolin just ate the food. And Mako just ate it normally. "Come on guys. You have to eat fast." Goku said. "But why?" Asami asked. "Because, we need to be quick about this. I mean look at Kuvira, she eats like a pro. Nice work, sweetie!" Goku said, giving her a thumbs up. "I used to eat like this so long ago to build muscle. It's like an old trick to me. I would rather be complimented by something else than my eating." Kuvira said. "But, Kuvira. You look so sexy with food all over your mouth." Goku said, making Kuvira blush. "S-Stop it." Kuvira, trying to wipe her face, but her hand was grabbed by Goku's hand. "I won't. You know I won't. In fact..." Goku said, transforming into Super Saiyan 3. "I somehow can't stop myself." Goku said in his deep voice, making it more sexy to Kuvira. "Goku..." Kuvira said, kissing her boyfriend, taking off the top part of his Gi. "OK! TIME TO GET OUT!" Korra shouted, getting the rest to leave except for Goku and Kuvira.

As Korra and the others were outside, they could hear Kuvira moans muffled through the door. "I can't believe they are having sex when we need training." Mako said. "Mako, my dear brother, when you have amazing food and the perfect woman mixed together and with her eating the amazing food next to you. There is no way that you can resist it. Ever." Bolin said. Korra then opened the door and peaked through the door. "Korra, what are you doing?" Asami asked. "Peeking." Korra said. "Are you insane?! You can't just- oh my spirits he's huge!" Asami said, looking at Goku's giant penis. Asami and Korra continued to look and stared at what was about to start. "Goku, you want this don't you?" Kuvira said, with a sexy tone in her voice, talking about her naked body. "Oh you know I do. But do you want this?" Goku asked, referring to his body and penis. "Do you even have to ask?" Kuvira asked, grinning. She walked over to Goku and kissed him while giving him a handjob at the same time. Goku was massaging Kuvira's left breast and massaged her soft and delectable Ass. "Oh. My. Spirits. We are seriously watching this." Asami said, blushing like crazy. "I know. To think that Goku's body was so... burly and robust." Korra said, blushing just as much as Asami was. Kuvira began sandwiching her breasts on Goku's penis, making his body burn up like a fire. "Kuvira... Oh, Kuvira... You're boobs are amazing." Goku said, moaning loudly. "So I've heard from you. _Giggle_" Kuvira said, pleasuring her boyfriend. "I'm about to cum. Here it... comes!" Goku said, cumming on Kuvira's face and mouth. "The way you defended me from Jr. was so sexy. I thought you deserved a reward." Kuvira said, swallowing his cum. Goku then transformed into a SSGSS3. "So do you, for being so tough and sexy when you fought Baatar Jr. I almost lost myself." Goku said, making Kuvira giggle again. Kuvira then opened her mouth and began to suck on Goku's dick, making him moan in pleasure again. "Wow. Look at her go. She's pretty experienced." Asami said. "Man, no kidding." Korra said. "What are you guys talking about?" Bolin asked. "Nothing! Nothing." Asami and Korra said, still looking at Goku and Kuvira. "Goku! Your tongue! It's driving me crazy! Ah!" Kuvira said, feeling Goku's tongue inside of her vagina. "I mnow. You mreally like thism." Goku muffled against Kuvira's vagina, making her moan more in pleasure. "Goku! I need you to fuck me! Now!" Kuvira said, going crazy. "As you wish." Goku said, rubbing his cock against Kuvira's pussy. "Oh! We're finally getting to the good part." Korra asked, eating some the jerky that she had in her pockets, she even shared with Asami, as if this was a mover theater.

As Goku entered into Kuvira's pussy, he felt her tightness and started thrusting inside her. "Oh Goku! Oh, spirits this is good!" Kuvira shouted. "I agree. You're so tight!" Goku said, pounding her nice and hard, showing her his love. "Goku! Goku! I'm about to cum!" Kuvira said, grasping onto Goku. "So am I. I'm gonna fill you up!" Goku said. "Do it. Fill me up with your Saiyan cum!" Kuvira said, her breathing becoming rapid and her body burning with pleasure. Goku then came, filling her pussy up to the brim. "Goku?" Kuvira asked, catching her breath. "Yes?" Goku asked, catching his breath as well. "you don't love me just for my body do you?" Kuvira asked. "Of course not," Goku said, being honest about it. "Do you?" Goku asked. "No. Oh spirits, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked that." Kuvira said, rubbing her temples. "No. No. It's alright. To be honest it is something that should be discussed in relationships." Goku said. "Yes. I suppose you are right." Kuvira said. "To be honest while the sex is amazing, I only find you truly amazing; Your personality, your likes and dislikes, and your cute side at times. I love only you, not just the pleasure of sex." Goku said, making Kuvira smile, she truly loved his honesty and kind words. "I feel the same way. While the sex is great, I only care about you. You're so kind to me. You defend me from things that have haunted me, you fight for me, and you have brought me back from death itself. While I... I haven't come close to do anything for you." Kuvira said, her smile disappearing and having her hand on top of her chest. "That's not true. You've done stuff for me too." Goku said. "Like what?" Kuvira asked. Goku then kissed her on the lips. "You existing. You being with me. And loving me for who I am." Goku said, making Kuvira's heart flutter. Asami's eyes started to tear up, as did Korra's eyes. "That was so beautiful." Asami sobbed, blowing her nose with some tissues. "I can see them having a good life together." Korra said, smiling.

AN: Hey everybody! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. This one felt right to me and not because of the sex scene. I felt proud that Kuvira was able to face her fears and take down that douchebag Baatar Jr. I hope you all felt the same way. Please leave a review in the review section or any questions and as always everybody, I shall see youuuuu... in the next chapter. Stay awesome everybody and Happy Halloween! Buh-Bye! :)


	15. Chapter 4 (Season 2)

_Six days later, in space_

"How close are we to Earth?" Rigor asked. "A couple of months away." Xicor said. "Are you serious?! Ok! No! We are taking a pit stop! Now!" Separi shouted. "Alright. Alright." Xicor shrugged, slowing down to a nearby planet. Rigor and Separi slowed down as well, following Xicor. "Ah, thank God. It's nice and warm here." Separi said, rubbing her arms with her hands. "Hey, Xicor!" Rigor called. "Hmm? What's up, Rigor?" Xicor asked. "You said that you could sense Goku since you were a Half Kai. How come I can't?" Rigor asked. "Weeeelll... it might have to do with the fact that Goku is a Super Saiyan God." Xicor said. "He's a what?! You are sending me and wife with you to fight a Super Saiyan God?! Are you out of your mind?!" Rigor said, also getting a surprised look from his wife. "No! I have faith in you guys. Come on!" Xicor said. "Xicor, I can only go Super Saiyan 5. Separi can't even go Super Saiyan. You can't honestly think that I'm going to risk my life and my wife's life just to kill your father?" Rigor said, transforming into his Super Saiyan 5, his form showed his hair being in the pattern of black and yellow. The white of his eyes were now black and his eye color was crimson red. "Wait, you can only go Super Saiyan 5? I thought you were stronger. Well, now you're pretty much useless to me." Xicor said. "Excuse m-" Rigor was then cut off by a small ki beam penetrating through his skull and brain. "RIGOR!" Separi yelled, running towards her dead husband. "And you... were but an annoyance." Xicor said, grinning as he blasted her into oblivion. 'I guess I'll have to deal with you myself now, father. And I'm gonna have the time of my life watching you die.' Xicor thought, flying back into space.

_On Earth, night time._

Goku and Kuvira were sleeping soundly, cuddling and keeping each other warm since winter was kicking in. Korra and the others decided to stay for the night since their mass building took all of the energy out of them. None of their bodies had changed, but somehow they were feeling a small bit of a difference within their muscles. Asami became more used to the eating regimen now, she has truly become more focused in Goku's training. Korra has been learning Kuvira water trick since it has been helping her eat fast and swift. Goku was really happy to be a master to his friends, it made him remember the training he went through with Master Roshi and King Kai. With Goku and his friends sleeping, Goku, Kuvira, Korra, and Asami were connected in a dream.

_In the dream_

_Goku was kissing Kuvira, both stark naked. "I love you, Goku." Kuvira whispered, moaning from Goku kissing her neck. "I love you too, Kuvira." Goku whispered. Korra and Asami entered the room, both equally naked as the couple making out. Korra got on the bed, kissing Goku immediately. Asami then got on the bed and pushed Korra off of Goku and kissed him too, wrestling her tongue with Goku's tongue. The three women started pushing one another, just trying to kiss Goku. Asami then drove away from Goku's lips to Goku's penis, she started sucking him down, wanting to get his taste. Goku began sucking on Kuvira's left breast and also massaging Korra's breasts. As Asami continued to suck on Goku's cock, she felt a stream hit her throat, she opened her mouth and sat on Goku's waist, rubbing her pussy on Goku's giant cock. Korra started making out with Goku and Kuvira was being fingered by Goku. Goku then entered inside Asami, going nice and slow for her. Kuvira sat on Goku's face, getting licked while Korra was playing with herself. As Goku came again, Asami was pushed off by Korra and she began being fucked by Goku now. Asami sat on Goku chest, getting her ass massaged and getting fingered by Goku. The three women scream in pleasure as they and Goku came together, thus ending the dream.  
_

_Morning_

Goku and Kuvira woke up at the same time, looking at each other with horror in their eyes. "Did you have the same dream that I did?" Goku asked. "I think so. Dear spirits why did we have to dream that?" Kuvira asked, rubbing the bridge of her nose. "That was weird. And awkward." Goku said, shuddering. "Couldn't agree more." Kuvira said. The couple got up from their bed and got on their clothes. Goku opened the bedroom door and found Asami and Korra with Korra's hand up, looking like she was about to knock on the door. "Uh h-hey, Goku." Korra said in a shy, awkward tone. "H-Hey, Korra. What's up?" Goku asked. "Would it be alright if both of us came in?" Asami said. "Uh s-sure. Come in." Kuvira said, looking at Goku with a skeptical look. The two enter the room and sit on the bed. "Is everything alright you two?' Goku asked. "We uh... had a... very strange dream." Korra said. "It involved the four of us didn't it?" Kuvira asked. "How did you-" "We had the same dream as well. I think the four of us were connected within the dream." Goku said, answering Korra's question. "Well at least it's not real." Asami said. "Yeah. I mean, you two are like sisters to me. That would be too weird." Goku said. "You... think of us as sisters?" Korra asked. "Yeah, I mean you two have been so nice to me for all this time. In my heart you two are like sisters to me and Mako and Bolin as my brothers." Goku said, making Korra and Asami smile. "Yeah, I have thought that way about you too. You're like a big brother to me. One that like to eat a ton of food." Korra said, making Goku laugh, but also make his stomach rumble. "Speaking of food... _Nervously laughs_." Goku said, scratching the back of his head. "I'll start breakfast." Kuvira said.

Bolin and Mako slowly woke up, seeing Goku and the other three talking on the kitchen table as Kuvira was making breakfast for everybody. Goku was the first to notice them getting up. "Morning guys!" Goku said, cheerfully. "Morning." Mako said, yawning. "Breakfast smells great." Bolin said. There was a knock on the door, Mako stood up, walked to the door, and opened the door. "Hello, Mako dear." Katara said. "Hey, Katara, please come in." Mako said. Katara walked into the small apartment and was amazed at how beautiful it looks with all these plants perfectly placed. "Oh Katara! Good morning to you!" Goku said. "And a good morning to you too, dear." Katara said, smiling at her friend. "How are you this morning, Katara?" Kuvira said, placing breakfast on some plates. "Quite well. I thought that since tonight was Goku's mover story, I thought I could watch it with you all. If that is alright with you of course." Katara said. "Of course it's alright. Right honey?" Goku said. "Yeah, I don't mind if you watch it with us." Kuvira said. "Thank you." Katara said, bowing her head. "Breakfast is now ready. Goku, help me put these on the table please?" Kuvira asked. "Sure." Goku said, grabbing the other plates and put them on the table. "Do you want some breakfast too Katara? I don't mind making some for you." Kuvira asked. "Oh no, it's alright. I already had some breakfast at my son's home. Thank you though for asking." Katara said. "How did you get here, Katara?" Korra asked. "Naga." Katara said, smiling. "Wait... Naga's here?" Korra asked, running outside, looked down, and saw her polar bear dog Naga. "Naga!" Korra called, making Naga wag her tail and filled with excitement. "Who's Naga?" Goku asked. "My pet and best friend. Wanna meet her?" Korra asked. "After breakfast I will. Come on, Korra. You gotta eat too." Goku said. "Can't argue with that!" Korra said, going back to her seat and started eating.

After breakfast, Goku and the others walked outside of the apartment. "Oooooh, so this is Naga. She's pretty cute for a Polar bear dog." Goku said. Naga sniffed Goku, trying to evaluate if he was friendly or not. Naga liked his scent and started licking his cheek. "Hi there, Naga. It's nice to meet you." Goku said, petting Naga. Naga then went to Kuvira and sniffed her as well. "Uh..." Kuvira said, obviously nervous of Naga. "She's just seeing if she likes you or not don't worry." Korra said. "R-Right." Kuvira said. After Naga sniffed her, she licked Kuvira too, making her laugh as Naga's tongue tickled her. "It's nice to meet you, Naga." Kuvira said, earning a nice bark from Naga. Kuvira started petting Naga too and soon got Naga's head on her shoulder, as if it was a hug. Kuvira smiled and softly hugged Naga. "Well, it's a good thing she likes you two." Asami said.

"Waaaah! Oof!" A woman cried, falling off of Naga. "Oh, I'm so sorry, I forgot you rode with me, Izumi." Katara said. "Gee, thanks." Izumi said, rubbing her rib from the fall. "Everyone, this is Firelord Izumi." Katara said. "Firelord... Izumi? What happened to Firelord Zuko?" Goku asked. "My father... passed away... a year ago. I was next in line to be the next Firelord after him." Izumi said, surprising all the others except for Katara, she had already found out the new the day after Zuko's death. She would miss her friend, but she also knew that it wouldn't be long for her time to come, even for Toph. "Oh... I-I'm sorry." Goku said. "He lived a good life so you shouldn't apologize for that. I'm sure that he's in a better place now." Izumi said. Everyone fell silent, Zuko was helpful against Demigra three years ago, he was considered a good friend to Goku. He was sad to hear that he was gone, but also happy that he may be in a better place.

"So, you're Goku huh? I heard a lot about you. They told me that you're a God." Izumi said. "You'd be right. I'm a Super Saiyan God." Goku said. "I see. And this is your girlfriend, Kuvira right? I heard a lot about her too." Izumi said, having a cold gaze on Kuvira. "I changed. And I am a citizen now here. I am no longer a threat to society anymore." Kuvira said, giving her a cold gaze to Izumi as well. "I doubt that. Seeing as how you let's see..." Izumi said, puling out a piece of paper. "You killed innocents. Sent Water, fire, and air benders to concentration camps. And you-" Izumi stopped to see that Goku grabbed the piece of paper, threw it up into the air, and fired a Ki blast at it. Destroying it completely. "As my girlfriend said, she has changed. Leave it alone, Izumi." Goku said. "How dare you?! I am _Firelord _Izumi. And I command your respect." Izumi said, getting angry. "No. You demand my attention." Goku said, making Izumi get more angry. She then uses her firebending and blasts him right in the face, covering his top torso in a continuous fire blast. Kuvira was a little scared at first, but when she saw Goku was just standing there, she knew that he was perfectly fine.

Izumi stopped her fire blast, shrouded in smoke and panting like crazy since she put a lot of energy into that blast. "Wow. That was disappointing. Even Mako is stronger than you. You should be ashamed of yourself." Goku said, using his Ki to push away the smoke. "H-How did you... How did you survive that?" Izumi said, shaking in fear. "I told you. I'm a Super Saiyan God. And you, Izumi, are a sad excuse for a Firelord. I know I only knew your dad for a little while, but he did a better job than you're doing." Goku said, making Izumi shocked at herself. 'He's... He's right. What am I doing? Dad trusted that Kuvira was no longer a threat and I went and just brought all that crap up in front of her. I'm so sorry dad. Please forgive me.' Izumi thought, looking up at the sky. "I apologize for the way I acted. Kuvira, I sincerely apologize for bringing up your past. My father believed that you were no longer a threat. But I didn't listen. Can you forgive me?" Izumi asked. Kuvira thought about it, she really did, the fact that it was five years ago, it would still be brought up by world leaders. But with her new life, she has been able to become more gentle thanks to Goku's kind demeanor, she has learned a lot from him in fighting and in being a kind person. Kuvira took a breath and smiled, patting Izumi shoulders. "It's fine. I forgive you. Wanna come in, I feeling like making some tea." Kuvira said, making Izumi smile. "I would like that. Thank you." Izumi said, entering the apartment. "I could tell she learned that from you, Goku." Katara said. "Huh? You think so?" Goku asked. "I know so, she wasn't as kind all those years ago. She's really turning into something great because of you." Katara said, looking at Goku with a kind smile. "Oh, well thank you Katara." Goku said. "You're quite welcome." Katara said.

Everyone but Naga entered back into the apartment, sitting down and watching Kuvira and Izumi talk as they were making tea together. "Man, I thought that was going to get destructive there." Bolin said. "Yeah, I was a little bit afraid myself to tell you the truth." Goku said. "Goku, I am hurt. You have no faith in me?" Kuvira pouted playfully. Goku walked up to her and smiled. "Of course I do I have faith in you. You are my girlfriend. How could I not have faith in you?" Goku asked. "Well, I don't believe you." Kuvira said, turning around and crossed her arms. "Then what can I do to have you believe me?" Goku asked. "Tell me what you can do for me and see if I accept." Kuvira said with a smirk. "I could rub your feet." Goku suggested. "That won't suffice." Kuvira said, still turned around. "I could rub your feet and massage your legs." Goku said. "...Keep going." Kuvira said, trying to sweeten the deal a bit more. "I could rub your feet, massage your feet, and feed you Vanilla bean Ice cream with a touch of Caramel in it." Goku said. "Deal." Kuvira said immediately as soon as he finished that sentence. "I didn't know you had a sweet tooth, Kuvira." Korra said. "I only eat that once in a very while." Kuvira said.

_At night_

Goku and the others got around the Telemover, excited to see this story come to life. Goku turned on the Telemover and sat down on a chair and then Kuvira sat down on Goku's lap, getting the deal that she was promised. "All right folks! Tonight is a very special night! We are here to broadcast the story of our hero and friend, Goku. The man who fell from the portal three years ago." An announcer said. It showed a black and white viewing with a large curtain opening up. It showed people dressed up as Korra and Asami walking down the stage, of course their looks were quite different from the real people. Korra was being played by a hugely buff water tribe woman while Asami was being played by a somewhat scrawny although beautiful woman. "I'm not that buff. I mean I have four pack abs but this woman looks like she has a sixteen pack." Korra said. "I'm not that scrawny am I?" Asami said, now looking at her hips. "Wow Asami. I wish I could be as pretty as you." Acting Korra said. "Don't worry, Korra. You can. You just need to stop working out so much. I swear you look like a roided out man." Acting Asami said. Goku and the others could hear laughter being heard through the other apartments. Everyone in the room could feel Korra's Ki rise slowly and hear her growl in rage.

"Waaaaaaah!" A woman shouted in the Telemover, falling out of the top of the stage. She wore Goku's Gi. "No way." Mako said. "They made Goku a woman." Bolin said. Goku and Kuvira looked at each other. "Oh dear." The couple said. "Who was that?!" Acting Korra asked. "I don't know. Let's see who it is." Acting Asami said. The two run towards the female Goku and get close to her. "Who are you? Where am I?" Female Goku said, passing out as she finished that sentence. "Well at least they have it somewhat correct." Goku said, earning a glare from Korra and Asami. "S-Sorry. _Nervously laughs_" Goku said. "I only wonder how the rest of us are gonna be portrayed." Kuvira said. "With these guys, it'll be pretty different." Katara said to herself.

AN: Hey there ladies and gents of all ages, how did you like this chapter huh. This one was for all of the harem lemon lovers out there. Hopefully it was satisfying and a good chapter, please let me know within the reviews. And speaking of reviews, I believe I said that I would do a Q&amp;A. Well, let's do it.

Starting off we have a review from a person named JensenDaniels32. He/She says that I am a complete idiot and that my story is pretty much garbage. PLUS... he thinks that none of the Avatar characters could even hurt Raditz. Well, I'll tell you this Daniels, while you are entitled to your opinion, you just pissed off a lot of people. I could care less what you think. I regret nothing about my story so stuff it!

Next is from a person named Shadow. He/She says that I shouldn't bring Goku's power down because he could basically solo it in just his base form. While I do agree with you, I just wanted to make Goku transform to his other forms, please understand.

Next few are from Kenallo25. He/she says that He/she likes my stories, and that they want a Goku x Ikki Fanfic. And they shall get it, because He/she has been a great help to me. A huge help, thank you so much for your help, Kenallo25. I truly appreciate it.

Next is from a guest. He/she says that Goku would be a lot stronger in reality, but really likes the story. Thank you guest for giving me that opinion, I appreciate it.

Next is from another guest. He/she says that I have poor grammar and says a very interesting fact about Goku's Super Saiyan forms. I will tell you all that yes, I will screw up on my grammar from time to time. Thank you guest for giving me that.

Next is from a person named FeelGood025. He/she says that they like my story. Thank you for your support Feelgood025. I appreciate your kind words. :)

Next one is from Alan. He says that my story is interesting and that he hopes for more chapters to come. Well, Alan I kept my promise, hopefully you are still reading my story and I truly appreciate your support. Thank you. :)

Next review is from William Spider. He says that my story is interesting and hoped that Korra would be paired with Goku. I'm sorry William, truly I am, but I felt like Kuvira needed some love. I may do a Goku x Korra if that is alright with you. :)

Next one is from shagot. He/she says that they like my story. Thank you so much for your support my friend. :)

Next review is from TheHeroOfdark71F. He/she says that my story has a lot of potential. Thank you so much my friend or your support.

The final one is from Titan. He/she says that he liked how Goku already showed all of forms. Plus he/she said that Goku going SSJ3 shook the earth, so going SSJ god would be more dangerous. He/she also said that hopefully Goku could be paired with Asami. I may make a fanfic of that. Thank you for your support my friend. :)

Please all of you send me any questions or reviews and as always... I shall see youuuuu... in the next one. Stay awesome guys. Buh-Bye! :)


	16. Chapter 5 (Season 2)

**Fair warning: I will not be doing the whole mover, I will just put in the highlights that mattered in the story, just FYI. :)**

The female Goku woke up in a hospital with a sexy nurse right next to her along with Acting Korra and Acting Asami next to her. "Hi. Are you feeling alright?" Acting Asami asked. "Ungh... I think so... who are you two?" Female Goku asked. "I am Asami. This is Avatar Korra." Acting Asami said, introducing her buff friend. "Ava...tar?" Female Goku asked, not understanding what it was meaning. Korra was surprised at this spiky haired woman. "I'm surprised you don't know who I am. I am Avatar Korra. The master of all four elements! Water!" Acting Korra shouted, acting like she could bend water and blasting it in female Goku's face, making the people upstairs laugh again, which also made Korra more and more angry. "They are making an ass out of the three of us. I swear Varric I'm gonna end you." Korra said, cracking her knuckles. 'Hmm... the one that's playing as Goku looks familiar.' Kuvira thought.

"Air!" Acting Korra shouted, acting like she was airbending, and also blowing it at female Goku's face. "Earth!" Acting Korra shouted, making a fist and moved it forward, making a fake rock fly across the stage and hit female Goku on the head. The people upstairs laughed again and that was making Korra more angry. "And Fire!" Acting Korra shouted, blasting actually fire at female Goku's face, but where she was more closer to the edge of the stage. "I guess she is a firebender. Harmonic convergence I guess." Izumi said. When the fire went down, it showed female Goku with black powder on her face. "Ugh... this is so humiliating." Korra said. "Wow! So you must be pretty strong. Wanna fight? I'm one of the strongest guys in the cosmos!" Female Goku asked. "Sure! But you can't beat me!" Acting Korra said. "We'll see about that!" Female Goku said. "You know I am still surprised that they made Goku a woman. Don't get me wrong she is beautiful but... why?" Mako asked. "Maybe they ran out of people so they ran with her." Korra said. "I feel like she wanted to be Goku for some odd reason. I mean look at her, she looks like she is enjoying being Goku." Asami said.

_Next scene: Goku meeting Tenzin's family_

"I have been defeated!" Acting Tenzin said, losing to female Goku. "Goku's so charming isn't she?" Acting Ikki said, blushing and smiling big. "I'll say." Acting Pema said, giving a huge smirk. "Varric I am going to end you." Tenzin said, looking extremely pissed. Ikki was nervously laughing as they were playing her so well.

_Next scene: When Female Goku meets Mako and Bolin_

Female Goku, acting Asami, and acting Korra walk towards the painted wooden bison, when they were stopped a overly large Bolin, Acting Ikki, and a overly suave Mako. "We'll come help you guys!" Acting Bolin said. "I'm not overweight! Am I?" Bolin asked, looking at his waist. "I can't let you girls be all alone. I'll protect you both." Acting Mako said. "I'm coming too!" Acting Ikki cheered. "Ok. First off. I am not a suave douchebag. Secondly. I do not act like that. This mover sucks." Mako said, crossing his arms. "Let's keep watching and then kill Varric." Asami said.

_Next scene: Goku and the others go to the south pole._

"Goku. Maybe you should go to your third form." Acting Asami said. "You know, I find it funny that they haven't even said 'Super Saiyan' yet. Just 'Form'. Are you serious?" Asami said, turning into a mover critic real fast. "Good thinking, Ikki!" Female Goku said, walking to the side of the stage and when she came back, she had a Golden, spiky, wooden hair, portraying as Goku with Super Saiyan 3 hair. "They won't be able to recognize me now." Female Goku said, deepening her voice. "She got the deep voice part right I guess. Plus that shape of the hair looks like Goku's Super Saiyan 3" Kuvira said. "I have one question... how did they find out about most of this? Varric wasn't with us until Demigra came to Zaofu." Mako said. "I feel as though I should ask that question too. Aang, Toph, Sokka, Zuko, and I were badly portrayed by the Ember Island players years ago. We never even found out who knew about our adventures." Katara said. "Wait, the ember Island players did the same thing with you guys?" Goku said. "Pretty much. The bad portrayals, the acting, and the cast members were all like the one you guys have. There was even a woman who acted like me, but was spewing the word 'Hope' so many times. I never acted like that." Katara said, crossing her arms and remembering the bitch that portrayed her, she still felt sour about that.

_Next scene: Goku and the others meet Korra's mother._

Acting Korra's mother was about as tall as the real one, she even looked closely similar to Korra's mother. There was a Demigra soldier standing menacingly at Acting Korra's mother. "Ok. Now that's not so bad." Korra said. "Oh no! Somebody save me!" Acting Korra's mother said. "Now I regret what I said." Korra said, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Goku." Kuvira said. "Yes, sweetie?" Goku asked. "Do you... want to keep watching this?" Kuvira asked. "Not really. Besides, I got to give the plants some water before we head to bed." Goku said, looking at the clock. "I'll join you." Kuvira said. The couple stood up, gave Korra the Ice cream as a comfort food as she was getting more mad, and went to the garden. Kuvira grabbed a watering can and proceeded to water the garden that they both have grown over the years. Goku looked at Kuvira, looking at her beautiful face. Kuvira noticed this and smirked at him. "What?" Kuvira asked, raising an eyebrow. "Nothing. I'm just really lucky to have someone like you in my life." Goku said. "The same could be said for me. During my time in prison, I had truly believed that I would never get something good in my life. That I was doomed to suffering and pain. I was beaten repeatedly once a day by the guards, I cried almost every night, and as you know I tried to... kill myself a few times." Kuvira said, making Goku look at her with sad and horrified eyes. "Kuvira I... I'm so sorry that ever happened to you." Goku said. "Don't be. I deserved it for what I had done." Kuvira said.

"How badly did they beat you in prison?" Goku asked. Kuvira knew this question would come up, but she was prepared to answer it. "I would have some of my ribs broken, at times my nose broken as well, and multiple amounts on bruises. All of those six years was true pain." Kuvira said. Goku felt anger welling up, the fact that someone did that to Kuvira was infuriating to Goku. "But, I had Korra visit me from time to time. She would come by when she was free and come talk to me." Kuvira said. "Really?" Goku asked. "Yes. I was confused at first, I wondered why she would come and visit the person who tried killing her. Korra would bring tea and we would have small awkward conversations. Asking how we were or how has the world been. She later on found out about the bruises and the broken bones. She was furious, the angriest I had ever seen on her face. She went to those guards and beat the crap out of them, she was even the one who got me to transfer to house arrest in Zaofu. I was surprised, I asked her why she did that. Do you know what she said?" Kuvira asked. "No. What did she say?" Goku asked. "She said 'Everyone deserves a second chance. Even you, Kuvira.'" Kuvira said, making Goku smile. He was truly happy to have a friend and a sister like Korra. Even though they were not blood related, Goku could feel the connection with Korra, like a true brother and sister. "That's good." Goku said. "Hell, she even sang me a song proving my worth in life. Would you like to hear it?" Kuvira asked. "I would love to." Goku said, sitting down on a wooden stool.

Kuvira stood in front of her boyfriend and started with a bit of a dance, in a great amount of grace.

_(A single thread in the tapestry_

_Through its color brightly shine_

_You can never see its purpose_

_I the pattern of the grand design.)_

_(And the stone_ _that__ sits on the very top_

_ Of the mountain's mighty face_

_Does it think it's more important_

_than the stones that form the base?)_

_(So how can you see what your life is worth_

_Or where your value lies?_

_You can never see through the eyes of man_

_You must look at your life_

_Look at your life through the heaven's eyes.)_

Goku was amazed at Kuvira singing, but noticed that she was not finished as she was dancing still. He loved her dancing, Goku thought it was beautiful as she was dancing so fluently and gracefully. It truly was a sight to see.

_(A lake of Gold in the desert sand _

_Is less than a cool fresh spring_

_And to one lost sheeplion, a Shepard boy_

_Is greater than the richest king_

_If a woman loses everything she owns_

_has she truly lost her worth? _

_Or is the beginning of a new and brighter birth?)_

_(So how do you measure the worth of a woman? _

_In wealth or strength or size?_

_In how she gained or how much she gave?_

_The answer will come_

_The answer will come to she who tries_

_To look at her life through Heaven's eyes)_

_(That's why I share all I have with you_

_Though there's little to be found_

_When all we've got is nothing_

_there's a lot to go around)_

_(No life can escape being blown about _

_By the winds of change and chance_

_And though you'll never know all the steps_

_You must learn to join the dance)_

Kuvira pulled Goku up and began to dance cheerily with him.

_(You must learn to join the dance!)_

Kuvira then began singing in a way Goku cold not understand, but enjoyed it nonetheless. As she finished that part, she began to sing her beautiful song again.

_(So, how do you judge what a woman is worth_

_by what she builds or buys?_

_You can never see with your eyes on Earth_

_Look through Heaven's eyes_

_Look at your life_

_Look at your life_

_Look at your through Heaven's eyes!)_

As Kuvira finished her song, Goku was amazed at her singing, as well as her dancing, he found himself panting because of the fun he was having with the dancing. "Your singing voice is... so beautiful." Goku said. "Thank you." Kuvira said, giving Goku a kiss on the lips. "Kuvira, how long have we been dating?" Goku asked. "Hmm... over three years." Kuvira said. "And during that time have you had fun being with me?" Goku asked. "Of course. I love you and I always will. It has been an adventure for me." Kuvira said. "Good. Because I was wondering..." Goku stopped as he turned around, pulled out a small black box out of his pocket. "If you wanted be with me for a lifelong adventure." Goku said, smiling at her. Kuvira thought about it for a second, but when she saw the small box, her eyes widened and she covered her mouth with both of her hands.

"Kuvira, you are the first thing I think about when I wake up and you are always the first thing I think about before I go to bed. You are always on my mind and I... wish to ask you something. Kuvira Beifong, will you marry me?" Goku asked, opened the small box to show a small, but beautiful diamond ring. "Are you sure that you want to be with me?" Kuvira asked. Goku stood back up and kissed Kuvira, giving her the love that she deserved. "Of course I am. I was married before but... I feel more connected with you. I actually feel like I want to be with you forever. I love you, Kuvira. More than anyone that I have ever known." Goku said. Kuvira's eyes started to water, she knew that Goku was truly the one for her. "Than my answer is yes." Kuvira said, smiling at her fiance. Goku smiled and put the ring on Kuvira's left ring finger. "How did you get this?" Kuvira asked. "Asami. She wanted to buy it for us. Actually she pretty much insisted on buying the ring." Goku said, scratching the back of his head with his signature goofy grin.

Kuvira looked out at the window that showed their living room with Korra and the others still ranting on the mover as they were getting to the part of where Goku and Korra fused for the first time. She looked to Asami and closed her eyes. 'Thank you. Asami.' Kuvira thought. Asami looked at the window, which showed Kuvira standing in the garden with her eyes closed. Kuvira opened her eyes and showed Asami the ring. "Hey guys. Look out there." Asami said, nodding her head at Kuvira. Korra and the other looked at Kuvira and the shining diamond ring. "A diamond ring? ... _gasp_ Did Goku propose?" Korra asked. "It looks like he did." Katara said. Korra went to the gardens first and hugged Kuvira. "Congrats, Kuvira!" Korra said. "Thank you, Korra. And thank you, Asami. For doing this for us." Kuvira said. "You're welcome." Asami said. "Well, I have to say that I am happy for you and Goku." Katara said. "Thank you, Katara." Kuvira said, bowing her head.

"Hey, Goku. Already popping out the big question eh? You must be happy." Bolin said. "You have no idea." Goku said, smiling. "Korra?" Goku asked. "Hmm?" Korra asked. Goku walked up to Korra and gave her a loving hug. "Thank you. For protecting her for those six years." Goku said. Korra smiled and returned the hug. "You're welcome, Goku." Korra said, patting his back a few times. "How was the mover?" Kuvira asked. "Spirits don't get us started. They only put you and Goku as just friends, not even in a relationship." Korra said. "Really? That's weird." Goku said. "You should have seen Katara when they brought in her character. Remember when she mentioned that one woman that portrayed as her years ago?" Mako asked. "Yeah, why?" Goku said. "That big bitch was still alive! And she dared play as me again! I'm going to beat Varric to a bloody pulp if it's the last thing I-" Katara stopped, looking straight at the others who had very surprised look at her as she said all of that. She turned around, straightened her hair and smiled back at the others. "Sorry about that. My emotions got the better of me." Katara said, with her kind smile back. "I'll say." Goku said, laughing afterwards.

AN: Hooo! That took a bit and Goku proposing to Kuvira! YAY! Govira for life LOL! _Nervously laughing _I want to mention that yes... I did put in the song "Through Heaven's eyes" from the Prince of Egypt in there only because I wanted to and because I feel that Korra would have sang this to Kuvira because she believed in Kuvira (plz don't sue me). Plus I also know that I will get hate from it. But hear me out. I feel as though that Heaven could be the spirit world or just the skies so please don't hate. Also, I feel like the fog of forgotten souls is hell due to Zhao the conqueror losing his mind for example in the show. The song was so hard to put in due to the spacing not working so I put the lines within parentheses so hopefully it'll make sense. I hope you all enjoyed and please don't forget to leave a review or a question in the reviews and as always, I shall see youuuuu... in the next one. Buh-bye! :)


	17. Chapter 6 (Season 2)

_One month later, Three weeks before Xicor arrives_

"Well, everybody, I can honestly say that you guys are truly ready for the physical training." Goku said, looking at his friends. Kuvira and the others had a significant change in size. They were all more buff than they were now. Their workouts and the eating made their bodies into robust beauties for Kuvira, Korra, and Asami. While Mako and Bolin were significantly bigger. "Now for some of you, your training will be by yourselves with me and some of you may have one or two more with you in my training. Korra, you shall be training with just me and you, Kuvira's going to watch from the side. I am going to teach you how to control the Super Saiyan power." Goku said. "Cool! I can't wait!" Korra said. "Asami. You'll be working by yourself with me as well. I'll be giving a special power." Goku said. "Yes, master." Asami said, her tone filled with determination. "Mako and Bolin. You two will be training with me as Bako. I will teach you how to use that power efficiently. Be ready." Goku said. "You got it!" Bolin said cheerfully. "Ok guys. That's it." Goku said. Korra, Asami, Mako, and Bolin left the room while Kuvira still stood there. "No training for me?" Kuvira asked, kinda hurt by him not including her. "Oh, there is... I just didn't want the others to be jealous of what I'm going to teach you." Goku said, reassuring his fiance. "Oh. And what training is this?" Kuvira asked, obviously curious. "I'm going to teach you the Kaio-ken." Goku said. "Kaio...ken? You mean the one that you used to beat Vegeta with?" Kuvira asked. "Yep!" Goku said. "Well then, thank you." Kuvira said. "You're welcome dear." Goku said, giving Kuvira a kiss.

_One day later, Korra's training_

"Alright, Korra. Let's get started. I want you to go Super Saiyan Avatar for me." Goku said. "Alright then." Korra said. She then transformed into her SSA form. "Good. Now. I want you to try and hit me." Goku said. "Excuse me?" Korra asked. "Hit me. Don't hold back, use all of my training and try to hit me. When you can hit me in the face, then your training will be complete." Goku said. "Ok... I guess." Korra said. She threw in a few punches hesitantly, but none landed on Goku. Goku then swept her by the feet and let her fall on the back of the head pretty hard. Goku then was close to her face. "When I say 'Hit me', you hit me. Got it?" Goku growled. "Fine. But don't blame me if I hurt you." Korra said. Goku grinned and stood with his hands behind his back. "Come on then." Goku said. Korra then charged forward, attacking with swift and quick attacks, but she couldn't land in on a punch. "This all you got?" Goku mocked, making Korra growl. "RAAAAH!" Korra shouted, using kicks and punches, but they still would not land on Goku's face. "Damn it!" Korra shouted. Kuvira watched from the side and was amazed that Korra couldn't land a single punch on Goku, even as a Super Saiyan Avatar. This fight went on for another 20 minutes before Goku decided to stop. "Alright. Stop." Goku said, seeing Korra pant like crazy. "I see that you are still getting use to the power even after 3 whole years. I have a special task for you, Korra." Goku said. "Sure, what is it?" Korra asked. "I want you to stay as a Super Saiyan Avatar for three whole week. No breaks. This will help you keep that form without running out of energy and stamina. You will start that tomorrow. Ok?" Goku asked. "You got it. Thank you for the spar." Korra said, taking her leave.

_Asami's training _

"Goku, I'm ready for my training." Asami said, getting serious. "Good, you will be receiving a power that I think could help you be stronger, faster, and more perceptive." Goku said. "Thank you, Goku." Asami said. "Now, from what I have noticed from you, Asami... I see that there is a power building within you like... potential that is buried in you." Goku said. "Buried... in me?" Asami asked. "Yes. And I am going to unlock your potential. You are strong and excellent at fighting. But when this potential is unleashed... you will be the strongest non bender on the planet." Goku said, earning a surprised look from Asami. "Let's get started." Asami said. "Now I saw this technique on Namek when I read my friend's mind. That the Grand Elder Namekian had the power to unlock potential within people. I wanted to learn it, but I never got the chance to use it on anyone, plus I made a few changes just to make it more effective.. So this will be new for me as it will be for you." Goku said. Asami nodded and was eager for this to begin. Goku placed his hand on top of Asami's head. "Charge up your Ki to its highest." Goku said. Asami focused her Ki and let it rise to its highest. Goku then let his Ki fall to her level, next he connected his energy with hers. "Now on the count of three we are both going to rise our Ki and when your Ki is at a certain limit. I will stop. After that, you will be on your own to make yourself stronger in training. Ok?" Goku asked. Asami nodded again. "One. Two. Three!" Goku said. "HAAAAAAAAAAA!" Asami and Goku shouted, feeling their Ki rise greatly. "I can feel it. My body it... it feels amazing! RAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Asami shouted. Kuvira watched, seeing how great Asami's Ki was. 'This power is unreal!' Kuvira thought. After 4 minutes, the two stopped charging their Ki as Asami's potential has reached its limit. "Wow. This power... it... it feels good." Asami said, feeling confidant about herself now. "You Asami, are now the strongest non bender on the planet. I say you're about as strong as I was on Namek before I transformed into a Super Saiyan." Goku said. "I'm that strong?! Damn, that's pretty awesome." Asami said. "I know. You should be proud. Now... I want you to do something for me." Goku said. "What's that?" Asami asked. "Hit me." Goku said. "I-I'm sorry?" Asami asked. "Hit me. Right in the face. If you manage to do that with your new power, your training will be complete." Goku said. "So just... hit you. Without hesitation?" Asami said. "Yep. And as a bonus, I am not going to hit back, just block if necessary." Goku said. Asami nodded and got into her fighting stance. "Begin!" Goku called. Asami eye's narrowed as she, lunged her right fist in while also putting her left fist to her hip as a back up. Goku moved to his left, dodging the attack and as that happened, Asami spun fast and tried to elbow him. Goku blocked the attack and smiled at Asami. "Nice job!" Goku said. Asami then came in a flurry of accurate and fast attacks, her unlocked potential was giving a huge help to her. Goku was blocking and dodging, but noticing how much he saw himself in her. He could see that burning fire that he had and that he could also see that she wanted to finish what she started, much like Goku. After 30 minutes, the two were still sparing, Asami just didn't seem to quit. Asami kept going, still keeping up the pace of the punches and kicks. She then made a high kick to Goku's face, Goku blocked it, but it was just blocked by the knuckle of the pinkie, Goku couldn't believe it, Korra was no where near close to punching or kicking him in the face, but Asami was an inch close, _extremely _close to hitting Goku in the face. "That was great, Asami! You did better than Korra did. I'm truly amazed. But this shall end our training for today, keep on training. I have faith that you will master my training soon." Goku said. "Thank you. See you soon guys." Asami said, taking her leave for the day.

_Maki and Bolin's training_

"Hey, Goku, we're ready for our fusion training." Bolin said cheerily. "Great, let's get started." Goku said. "Fuuuuu... siooon... HA!" Maki and Bolin said, fusing into Bako. "Now I have a task for you." Goku said. "And what's that?" Bako asked. "Hit me in the face. If you can do that, you will be finished with your training." Goku said. "Seems easy enough." Bako said. "You say that now, but not even Korra in her Super Saiyan Avatar form couldn't even hit him." Kuvira said. "R-Really?!" Bako asked, looking nervous. "Yeah. And he was only in his base form." Kuvira said, making Bako more and more scared. "Now now, sweetie, no need to get them scared. I need them to be at their best." Goku said, smiling widely. "I'm sorry, dear. Just wanted to give them a bit of a scare." Kuvira said. "_Nervously laughs _Well, I guess I should start my attack." Bako said. "Whenever you're ready." Goku said. After 5 minutes, Bako was already panting, he lost miserably. "_Laughs _I guess you guys need some serious training. Don't worry I'm not mad, just keep on training. I'm sure you guys will become stronger eventually." Goku said. "Right." Bako shrugged, standing up straight. "We'll see you guy's later." Bako said, taking his leave.

_Kuvira's training_

"Ok. I'm ready for my training." Kuvira said, getting serious. "Good. Now, to start, I should mention this; the Kaio-ken is a very powerful technique, but it does come with repercussions." Goku said. "Such as?" Kuvira asked. "If you go past Kaio-ken X2, your body will swell and after you use it for an extended period of time, your body will start to ache badly, you won't be able to move that much." Goku said. "I see. I'll be careful then." Kuvira said, taking in that information. "Now, let's start on getting you to transform into the Kaio-ken. Feel your Ki forming around you, can you feel it?" Goku asked. Kuvira closed her eyes and tried to feel her Ki. As she felt it, she could see her Ki flowing around her body. "I can." Kuvira said. "Good. Now, try to make your Ki focus onto your chest, like bottling it up until it'll eventually explode. Got it?" Goku asked. "Right." Kuvira said, she then focused her Ki down to her chest, she could feel her chest burning like a wildfire inside, it was beginning to feel uncomfortable. "You can feel your chest burning can't you?" Goku said, seeing Kuvira sweat around her body. "Y-Yes. It's hot." Kuvira said, trying to fight against the burning sensation. "That's good. Now... let out your rage! Let that Ki explode!" Goku shouted. "HAAAAAAAAAHH!" Kuvira shouted, felling her whole body burn. Her Ki became red, as did her whole body. She had done it. She had learned the Kaio-ken. "I did it. And I feel so... powerful now." Kuvira said, observing herself, she had noticed that her muscles were bigger than before. "Good. Take in pride that you have learned this technique." Goku said. "Trust me I will." Kuvira said. She threw some punches and saw that she was faster than before. Kuvira then began doing some kicks and saw that she was a blur. "Damn, I like this new power." Kuvira said. "I bet. In this form you look really sexy." Goku said, blushing a bit. "Why thank you, Goku." Kuvira said, kissing her fiance. "You're welcome." Goku said. "Can we spar? Just spar?" Kuvira asked. "Sure." Goku said.

The couple began their spar, throwing punches and kicks at a good pace for each other. Kuvira was actually keeping up with Goku now in his base form, he's actually blocking her attacks which was a big step up for Kuvira and her skill. 'Perhaps I may be even stronger than Toph Beifong in her prime.' Kuvira thought. As she saw that one of goku's punches was coming close, she decided to see how powerful she had become by letting Goku hit her directly in the face. Kuvira stood right there and took Goku's punch full force. "OH NO!" Goku shouted, wincing at what he just did to Kuvira. "Sweetie, are you alright?" Goku asked. "_Laughs _I really am stronger than ever!" Kuvira cheered. "Sweetie... don't scare me like that I thought I hurt you really badly." Goku said. "I still felt it, I'm just more durable now. Besides I got you to block my attacks this time." Kuvira said. "I guess." Goku said. "I'm sorry for worrying you." Kuvira said, giving Goku a reassuring kiss. "It's fine. We still need to train for that energy that I felt, it's still heading this way." Goku said. "then we shouldn't waste time then." Kuvira said, getting into her fighting stance once again.

AM: Well, I hope you all enjoyed Chapter 6 and sorry that this took so long. Moving into a new place sucks. Please bring your reviews and questions and as always... I shall see youuuuu... in the next one. Stay awesome everybody. Buh-Bye! :)


	18. Chapter 7 (Season 2)

_Two weeks later, one week before Xicor arrives to Earth_

Kuvira was at the library, working her job to the finest. She was liked by the other co-workers, including her boss. She would work at the front counter, checking out books for people, documenting on returns on books, and stocking new books that were either special ordered or ordered by her boss. She was truly happy to work there, it was relaxing, and there was no drama there, plus the pay was decent there for a small library. "Kuvira. Your shift is finished. You can go on home." Kuvira's boss said. "Thank you. See you tomorrow." Kuvira said, getting her co-workers to wave goodbye to her. She walked outside and saw the afternoon sun, looking at the beautiful orange and red clouds. 'Me and Goku should go to the lake and just watch the sun set sometime.' Kuvira thought. She walked on to the city's grocery store, clocking in and putting on the company apron as she was a cashier. She liked working there too, the pay was good, the co-workers are mostly nice, but there were times where fights would start and Kuvira would have to intervene by calling security. If she tried to get into the fight, she would probably get fired and she didn't need that on her plate, nor on Goku's.

"That will be 30 yuans ma'am." Kuvira said, finshing up this elderly woman's groceries. "Why thank you missy. Here you go." The elderly woman said, giving her the money. "Thank you. Would you like any assistance on someone carrying your groceries, ma'am?" Kuvira asked, smiling lightly. "Why, that'd be mighty nice of ya. Please." The elderly woman said. "Chigong. Take over for a minute. I'll be right back." Kuvira said, carrying the elderly woman's groceries. "Sure thing, Kuvira." Chigong said, helping the next customer. Kuvira walked at a slow pace as the elderly woman was barely catching up. "My mobile is right over there." The elderly woman said, pointing at her Satomobile across the road. "I see. Thank you." Kuvira said. The two were waiting for the light to change and the elderly woman saw Kuvira's wedding ring. "How long have you been married, missy?" The elderly woman asked. "Oh, I'm not married yet. My fiance proposed to me a few weeks ago." Kuvira said. "And how is the young man? Is he nice?" The elderly woman asked.

"The nicest man I've ever known. I'm glad that I have him in my life." Kuvira said. "Why, your a lucky woman, and he's a lucky man. Ahhhh, I remember when I got proposed to. It was so romantic. We were childhood friends, me and my husband. It was so long ago." The elderly woman said. "I'm sure he is happy to have you." Kuvira said. "He was." The elderly woman said, frowning a tad. Kuvira knew why she was doing that. "I'm sorry for your loss, ma'am. Was he a good man?" Kuvira asked. "One of the greatest. He was a firebender named Kiko. We were married for 70 years. He was sweet to me and to our children. He died about a year ago from a heart attack." The elderly woman said. "I see. Again, I am sorry for your loss." Kuvira said, seeing the signal light to walk the walking intersection. "Dont be," The elderly woman said, walking slowly with Kuvira. "It was his time to go and soon... my time will come and I will be with him again." The elderly woman finished, smiling, making Kuvira smile along with her. Now Kuvira was truly excited to get married to Goku. But something donned on her, children. She never even had thought of having with children even when she was with Baatar Jr. they would have been terrible if they were Baatar's kids. But what is they were Goku's, the possibilities were flooding her mind. 'Little Super Saiyans. That sounds so adorable.' Kuvira thought, blushing a bit.

"Oh dear!" The elderly woman cried, pointing at her Satomobile as some parts of it were being dismantled and taken by two teenagers. "HEY!" Kuvira shouted, running towards the teenagers. "Oh shit! Run!" One of the teenagers said. "No. Let's have fun with this one." The big teenager said, looking like he was leading this whole thing. "Get off the woman's car." Kuvira said in a low, intimidting tone. 'Or what bitch?" The big teenager asked, grinning. "Or your gonna get hurt. And I won't go easy on little punks like you." Kuvira said, tilting her head to the right and cracking her neck, still holding that intimidating look. "What's going on boys? What's the hol-" A man said, looking at Kuvira. When Kuvira looked at the man, she remembered him in an instant as she saw his scar that was his chin and was shaking. "Yo, Shiko, what's up?" Another man asked, coming out, Kuvira saw him as well and her shaking became worse. "Well, look what we have here, Quan. It's our old friend. Remember her?" Shiko asked, grinning. "Oh yeah. It's her. Come on, bud, let's get reaquainted with her." Quan said, grinning. 'Oh spirits. It's them. They were the ones who beat me to near death in prison. What are they doing here?' Kuvira thought. "You know them?' The big teenager asked. "Shut up and keep dismantling." Shiko said. "Dear, are you alright?" The elderly woman asked, getting no response from Kuvira. "Hey there, Kuvira. Did you miss us?" Quan asked, walking up closer to Kuvira. She didn't respond, She couldn't even speak at that moment. "Awwww, what's wrong, Kuvira? Did you miss us so much you forgot to speak?" Shiko asked. 'What did Goku say to you last week? What did he say?' Kuvira thought, closing her eyes.

_Flashback _

_"Kuvira if you ever feel afraid to fight someone. Think of something that would anger you. I have an idea, think of Baatar jr. and think of what he has said and done to you. That's what will give you strength for the Kaio-ken." Goku said._

_Present_

Kuvira opened her eyes and made herself see Baatar Jr.'s face and see him laugh at her. "RAAAAAAAAAAAH! KAIO-KEN X2!" Kuvira shouted, turning her Ki crimson red. It was more red than times one of the Kaio-ken. She felt her muscles become more larger and her powerful felt even greater. "What the-?!" Quan asked. "HAAAAAAAAH! Kuvira shouted, losing herself in the anger. "WE"LL END THIS RIGHT HERE!** RIGHT NOW!**" Kuvira roared, charging at the two.

_At the apartment_

Goku was watering the plants as he felt a spike of energy somewhere in the city. It was Kuvira's Ki. "Oh no." Goku said. He used instant transmission and went to Kuvira's location. When he got there, he saw Kuvira in a great amount of rage, beating in someone's face and also crushing another person's face onto the dirt. Kuvira began snarling and started to strangle Quan and Shiko with both of her hands and her irises were gone. "Kuvira! STOP!" Goku shouted, running up to her. "Die... die..." Kuvira said in a low tone, squeezing Quan and Shiko's throats tighter. "Kuvira! Kuvira, it's me." Goku said, trying to get her to look at her. She looked and saw Goku. Her irises came back and she powered down, letting go of the two people she was strangling. "What...? What happened...?" Kuvira asked, not able to remember what had happened. "You were pretty passed and nearly killed these two sweetie." Goku said, brushing her hair back. "Oh... I remember now. These two were actually the ones that beat me in prison and I used that advice you gave me." Kuvira said, feeling tired. "Wait, these are the ones that-... well. I think I know what to do." Goku said, grinning evilly.

_10 minutes later_

Quan and Shiko were hung onto a light pole and were naked with signs on them saying 'I beat women in prison'. Chief Beifong saw this and started to laugh a little. "Nice work, Goku." Lin said. "Ma'am! This lady needs help with her Satomobile, it was vandalized by these two hooligans. "Then go help her then! Rookies, take the woman to her house. Ma'am, don't worry, we'll bring your Satomobile to you in the morning." Lin said. "Thank you, dear, although I am worried about that kuvira girl, she was in such a rage, she beat these men with her own bare hands." The elderly woman said. "Kuvira did? Hmm." A man said. "Ah, President Raiko, I didn't expect you to be here." Lin said. "I was just walking in the neighborhood. So it was she who did... this?" Raiko asked. "No. This was Goku. We've been looking for these two for months. Kuvira was the one who put these two down for the count." Lin said. "Goku and Kuvira hmm? Those two are dangerous." Raiko said. "I assure you sir, they aren't. You allowed Kuvira to stay remember?" Lin asked. "Yes, but have you been keeping an eye on her? You weren't with her when this happened. What if this happens again?" Raiko asked. "I assure you sir. It won't happen. Kuvira's changed. I have noticed that in the past few years." Lin said. "True. Perhaps it's her boyfriend. Goku was it? I'll be paying them a visit tomorrow." Raiko said, walking away. "Sir!" Lin called, sensing that something bad may happen.

_At the apartment_

Kuvira was sleeping soundly. 'The Kaio-ken isn't best for her. I wonder what will be though. I want her to be stronger. But what? Wait...' Goku thought, remembering someone. He closed his eyes and tried to find a specific energy signal. 'Found you!' Goku thought, using his instant transmission.

_Planet of the Kai's_

An old purple man was sitting against a tree looking at sexy picture of women in bikinis. "Ooooh Hoo Hoo! This one's nice!" The elder said. Goku then appeared in front of him with a magazine in the back of his pants. "EH?! Who're you?!" the elder said. "Elder Kai! I knew it was you!" Goku said, smiling. "You know me? But your no Kai!" Elder Kai said. "Oh yeah, I forgot I went back in time so you wouldn't remember me. Look, I know I'm not one, but I need your help! Can you use you Elder Kai unlock on my fiancé?" Goku asked. "WHAT?! How do you know about that?!" Elder Kai asked. "Please? If you do, I'll give you this!" Goku said, showing him a bikini girl magazine but in a bigger version and it was the new issue. "HOOOOO! How did you get such a beautiful thing?" Elder Kai asked. "Will you do it?" Goku asked, waving the book around Elder Kai's face. "FINE, just grimme!" Elder Kai shouted. Goku gave him the magazine and used instant transmission with Elder Kai.

_Back at the apartment_

"Alright, you really do want me to do this. I will help you as promised." Elder Kai said. Goku got him a chair for Elder Kai to sit on and let him do the works. "Well... she's not meditating. But it'll do I suppose. This will take a while so please be patient and don't disrupt the process." Elder Kai said. "Take all the time you need." Goku said, obviously excited.

_5 hours later_

Goku fell asleep on the couch as he was waiting for the Elder Kai to finish up. "Hey!" Elder Kai said, tapping on Goku's shoulder. Goku woke up and rubbed his eyes. "Yeah, what's up?" Goku said. "I finished up. I want to go back to my planet now." Elder Kai said. "Alright." Goku said, stretching his arms. He used instant transmission and sent Elder Kai back to his planet.

_Planet of the Kai's_

"I should let you know. She must charge up her energy only then will she activate the unlock." Elder Kai said. "Got it. Thank you, Elder Kai. Hope to see you again someday!" Goku said, using his instant transmission to go back home. "Yeah, whatever! Just don't bother me again ya hear?! Sheesh, kids these days." Elder Kai grumbled, reading his new magazine.

_Back on earth, in the apartment_

"Hopefully this will be better for you, Kuvira. I love you." Goku said, kissing Kuvir on her forehead. Kuvira then snuggled up to Goku, sleeping peacefully.

AN: This story is about to get serious. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please send me a review or any questions and as always. I shall see youuuuu... in the next one. Stay awesome everybody! Buh-Bye! :)


	19. Chapter 7 part 2 (Season 2)

Kuvira woke up the next morning and felt a little groggy. She looked and found that Goku was not sleeping next to her. "Goku? Dear?" Kuvira asked in a whispered tone, not able to fully speak as her throat felt a little sore. "Ugggh... my throat hurts." Kuvira said, rubbing her throat. Then someone opened the bedroom door and it showed Goku with a tray full of food. It had eggs from a cockatiel chicken, 4 pieces of pig bear bacon, and some orange juice. "Morning, Kuvira! Did you sleep well?" Goku asked. "I slept alright. What's all this?" Kuvira asked. "I made you breakfast, of course it took me a long while because I was being super careful about cooking all of this." Goku said. "I had cooking instructions on the fridge." Kuvira said. "I know. I just... couldn't read it." Goku said. "What do you mean?" Kuvira asked. "Well... uh... I..." Goku couldn't say anything, he felt embarrassed about something. "What? You're making it sound like you can't read." Kuvira said. Goku's eyes widened from that. "Can you... not read?" Kuvira asked. "Not a lot. Only... very little things." Goku said, he couldn't even look at her. "Why didn't you tell me?" Kuvira asked. "How could I tell you?" Goku asked. "Did you ever go to school?" Kuvira asked. Goku turned his head again. "You _never _went to school?" Kuvira asked. "There wasn't one where I was living with my Grandpa. So he never took me, he only taught me how to fight and if there was a sign that I was curious about, he would tell me what it said." Goku said. Kuvira felt bad now for even asking, she could feel Goku's embarrassment growing. "Do you... like me less now? Because I can't read and that I never went to school. That I'm stupid." Goku said. "You're not stupid. I never said nor did I think that. I am a bit surprised but that doesn't mean I like you any less. I love you." Kuvira said, giving Goku a reassuring kiss. "Thank you, Kuvira. Oh, your breakfast is gonna get cold, try it and see how it is." Goku said.

Kuvira grabbed the fork that was on the tray, got a small bit of the egg, and ate it. "Mmmm! This is good!" Kuvira said. "Really?" Goku asked, getting a quick nod from Kuvira. "This bacon is good too." Kuvira said. "I'm glad you like it." Goku said. "What happen to Quan and Shiko?" Kuvira asked. "I sent them to the police station." Goku said. "That's good. _Sigh_ My boss is going to wonder where I went." Kuvira said. "Don't worry about that. Mako explained what happened to your boss and he understood." Goku said. "Oh, good. At least that got situated." Kuvira said. "Yep. Plus, I got you a new transformation for you to try." Goku said. "Which one? Unlocked potential?" Kuvira asked. Goku shook his head no. "Well, it's not the Kaioken or the unlocked potential then what is it?" Kuvira asked. "Elder Kai unlock." Goku said, grinning. "...What?" Kuivra asked. "Kuvira, I saw how the Kaioken was not a good weapon of choice for you, so I remembered the Elder Kai and tried to find him and I did. He didn't remember me but he gave the unlock just last night. _Yawn _he did take a long time though, I hardly got any sleep." Goku said, his eyes drooping. Kuvira giggled a little bit, moved the tray over to her nightstand, and pulled Goku to her chest. "Just snuggle up to me and get some sleep. You earned it." Kuvira said. Goku closed his eyes and was falling asleep. Kuvira then snuggled up to Goku and fell asleep as well.

_Late afternoon_

Kuvira woke up, she looked and saw that Goku was still asleep next to her. Kuvira slowly got up and walked about the apartment, she grabbed the watering bucket and watered the plants. 'Goku has been taking excellent care of these plants.' Kuvira thought, smiling. After she finished watering the plants, she went into the training room and looked at herself in the mirror. 'Hmm... I have the Elder Kai's power inside of me, like Goku's son Gohan. From he told me from the story, Gohan powered up to the max and he became stronger than ever. He didn't even have to go Super Saiyan. Until he stopped training for a long time.' Kuvira thought. She then started to power up. "HAAAAAAAAA!" Kuvira shouted, powering up to her max. After she finished powering up she saw that electricity surrounded her. She looked at herself in the mirror and notice a change in her look. Her skin looked more shiny, her muscles felt bigger but it hardly showed, and she felt lighter. "Wow. I feel amazing. This power is very different than the Kaioken." Kuvira said. She threw some punches and kicks in the air and she was so much faster than before. "Amazing." Kuvira said. "I know right." Goku said. She turned to see her fiancé at the door of the training room. "So this is the power your first son had. I'm surprised." Kuvira said. "Why don't we have a spar and I'll show how strong I have to be in order to fight you." Goku said. "Sure. I don't mind, dear." Kuvira said.

Goku stood on the other side of the mat, as did Kuvira on the other side. "HAAAAAAAAH!" Goku shouted, transforming into his Super Saiyan 3. 'I'm this strong to face him in that form?!' Kuvira thought. "You ready, Kuvira?" Goku asked in his deep tone. When Kuvira was done looking surprised at herself, she grinned and got into her fighting stance. "Ready when you are." Kuvira said. "Here I go!" Goku shouted, charging at her. Goku disappeared from her sight, but her right arm reacted and blocked a kick that came to her left ribcage. 'Wha- I Didn't even mean to do that!' Kuvira thought, surprised at herself. Goku threw some more attacks and they were all blocked by Kuvira. Kuvira now understood Goku's position in a way, on how strong you are and how someone is trying to defeat you or even trying to hit you. Kuvira then threw a punch and her punch somehow landed on Goku's face. Goku backed up and felt blood trickle out of his mouth, he wiped the blood off and then, Kuvira grinned. "Don't get cocky, Kuvira. I'm still standing!" Goku shouted. Kuvira charged at him and landed a punch on Goku's stomach, making him freeze up. She then spun around and landed a kick to the right side of his face, sending him to the other side of the room. Goku was slowing getting back up, having a hard time to fight her as a Super Saiyan 3. Kuvira then charged at Goku and was about to land a hit on him, but she didn't. Instead, she gave him a kiss and a hug. "I think we did enough sparring for today." Kuvira said. Goku laughed. "Ok, then." Goku said. "Goku, can I ask something?" Kuvira asked. "Of course you can. You don't have to ask to ask me something." Goku said. Kuvira blushes, she was embarrassed to ask this, she went to his ear. "I want to have a child with you." Kuvira whispered. Goku looked at her, seeing the blush. "You want to have... a baby with me?" Goku asked, getting a small nod from Kuvira. "At first, I never wanted a child, especially with Baatar. But with you, I want a child with you. A child that is like the two of us. I don't care if it's a boy or a girl, I just want this with you." Kuvira said. Goku was surprised, but he smiled and gave her a long, passionate kiss.

As he was still kissing her, Goku lifted Kuvira up and had her wrap her legs around his waist. He walked on to their bedroom and laid her down gently onto the bed. Both of them took off their clothes and Goku reverted to his base form. Goku kissed her neck, making her moan. He then moved his hand slowly down her back as he was now kissing her breasts, making her moan louder. "Goku..." Kuvira whispered. Goku slowly went inside her, no words were said, just kissing and moaning from one another. Kuvira moved her self up to sit on Goku's lap, bouncing up and down slowly. Both of them were looking at each other as they both felt the same level of pleasure. "Kuvira... I'm about to..." Goku stopped as he came inside her. Kuvira moaned a little louder as she could feel it inside her. Both of them were panting as this different than all the other times they had sex. The two then got themselves covered with the blanket and snuggled up to one another. "I love you, Goku." Kuvira said. "I love you too, Kuvira." Goku said, giving her a kiss.

AN: This chapter took so long since I finished Season 1 of Optimus Prime in SAO and making the new story One Punch Man in RWBY, and then I got this awesome reviewer named 'AvatarHiccup' Thank you so much for being a huge supporter. Please get an account so that I could get to speak with you. I would like that :). Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, please send me your reviews and questions and as always... I shall see youuuuuu... in the next one. Stay awesome everyone. Buh-Bye! :)


	20. Chapter 8 (Season 2)

It was morning and a knock was heard on Goku and Kuvira's door. Goku got up from the bed and walked over to the door. He opened it and saw President Raiko. "Hello, President Raiko." Goku said. "Hello, Goku. I am here to just check in on you and Kuvira. I was going to come in yesterday but I was needed. How are you two doing?" Raiko asked. "We're fine. She's asleep right now." Goku said. "I see. I heard that she was in a fight with some criminals." Raiko said. "Yeah, she was carrying some old lady's bags nd she saw that they were vandalizing her car so she went and beat up those guys." Goku said. "Ah, and was it you that brought those criminals to the station in the way they were?" Raiko asked, getting a large grin from Goku.

"Well, that explains it." Raiko said. "Goku..." Kuvira said, walking out of the room and rubbed her eyes. "Hey, sweetie! President Raiko is here." Goku said. "Oh, President, it is good to see you." Kuvira said, shaking Raiko's hand. "Thank you, Kuvira." Raiko said. "he's here because of what happened with the old lady." Goku said. "We're not in trouble are we?" Kuvira asked. "No. I was just seeing how you two were." Raiko said. "Ah, well thank you for checking up on us." Goku said. "Of course. Stay safe you two." Raiko said, taking his leave. Goku closed the door and the door knocked again, Goku then opened the door again to find Suyin Beifong.

"Oh, hey Suyin. What brings you here?" Goku asked. "Just wanted to see how you and Kuvira are doing. Oh my, Kuvira you look so much younger now." Suyin said. "Why thank you, Su. It's so good to see you again. I have wonderful news." Kuvira said. "Oh? And what's that, dear?" Suyin asked. Kuvira smiled and lifted up her left hand, showing Suyin the diamond ring. "_Gasp _He proposed?" Suyin asked, earning a nod from Kuvira. "Oh I'm so happy for you both! Oh, I'm gonna have a son-in-law. That's amazing!" Suyin said, getting excited. "And... we're planning on having a baby." Kuvira said, making Suyin more and more excited. "Oh my spirits, I can totally imagine little super saiyans running around oh that's so adorable!" Suyin said. "I know right?" Kuvira laughed, getting her mother to laugh along with her.

The door knocked again and Goku went to get the door, he opened it and saw Katara. "Hey, Katara! What's up?" Goku asked. "Nothing much, how are you, dear?" Katara asked. "I'm doing well, me and the others have been training real hard for that person that'll be coming soon." Goku said. "How soon do you think that they will be?" Katara asked. "In a few days. I'm excited, but also pretty scared." Goku said. "Why dear?" Katara asked. "Well..." Goku stopped for a second as he went outside with Katara and sat with her on some wooden chairs that Kuvira bought a few months ago. "Kuvira and I are planning on having a baby." Goku said. "Oh well congratulations, Goku. I have to say that I will be very happy to meet him or her." Katara said. "Thanks, but with that, I'm not sure if I wanna bring Kuvira into this. I mean, I just made her more powerful than my own Super Saiyan 3, I ask her to marry me, and now were planning on having a baby. It's getting harder and harder for me to bring her with me to this fight, you know?" Goku asked. "I do know. When I was pregnant with my daughter Kya, my husband Aang didn't want me to fight because I was pregnant, but I was still as strong as ever and was still careful when I fought. So don't worry, Goku, I'm sure that Kuvira will do just fine." Katara said. "Yeah, you're right. Besides, it's not like the baby's already been formed yet." Goku said. "That's right. Don't worry over it, Goku. I believe in her just as much as I believe in you and the others." Katara said, giving Goku a hug. Goku hugged her back, feeling better about all of this.

"Oh, Katara. Hello. It's good to see you." Kuvira said, walking out the door. "Ah, Kuvira dear, it's good to see you again. I hear that you and Goku are planning on having a child together." Katara said. "Indeed we are." Kuvira said, sitting on Goku's lap. "Well, I hope that you will have a baby soon." Katara said. "Thank you. Goku, should we continue sparring?" Kuvira asked. "Sure! I'd love to!" Goku said, carrying his fiancé and carried her to the room. "I can sense that Kuvira has gotten a lot stronger now." Katara said, seeing Kuvira fighting Goku as a Super Saiyan 3. "I know. Look at her go. What did Goku do to get her to this state. I may need to ask him to do it myself." Suyin said, making Katara laugh a bit. "I can sense a great marriage in these two. They are truly meant for each other." Katara said. "I agree. I can't wait for their child to be born." Suyin said, obviously excited and already imagining Goku and Kuvira's baby while also imagining the baby calling her grandma. "Let's also hope that they will be able to deal with whatever is coming soon." Katara said. "You going to help?" Suyin asked. "Most likely, but with my old age, I have been getting more tired. Not sure of what to do. What about you?" Katara said. "I will watch from a distance, I have some of my guards with me so if they need a distraction or any help, I'll assist them." Suyin said. "That sounds like a good idea." Katara said. "Man look at her go, she's actually putting Goku in a corner." Suyin said, seeing Kuvira attack Goku and putting him through the ringer.

AN: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I am so sorry for taking this long, I have been working on a new story called One Punch Man in RWBY. Please take a look at it. Be sure to send me a review, also make sure to follow and favorite my story for more content, and as always... I shall see youuuuu... in the next one. Buh-Bye! :)


	21. Chapter 9 (Season 2)

_KuXicor's arrival_

"Finally I'm on Earth. It took a few months, but now... I can find my father and start the carnage." Xicor said to himself. "Why hello sir, would like to buy some ice? It'll be nice for drinks and even for storing... fish?" The man said as he saw Xicor's hand in front of his face. Xicor grinned and blasted the man, along with a decent section of the city. "No thanks. I just need to find my father." Xicor said, grinning.

_Goku's apartment_

"Oh no! Kuvira get up! It's starting!" Goku said, getting up and putting on his Gi. "Oh crap!" Kuvira said, getting up quickly and putting on some battle clothes, her metal bending uniform. There was a knock on the door and Goku answered and he saw Korra, Asami, Mako, Bolin, Katara, and Suyin. "Oh good, you guys are already here." Goku said. "We'll follow you." Korra said, getting the others to agree. "No. I'll let whoever this is come to us." Goku said. He then began to power up and signal whoever it was. "I see, so father wants me to come to him. I guess it would only be fair." Xicor said, flying to Goku's location.

"Who is that?" Korra asked, looking at Xicor. "Don't know. But whoever he is, he is no joke." Goku said. "I can feel evil radiating out of him." Katara said. When Xicor reached Goku's apartment, he greeted them with an evil grin. "Who are you?" Korra asked. "Hello, my name is Xicor. Son to the south Kai and the son of Goku." Xicor said, getting everyone surprised. "That's not possible. I was never with the south Kai." Goku said. "Not physically." Xicor said. "What do you mean?" Goku asked. "You see, my mother, she reached out to you in a dream and with that, she proceeded to have sex with you, and in turn made me." Xicor said. "I don't even remember that. When did this happen?" Goku asked. "Before Demigra became a problem." Xicor said. "You know about, Demigra?" Bolin asked. "He brought me and two other Saiyans here, but I got rid of them, only one of them was just a Super Saiyan 5. So sad." Xicor said. "A Super Saiyan 5? Are you serious?!" Asami asked. "I am. In fact, since I am in such a good mood. I'll show you my Super Saiyan transformations." Xicor said.

Xicor then powered up to his first form, standard Super saiyan, but with his horns getting longer.. "This is Super Saiyan as you know." Xicor said. "Hnn! This is Super Saiyan 2." Xicor said. "Khhha! Super Saiyan 3!" Xicor said. "And now... HYAAA! For the new forms. Here's Super Saiyan 4." Xicor said, revealing a form with red fur and black hair with yellow irises. "Dude, look, his horns on his chin are getting bigger every time he transforms. That's so creepy!" Bolin said. "You're worried about that?! Seriously, Bolin?" Mako asked. "What? They're creepy!" Bolin said, shaking a bit while also earning sighs from his friends. "This... HYAAAAAAHH!" Xicor shouted, powering up again. His new form showed his body covered with fur again, but it was silver and he also had solver hair and tan skin. "...is Super Saiyan 5." Xicor said. "Dear spirits. That power is unreal." Kuvira said. 'I can't face this, not even with the elder Kai unlock.' Kuvira said. "Oh, I still have two more transformations." Xicor said, grinning. "TWO MORE?!" Everyone else asked. "Ha ha ha! I see that you're surprised. Good, cause these two will be very destructive." Xicor said. "Before you do that uh... can we go somewhere where there's no people?" Goku asked. "Oh uh... sure... if you want." Xicor said.

_At a small island_

'Ok. Now can I transform?" Xicor said. "Yep." Goku said, releasing all of his friends since he had to fly them up. "Ok. Now, HYYAAAAA!" Xicor shouted, making the Island crack, the sea forming tidal waves as he was transforming into a new form. After the tidal waves dissipated, the group saw a new Super saiyan form with him having fur still all over his body but with the color being an orange fade, with long faded crimson red hair, and his horns on his chin were to the middle of his chest in length. "This is Super Saiyan 6." Xicor said. 'Super Saiyan 6... and he has only one more transformation. I won't stand a chance by myself. But maybe fusion could work. Maybe.' Kuvira said, looking at Goku. "Now, I am assuming this, but I guess you will be going to your full strength right?" Xicor asked. "That's right." Goku asked. "I figured. So I guess I'll show you my final form. Be honored, father. Because this'll be the only time that you'll ever see it." Xicor said.

Xicor began to strain as he began to make the atmosphere heavier and also began to make the sky pitch black. "What is this?" Suyin asked, she then looked at Katara who in turn had a look of pure horror. "That amount of evil. That is... vile. Oh spirits!" Katana said, shaking in fear. Xicor began snarling as he was trying to transform, black electricity began to surround Xicor. The ground was breaking off and was floating up into the sky. Xicor's body began to get bigger, and his hair became as small as Goku's super saiyan hair. Xicor's top Gi ripped off from the magnitude of power and Tattoos began to form on Xicor's body. His Ki turned crimson red mixed with black and his skin was light red. "Dear spirits, he's... he's a monster." Asami said. "He's worse than even that..." Korra said. "HAAAAAAAAAA!" Xicor shouted, lighting up the whole island.

After the light was gone, everyone looked and saw Xicor's new form. He looked like Goku with his Super Saiyan form, only that his hair was light red, his skin was light red, his chin horns reached out to his middle of his ribs, he had tattoos on his chest, back, and on his arms that looked like blades without the handle. The whites of his eyes were blood red. "This is my final form... I call it... Super. Saiyan. **Devil**." Xicor said, grinning. "Goku. Fuse with me." Kuvira said. "Huh?" Goku said. "Just do it! Go Super Saiyan 3 and fuse with me!" Kuvira said. "Alright!" Goku said. The two then got to a distance between one another. "Go ahead and fuse. I can wait." Xicor said. "Fuuuu... sioooon... HAAAA!" Goku and Kuvira said, completing the fusion dance. The world actually began to shake and as that happened, people were running and falling down as the shaking gradually became worse. Then, a ray of light lit up the sky and opened the black sky for just a minute. There stood a woman with long blonde spiky hair and white bright electricity formed around the woman, different then the electricity from a regular Super Saiyan 3. She wore a white fusion jacket and white fusion pants. "Whoa! This power... she... she's stronger than even SSGSS3SSA Koku. But how?" Asami asked. "So what do you call yourself?" Xicor asked, but received no answer from the woman. "What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?" Xicor asked, still getting no answer from the woman. She held this blank look on her face, but it also showed the face of someone looking down on someone. That someone would be Xicor. "I know what she's doing. She's not saying anything, because Xicor doesn't deserve to hear her voice. She truly is the strongest fusion. The fusion of lovers. I think we can call her, Govira. The strongest fusion." Korra said. Govira then powered down to where she had a short but still long spiky black hair. But as soon as she powered down, her powered spiked back up, surpassing the Super Saiyan 3 form and even Goku's own SSGSS3 as she was still in her base form. She had that still white electricity but there was more of it and the ray of light became bigger and bigger. "I think that's her Ki! Sweet spirits." Suyin said. "This is it. The final battle. The Super Saiyan God, Govira Vs. The Super Saiyan Devil, Xicor." Korra said.

AN: This battle will be a battle for the century. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please send me your reviews, also be sure to favorite and follow for more content and as always... I shall see youuuu... in the next one. Stay awesome everyone! Buh-Bye! :)


	22. Chapter 10 (Season 2)

"I'm going to make you bleed." Xicor said. Govira didn't reply again she just gave her look. Xicor growled, and charged at Govira. He pointed his foot at Govira, but she simply tilted backwards by a bit, making everyone surprised. Xicor used an energy beam to propel himself back to Govira, and when he got close he did spin kick attack, but Govira dodged again. "Damn you!" Xicor shouted, he then went straight up to the sky and lifted his leg straight up and darted straight down. He missed again as he broke the island into small parts, luckily the others were still on their part of the island where they won't drift off from the fight. Govira was in the air and looked at the large crater. She then saw something glint and somehow it turned into a bright red beam coming fast at her. The blast hit a mountain and had a large heated hole in the middle of it. Govira then came down and looked at the hole, not impressed at all. Xicor growled again. 'Fine. I'll just power up some more! I need more speed anyway!' Xicor thought, powering up some more. Govira turned to see Xicor very angry.

Xicor disappeared from sight, as did Govira. The two clashed at each other in the air, the two were making shockwaves in the sky. Govira began to fly back to the mountain, while Xicor was prepping a hard punch, only that he only landed his punches some of the mountain. Xicor continue to punch at Govira, but none connected, he just kept on punching the mountain. 'What is wrong with me? Why can't I hit her?! WHY?!' Xicor thought. He stopped to see that Govira was gone. 'Wh-What? But... how did- Wait? Was I attacking her afterimage the entire time?' Xicor thought, looking around to see where Govira was. 'Come on where are you, bitch?' Xicor thought, still looking for her, he then tracked Govira's Ki and saw that she was dashing around.

'Found you!' Xicor thought, flying to her location. Govira continued to dash around, only to trip and fall down. Xicor saw this as an opportunity and charged a beam attack, charging it up to a great amount. When he fired, Katara gasped and ran as fast as she could to where Govira was, "Katara!" Korra said. Govira turned around and saw the beam come closer and closer to her. As the beam was getting close she saw Katara stand right in front of her with her arms spread out. In slow motion, Govira couldn't move, she was in shock that Katara was standing in front of Xicor's powered up beam. "Goku. Kuvira. Thank you both so much for being a part of my life, I was so happy that I got to be a part of your life. My time here is done. I'm going to see Aang again. When your child is born, you two should come to the spirit world and come visit me. I would like that very much. Goku, take care of Kuvira, she will need your love every second of everyday. Goodbye." Katara said.

"KATA-" Govira's voice was overwhelmed by the massive explosion from Xicor's blast. Everyone on team Korra looked on in horror as Katara was dead. When the dirt cleared, Govira looked on and saw that was left from Katara was her water bending necklace. Govira picked it up and held it in her hands. She gritted her teeth and clenched her open hand, not wanting to crush the necklace. "Well, at least that old bag of dust is out of my way." Xicor said. Purple electricity was forming around Govira and her hair flicking a purple color, Xicor stopped grinning and was looking at what was happening. Asami looked to her eight and she was growling, Asami could feel her energy radiating. "I will... make you... suffer!" Korra growled. Then as Govira thought of Katara one last time, she snapped. "**RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! HAAAAHHHH!**" Govira shouted. "HAAAAAAA! XICOOOOORR!" Korra shouted.

The two transformed and when the winds stopped it showed Korra with shinier golden hair and with electricity surrounding her now. "I'm a Super Saiyan Avatar 2 now." Korra said. Then they saw Govira, she had Purple and long Spiky hair, like the Super Saiyan 3 form only shorter and her Ki was Purple with a hint of Dark blue. This power is unlike anything that any of them, even for Xicor has felt before. "That's different. I thought she would go SSGSS4." Mako said. "I'm going to call that 'Mystic Super Saiyan God'." Asami said. "That's actually a good name." Suyin said. "That power. It's unreal. I have not felt this kind of power before." Xicor said, he then looked and saw that Govira held a very angry face, her emotions were just filled with murderous rage.

"I see, you want to die now is that it? Fine. Let me show you my final move. I hope you enjoy it. FALLING STAR BURST CANNON!" Xicor shouted, firing a yellow mixed with orange beam at Govira. Govira looked at Katara's necklace and she put it on. Govira then clenched her right fist and as the beam came right at her face, she punched it and the beam disappeared. The magnitude of Govira's fist came at Xicor and when it hit him, he saw that his body was slowly disappearing. "NO! NOOOO! I WAS SUPPOSED TO WIN! I WAS SUPPOSED TO KILL YOU! DAMN YOU! **DAMN YOUUUUU!**" Xicor shouted, saying his final words before turning into nothing. The magnitude of Govira's fist made a large trail around the whole earth in the Ozone layer.

"I-Is it over?" Suyin asked. Govira then fell on her knees and she started to tear up. "Govira?" Suyin asked, walking up to her. Govira then starting crying, her heart hurting that Katara was gone. Suyin ran up to Govira and hugged her. "Govira... It's alright. She's in a better place now." Suyin said. "I miss her." Govira said, speaking her first words. "I know you do, sweetie. I miss her too." Suyin said, tearing up as well. Govira finally defused and Suyin was now hugging Goku and Kuvira who in turn were crying their eyes out. Goku hugged Kuvira and Kuvira hugged Goku as the two felt so much pain as Katara was gone.

AN: This one pained me. Truly it did. R.I.P. Katara. Please... send me your reviews. Also... be sure to... favorite and follow for more and I well see you guys... next time.


	23. Epilogue (Season 2)

_One year later, in Zaofu at the outside of Suyin's house._

Goku was standing by an aisle, wearing a tuxedo while Tenzin was standing in the middle as he was the one who was going to get Goku and Kuvira married. "Thank you again, Tenzin. I appreciate it." Goku said. "It is an honor to do this. You're like a son to me, Goku. But, I think my mom already has you as her fourth child." Tenzin said. Goku looked at Kayaba's necklace that was on his neck, he felt sadness well up inside him. "She would have wanted you to have it. I know she would have." Tenzin said. "Thank you." Goku said, taking a deep breath.

"Goku, your bow tie is tilted over again. I'll get it." Korra said, walking up to Goku. "This is the third time you've done this." Goku said. "I know, but it keeps tilting. I want this moment for you to be just right." Korra said, fixing Goku's bow. "What are you, my mom?" Goku laughed. "If I have to be, I will." Korra said, getting a serious face on. "O-Ok. Ok. Chill out! _Nervously laughs_" Goku said, earning a laugh from Korra. "I know it has been hard on you with Katara being gone, it has been affecting me too. She helped me escape to republic city when I was starting out as the Avatar. She was like a Grandmother to me." Korra said, feeling sadness as well while looking at Katara's necklace. "I miss her... but lets not dwell on that. You're about to get married. This is your day, Katara wouldn't want us to mope." Korra said. "I know. But thank you Korra, for being there for me, even when some of the others weren't. Thank you." Goku said, giving Korra a hug.

The music began as Kuvira was walking down the aisle with her mother, Suyin, wearing a beautiful white wedding dress. 'She looks beautiful.' Goku said, blushing. She continued walking down until she stood in front of her fiancé or soon to be husband to be correct. "We are gathered here today on a most gracious occasion. Goku, the Super Saiyan God who has saved our world twice now is now about to be married to the love of his life, Kuvira. If there is any objection to them not being married, speak now or forever hold your piece." Tenzin said. Everyone then looked at Baatar Jr. who apparently wanted to come. "I'm not going to say anything." Baatar Jr. said. 'If I did, everyone in here would kill me, especially Kuvira.' Baatar Jr. thought. "Well, since no one is objecting, Goku please speak your vows to Kuvira if you would." Tenzin said. "Kuvira, when I first met you, I had some sort of feeling that you were the one for me and that I was the one for you. I vow to always be there for you in your worst of times and your best of times. I love you, Kuvira. And this is my vow to you." Goku said, getting a small blush from Kuvira. "Kuvira, you may now say your vow." Tenzin said. "Goku, when I first met you, I thought I would never find someone to love me again after what I had done. I thought I would forever be alone. But you changed that. You fell in love with me and I fell in love with you. You gave me a reason to live again and I promise, I will be there when you're sad I'll always be there to comfort you and love you with no end. I love you, Goku." Kuvira said.

"Will the ring bearer please step forward?" Tenzin asked. Ikki came to the two of them and presented them their rings. Goku grabbed Kuvira's ring and placed it onto Kuvira's left ring finger. Kuvira grabbed Goku's ring and placed it on Goku's left ring finger. "And now I shall ask the two of you a very important question. Goku, do you take Kuvira to be your wife. For better or worse, in sickness and in health, til death do you part?" Tenzin asked. "You know I do. I mean I do." Goku said, earning small laughing from Kuvira and some of the other people sitting. Goku blushes a bit and scratched the back of his head. "You're such a goofball." Kuvira said. "Ok, now, Kuvira, Do you take Goku to be your Husband, for better or worse, in sickness and in health, til death do you part." Tenzin asked. "You know I do too." Kuvira said, earning more laughs. "I guess that means I'm a goofball too." Kuvira said. "I now pronounce you Husband and Wife. You may kiss your bride." Tenzin said. "You know I will." Goku said, kissing his wife. Everyone was cheering for the two, but their was also a little cry. "Oh it's alright little Vira. Your mom and dad just got married." Suyin said, holding a baby girl in her arms. Goku held Kuvira in a bridal carry and walked over to the cake. "Alright let's slice this thing open." Goku said. "You just wanted to get some food didn't you?" Kuvira said with a grin. "Well... that and I wanna see your face stuffed with some cake. I find that rather sexy." Goku said. "You're such a perv. But, in the end I'm a perv to cuz later tonight. You. Me. And this cake." Kuvira said. "You are such a genius." Goku said. "Aren't I always?" Kuvira said with a giggle. "Spirits you two really need to get a room." Lin said, earning laughs from the couple. The couple then cut out a piece of cake and Kuvira shoved a piece of cake in Goku's mouth and Goku did the same, both were giggling all the way.

"I think your daughter is hungry too." Suyin said. "Aww, she's so cute." Asami said, wiggling her index finger at Vira. "Oh, I'm sorry honey. Here you go." Kuvira said, taking one side of her dress of and breast feeding Vira. Goku was now blushing. "I'm so happy to be here with you all. Even with you little Vira." Goku said, wiggling his finger on his daughter's cheek. "She looks like Kuvira in a baby version. Cute!" Korra said. Baatar Jr. walked up to Kuvira and the couple had a serious face on, ready for whatever Jr. may do. "Congratulations. To the both of you. I guess." Baatar Jr. said, looking away. The two were surprised by this. "Thank you, Baatar." Kuvira said. "You're welcome." Baatar Jr. said. He walked the other way to the other side of the room, talking with some of the other guests. "Mama..." Viral said, making everyone look at the baby girl who was showing such a cute look. "CUUUUTE!" Everyone said that was with the baby, except for Lin. "Come on, Lin. You have to admit that she's cute." Korra said. "I don't have to admit anything." Lin said. Then Kuvira walked up to her and showed her the baby. The baby girl was looking at Lin, while Lin was trying her best not to react to that cute face, she couldn't admit it, her pride wouldn't let her. "Just stop being such a grouch and admit it already." Toph said. "Ok, fine she's cute." Lin said, lightly squeezing the baby's cheeks. Lin carried the baby this time and smiled. "Hi there. I'm your grandmother. It's nice to meet you." Lin said. The baby replied with a soft coo and a smile, melting everyone's hearts. Goku smiled as he saw his family becoming bigger and bigger, he was truly happy. "See you all in Season 3." Goku whispered, walking to his big, happy family.

AN: There you go everybody, season 2 is over now. Thank you all so much for your support. Please look at my other stories if you'd like. I hope you enjoyed this Season. Please send me a review, also favorite and follow for more content and as always... I shall see youuuuuu... in the next one. Stay awesome everyone! Buh-Bye! :)


	24. Chapter 1 (Season 3)

_-8 years after the Xicor's arrival-_

"What do you need of me, master?" A masked man asked.

"We need you to go to this universe and deal with a individual that goes by the name of Goku? Do you know that name by any chance?" A woman asked.

"No, Master Towa." The masked man said.

"Alright then, he will look like this." Towa said, tapping the ground with her spear, showing a small holographic orb that shows Goku. "He is very powerful, you will need to end him quickly and sufficiently. Is that understood, Bardock?" Towa asked.

"Yes, my master." Bardock said.

"Now, go and deal with him quickly." Towa said, tapping her spear to the ground again to make a portal.

"Yes, master." Bardock said, walking into the portal as it closed as he passed though.

_-In republic city-_

"Hmm... now where could she be?" Goku asked, trying to find somebody. He then heard a small giggle. He turned and saw a small figure hiding behind a curtain.

"Kuvira, I can't seem to find Vira. Do you know where she is?" Goku asked. grinning at his wife.

"Why no, I don't." Kuvira said, grinning at her husband and earning another small giggle from a little girl.

"Is someone behind this curtain?" Goku asked.

"It's uh- oh! It's Lin Beifong." The girl behind the curtain said.

"Oh hey Lin. It's so good to hear from you again. How come you sound so young?" Goku asked, grinning.

"Um... I'm going through anger management." The girl said, hearing laughter from Goku and Kuvira.

"She should do that you know." Goku said, still laughing.

"She really should." Kuvira said.

"You know, it's bad enough that the girl says it, but that the fact that you two do it. Really?" Lin asked.

"It was funny." Goku and Kuvira said.

"Yeah, whatever. Oh, she got away." Lin said, pointing at the curtains.

The two turned and sighed. "She is a clever one that little girl I swear." Kuvira said.

"I know right? But I am so happy that she is, I was afraid she would be like me." Goku said.

"In what way?" Kuvira asked.

"You know the one, Kuvira." Goku said.

"Goku, I married you because I love you. Not because you can't read and that you're a God. I love you." Kuvira said, giving her husband a kiss.

"Ewww... Uh oh!" Vira said, in the closet of the parents bedroom. Goku smiled and used his instant transmission to get to her.

"Gotcha!" Goku said, picking Vira up and carrying her downstairs.

"That's cheating, Daddy!" Vira said, bopping her father in the chest lightly. Goku looked and saw a 10 year old version of Kuvira, he loved her with all of his heart. He was indeed happy with his life.

"Oh no! Augh! Kuvira, She's so... strong! Bleh!" Goku said, falling to the floor acting dead.

Kuvira was about to crack up. 'Bleh?! Who says 'Bleh' when they die?' Kuvira thought. But then she played the part and acted surprised.

"Goku! Oh no! I will avenge you!" Kuvira said, getting into a fighting stance. Kuvira made a extremely slow punch at Vira which she dodged and Vira lightly punched Kuvira on the stomach and Kuvira had her hand over her stomach, acting like she was hurt badly.

"I... have indeed been... defeated by such a... powerful opponent. You... are too... strong... bleh!" Kuvira said, fake dying on top of her husband.

"Yay! I'm the strongest warrior ever!" Vira said, cheering.

"Did you say 'bleh' to make fun of me?" Goku whispered.

"Yep." Kuvira whispered back.

"Meanie." Goku whispered.

A knock came at the door and Goku and Kuvira got back up. "Hey mommy and daddy." Vira said.

"Hey sweetie." Goku and Kuvira said, standing up and walking to the door.

"Did you have fun, I wouldn't want you to not have fun when we play." Vira said.

"Vira, there is never one time that your playtime with us is ever boring. In fact, it's quite cute. I never did that all that much when I was a kid." Kuvira said.

"Neither did I. I have to say I have fun every time we do this with you, Vira." Goku said.

"See? We don't find it boring." Kuvira said, earning a smile from her daughter. Goku opened the door to find Korra and Asami standing there.

"Aunt Korra! Aunt Asami!" Vira called, hugging the both of them tightly.

"Hey, little Vira. How are you?" Korra asked.

"I'm good. I beat up Mommy and Daddy!" Vira said with a smile. Korra and Asami laughed at that as they came in.

"So what are you guys doing here?" Goku asked.

"Just to hang out and let you know that um... Vira. Could you go into the other room? It's... adult talk." Asami said.

"Ok! I'll go hang out with Gramma Lin." Vira said, going into the other room.

"So what is it?" Kuvira asked.

"_Sigh _Raiko is thinking of forcing you three to leave." Korra said.

"What?! Why?" Goku asked.

"He believes that since Goku has arrived, evil has been going only to where he goes. He doesn't want the city to be destroyed due to your presence. I am doing the best that I can but... it seems he is set on forcing you to leave." Korra said.

"I have saved the world no the universe twice and he wants me to leave?" Goku asked, obviously angry.

"I'm... I'm sorry Goku. Truly I am." Korra said, looking down at the floor.

"What if I stand my ground here and decide not to leave my house that my Kuvira worked so hard for?" Goku asked.

"He knows that the polic, even Lin cannot stop so... if it comes to that... he'll send me after you." Korra said.

"He'll really force you to do that, Korra?" Kuvira asked.

"It's not like I want to. Goku, you know that I would defend you, even if Raiko tried making me fight you." Korra said.

"_Sigh _Just when I thought things were getting happy and simple, we have more and more crap to deal with." Goku muttered.

"Goku, it's alright." Kuvira said, placing a hand on Goku's shoulders.

"No it's not. Where will we go if we decide to leave. Viral is doing so well in kindergarten, she has friends there, you know as well as I that she will beg and plead for us not to go. What are we going to say to her. That the president of the city wants us gone because of me saving the world twice or that the president is gonna send her aunt over here to force us out?" Goku asked.

"We will do what we can. We could move to my mother's place. She'll have plenty of room for all of us, plus she has been wanting to spend more time with Vira." Kuvira said.

"I hate that this is all my fault. Somehow when we, all of us, do something good, we get tossed away like garbage or forced out like criminals." Goku said, starting to tear up.

"Daddy." Vira said, surprising them all.

"Sweetie." Goku whispered.

"I don't mind if we have to move. If it'll make you all happy, then I will be happy too." Vira said. Goku's tear welled up more and more. Kuvira and him hugged their daughter, loving how selfless she was.

"Well, at least that's settled." Kuvira said.

"Daddy?" Vira asked.

"Yes, Vira?" Goku asked.

"W-Would it be alright if I said goodbye to my friends first? I want them to know." Vira said.

"Sure... in fact, go play with them until it hits curfew, after that, I'll take you over to your grandma Suyin's place while me, your mom, and some of our friends get everything packed up and ready to go." Goku said.

"Thank you, Daddy!" Vira said.

"You're welcome, sweetie. Go on and play. Make the most of it." Goku said.

"I will!" Vira said, running out the door.

"Be safe!" Kuvira called.

"Korra, could you call Suyin and let her know what's happened?" Goku asked.

"Sure. Goku... I'm so sorry that you have to do this. That I... have to be Raiko's damn messenger and tell you this." Korra said.

"It's alright. I'm not mad anymore, besides, it could be for the better now." Goku said, smiling.

"I'm gonna call Suyin now." Korra said, walking out.

"This'll take a coupe of weeks. Even with the extra hands." Kuvira said.

"I know, that is why I am sending Vira over to Suyin, that way she will get used to the place and after a week, Suyin could get her to the local school there." Goku said.

"Ooooh! That's pretty smart. And who says that you're dumb?" Kuvira said, kissing her husband on the cheek.

"Thanks sweetie!" Goku said.

AN: Welcome back everyone to Goku in Legend of Korra! It has been a while, but I'm back and ready for more! I will be taking time on chapters since I'm finishing up high school in a few months so please be patient. I hope you all enjoyed. Please send me a review, also favorite and follow for more content and as always... I shall see youuuuu... in the next chapter! Stay awesome everybody! Buh-Bye! :)


	25. Chapter 2 (Season 3)

Vira left her house and was heading out to see her friends for one last time. She felt a great pain in her chest, in truth, she didn't want to go, but she didn't want to have a conflict start either, much less a war. Besides, she may find new friends in Zaofu and she will be able to spend time with her grandma Suyin.

Vira got to the house of her first friend and knocked on the door.

The door opened, showing a little girl in glasses and behind her one boy and another girl.

"Vira!" The girl called, hugging Vira.

"Hey, Shina! How are you?" Vira asked.

"I'm good! We're so glad you're here, were about to start a campaign in Dungeons and spirits and we need a DM." Shina said.

"Oh! Well I would love to be the DM." Vira said. 'Even though it will be the last time we would ever do it.' Vira thought, her heart hurting again.

"Something wrong?" Shina asked.

"I'll explain later. Come on, let's go play." Vira said.

_7:30 PM, one hour left_

"Ok, roll a perception check, Ton." Vira said, referring to her male friend.

Ton rolls the dice. "Ok, I got a 8 and I have a 6 bonus so... 14." Ton said.

"You see the area around you has a certain aura, you are unsure what it is and you prepare for the worst. As the three of you keep going through the marsh, you hear whispers." Vira said.

"Oh dear, it is getting so scary." Shinko, the other girl said.

"Don't be afraid guys! We can defeat anything!" Shina said.

"As he whispers get closer, you hear a voice. 'How eager they are to walk on. Unknowing that they are coming close to their destiny.'" Vira snarled, making the others scared a little.

"We will defeat you, hag!" Shinko said.

"'Silence! I shall be your end!' She comes closer to you all, ready to strike!" Vira said. 'This will be... the last time I may ever... see them.' Vira thought to herself, she could feel the tear about to come out, but she held strong until she was at their last minute.

_At the last minute_

Vira now has to say it, she needs to, for herself and for her family. "Guys..." Vira said.

"What's up, Vira?" Ton asked.

"I have to go." Vira said.

"Oh, well we can pick the next session tomorrow." Shina said.

"No, I mean i'm leaving. For good." Vira said, her heart just sank.

"What... W-Why?" Shina asked.

"Me and my parent are being forced to leave republic city. And to never come back." Vira said.

"No... NO! You cant leave! You cant!" Shinko shouted. Vira couldn't respond, she couldn't even look them in the eye anymore.

"...I'm so sorry, guys." Vira choked, trying so hard not to cry. The others started to tear up and cry. Vira stood up and walked out the door. As she walked out, Korra stood there with a sad smile.

"You ready, Vira?" Korra asked.

"Do I have a choice?" Vira asked, trying to not be angry. Korra didn't respond to that question.

"That's what I thought." Vira said, walking to the city airship pad.

_Airship pad_

Goku stood there, looking at the city before a Zaofu airship came by, landing. The hatch opened to find Suyin walking down. "Hello, Goku." Suyin said with a sad smile.

"Hey, Suyin." Goku said.

"I'm glad you called. I know this is hard for you and the others. Damn Raiko." Suyin said.

"I'm trying to be positive about it. Besides, you said you wanted to spend more time with Vira." Goku said.

"I know but... not like this." Suyin said.

"Me too." Goku said.

Goku turned to see Korra and Vira walk up to the pad. He could see his daughters face as it was mixing with sadness and anger.

"Hey, sweetie." Goku said.

"Hello, father." Vira said. That was the first time Goku ever heard her call him father and in such a low voice too.

"Are you ready to go?" Goku asked.

"Yes." Vira said, not able to make eye contact with her dad.

Goku moved aside and Vira walked up to Suyin.

"Hey, sweetie. Why don't you get inside and take a seat. There should be some hot cocoa in there or you." Suyin said.

"Yes, Grandmother." Vira said, her voice breaking a bit. Suyin noticed the break in Vira's voice and wrapped a blanket around her like a cape.

"It'll be ok." Suyin whispered in Vira's ear and then pats her on the back.

As Viral was walking up the hatch door, she looked back at the city she knew and loved one last time.

"I HATE YOU!" A voice shouted, a boy's voice. Korra an others turned to see Ton standing there panting.

"Ton..." Vira said. The boy was red in the face and ran up to Korra. When he got close, he started punching Korra in the stomach as hard as he can, but to no avail was she feeling physical pain, only emotional pain. His two other friends Shina and Shinko ran up as well, trying to catch Ton.

"Ton! STOP!" Shina shouted.

"I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOOOOOUUUUUU!" Ton shouted to the top of his lungs, continually punching Korra in the stomach. He stopped as he had no more energy left and he started to cry very hard.

"Please... *Sniff* Don't take her away from us! Pleeeease!" Ton cried, his voice garbled from the tears. Korra's heart was hurting so much. She was supposed to bring balance of the world, not be the one that hurts the balance. She closed her eyes and looked away.

"TON!" Vira shouted, running up to her friend and hugging him.

"Stop, Ton. There's nothing we can do!" Vira said. Ton looked at Vira for only a moment before turning his attention back onto Korra.

"You are the worst Avatar ever!" Ton said, getting Korra to open her eyes in those words that were said. Ton then ran off and went down.

"Ton..." Vira said, her eyes finally letting out tears.

"Sweetie." Goku said.

"... Aunt Korra." Vira said.

"Yes, Vira?" Korra responded.

"Look at what your president has done. He made the avatar his personal dog. How do you feel, knowing that you, the Avatar, has to do his dirty work?" Vira asked, turning around and facing her.

Korra made no response.

"That is not being a hero. Heroes are not dogs to the people, they are champions. So you know what, I am going to become a hero. A hero to Zaofu. And I will become strong. Stronger than you, stronger than all of the nations, stronger than my own father. And when I do become strong, I'm going to bring Raiko to justice and show you what a true hero is. Goodbye, Aunt Korra." Vira said, waking away. Korra was still hurting, but she got the message. Goku and Suyin were surprised by what Vira just said.

Vira walked into the airship and sat down and drank somewhat warm cocoa. "So, you wanna be a hero huh? That won't be easy. But I'm guessing you already know that." A old woman said.

"You are correct. Who are you, ma'am?" Vira asked.

"I am your great grandmother, Toph beifong." Toph said.

"It is ice to meet you, Great grandmother. It is the first time that I have met you." Vira said.

"Indeed it is. So... you want to be stronger than anyone on this planet hmm?" Toph asked.

"Yes. I know it sounds a bit... over the top, but that is my goal." Vira said. Toph looked at her Ki, she sense a small fire in her that is wanting to become a flame.

"I may know just the thing. But... once you are used to Zaofu, under my training there will hardly be any breaks, you will be fed but under the diet that I give you, and obviously you will get sleep. Is that understood, Vira?" Toph asked.

"Yes, ma'am." Vira said.

"Hey, you two, I just said goodbye to Korra and Goku, is everything alright?" Suyin asked.

"Yes, I'm just getting to know my great grand daughter. She is a well mannered one." Toph said.

"Indeed she is. Come, Viral, let's get you something to eat." Suyin said, walking Vira to the dining area of the airship. As they got there, Opal was there smiling.

"Hello, Vira." Opal said.

"Auntie Opal." Vira said. She smiled and gave her aunt a hug.

"It's so good to see you, Vira. This blanket looks good on you as a cape." Opal said.

"You should have heard her say that she is going to be a better hero than Korra." Toph said.

"Eh?" Opal asked.

"You heard right. Vira wants to be a Hero." Suyin said.

"The strongest hero. Stronger than anybody." Vira said.

"That's... a pretty big goal." Opal said.

"Indeed. But that makes it all the more exciting to see if she can do it. I like her. She is determined, passionate, strong hearted. All of the qualities I have. I will make sure that your goal come true, Vira." Toph said.

"Thank you, Great Grandma." Vira said.

"Now... where is some of that delicious cocoa." Toph asked.

AN: Everyone... I'm back! And I do hope that you all enjoyed. Please send me your reviews, be sure to also follow and favorite for more and I will see you next time.


	26. Chapter 3 (Season 3)

_-Zaofu-_

"Vira." Suyin said, waking Vira up.

"Yes, Grandma?" Vira said, rubbing her eyes.

"We are here. Zaofu." Suyin said. Vira looked out the airships' window to see a beautiful metal city.

"Wow. It is beautiful." Vira said.

"Isn't it?" Suyin said. The airship landed and the hatch opened. A car had been waiting there with a large muscle toned female guard standing by it.

"Ah, Tori. How good of you to be here, I want you to meet my Grandaughter, Vira." Suyin said.

"It's nice to meet you, ma'am." Vira said, bowing to her for a second.

"It shall be an honor guarding you, Ms. Vira." Tori said with a small smile and bowed to her as well. Tori was quite tall and she had long auburn brown hair, tanned skin, and wearing the standard Zaofu guard outfit.

"Ms. Tori will be your personal guard, Vira. Are you ok with this?" Suyin said.

"That's fine. You look really pretty." Vira said, blushing.

"Oh! Thank you. I don't even put on make-up and yet you call me pretty. You are quite the flatterer." Tori said.

"Thank you." Vira said, blushing.

"Aren't you in kindergarten, Vira?" Suyin asked.

"No. Fifth grade." Vira said.

"Oh dear, I'm so sorry. I have barely spent so much time with you that i have made such a terrible assumption. Well, how much do you like Ice cream?" Suyin asked.

"A lot." Vira said, blushing.

"_giggles_ Well, my chef at our home makes great ice cream. Tori, to the house please." Suyin said.

"Yes, Ma'am." Tori said, entering the driver seat and getting the car ready. Vira, Toph and Suyin get in the car and they were on their way.

_-Suyin's home-_

Vira looked upon the metal mansion, seeing it in all it's glory. "Wow." Vira said.

"Let's get inside." Suyin said, getting out of the car.

"Come on kid. No need to gawk at it." Toph said, getting out as well. Vira stepped out of the car as well and they enter inside. The room itself was quite large and very decorative.

"This place has a lot of decorations." Vira said.

"It's for you." Suyin said.

"Me?" Vira said.

"Your grandmother wanted to have a welcoming party for you, since this is the first time you have been to Zaofu or her home." Tori said.

"Oh... You don't have to do that, Grandma." Vira said.

"Of course I have to. I want your first experience of Zaofu to be wonderful and great. You are my grandaughter. My very first. And I want you to have fun here. I know that you have had a hard time for the past couple of days and that's why I feel like you will like Zaofu a lot better than Republic city." Suyin said.

"Republic city..." Vira muttered, loud for Tori to hear and see Vira clench her fist.

"Ms. Vira, are you alright?" Tori asked.

"Yes, I'm fine. It's just... Korra." Vira said.

'Avatar Korra?' Tori thought.

"This is the main hall, it has for pathways. The north is my office, where i will conduct business and many other things in Zaofu. In the east hall, is the kitchen, where we will visit in just a moment. The west hall has your bedroom, along with the other residents here, meaning your cousins, chef, your uncle, and me and your grandfather, we are just two doors away from yours." Suyin said.

"Wow." Vira said.

"That's the best kind of reaction." Suyin laughed and she then heard Vira's stomach grumble. "Looks like somebody is really hungry. We'll have breakfast and then some Ice cream. How does that sound?" Suyin asked.

"That sounds good." Vira said.

"Great. Let's go eat." Suyin said, leading the way. As she opened the kitchen door, it showed Suyin's chef already cooking up something.

"Chef! It is good that you have started cooking. We are starving." Suyin said.

"No problem, Miss. Ahhhhh... you must be Vira Am I right?" Chef said.

"Yes. I-I am." Vira said.

"Well, it is good to meet ya, lassie. I'm cooking up a good ol' hawkeagle eggs with a side of cowboar bacon." Chef said. Finally finishing the dish and made three plates.

Vira, Toph, and Suyin sat down. "Why don't you eat with us, Tori?" Vira said.

"Oh, I'm not sure I should." Tori said.

"I insist." Vira said, making Tori surprised.

"_chuckles _Well you heard her." Suyin said. Tori smiled and she sat down next to Vira.

"Chef, could you make another for my friend, please?" Vira said.

"Anything for the little lass." Chef said, smiling and he began to make another.

"I'm a friend now huh?" Tori asked, smiling.

"You have been kind to me so far. So I think of you as a friend. ...Is that ok?" Vira said, kinda worrying.

"Oh, that's fine. Sorry if I made that strange, I just never knew I would be friends with a little girl. But I guess there is a first for everything." Tori said.

"Spirits just go kiss why don't ya?" Toph asked.

"Mother! That is so rude! I think it's great that Vira is making a friend here. I think it's quite cute." Suyin said.

"Kiss? Ok." Vira said. She then gave a kiss on Tori's forehead and she made Tori fluster for a second or two and made Suyin laugh.

"My Grandaughter is so suave. I can tell she has got me in her." Suyin said with pride.

"Oh spirits." Toph said, rolling her eyes.

"V-Vira. Um... thank you. But try not to do that as much... with me." Tori said.

"Huh? Why? Is kissing bad?" Vira asked.

"No! No not at all! It's just... I'm older than you. Severely." Tori said.

"You're 26. Ooooohh i can imagine you and her together when she's 18." Suyin said.

"Miss! Please stop!" Tori said, blushing.

"You'll be the Cougar of the century." Toph said.

"I WILL NOT!" Tori shouted in a flustered motion.

"Tori, what's a cougar?" Vira asked. Making Toph and Suyin look at Tori like 'Go ahead. Tell her' While Tori was blushing.

'A cougar... is a... aw woman who... is in to younger people." Tori said.

"Oh. I don't see what the problem is." Vira said, making Suyin laugh.

"You got yourself a little admirer, Tori. I can't stop imagining you two together when she's older." Suyin said, looking out.

_-Suyin's imagination-_

_"Tori." An 18 year old Vira said, holding a 36 year old Tori with barely any differences on her in her arms, ready to kiss her._

_"Vira." Tori said, ready for the kiss. And the two finally kiss. What Suyin saw on Vira was a hero suit. And Suyin just got an idea._

_-Reality-_

"Vira." Suyin said.

"Yes, Grandma?" Vira asked.

"You said you wanted to be a hero right?" Suyin asked.

"I got just the suit. TAILOR!" Suyin called and a man in a fashionable suit came in a flash.

"Yes, lady Suyin?" The tailor asked.

"I need you to come with me. I will see you later tonight at the party, Vira." Suyin said, waking out of the kitchen.

"So... you ready to train?" Toph asked.

"Yes. I'm ready to get stronger." Vira said.

_-Training room-_

"Alright, Vira. Today begins your training I will put you in is simple. I can do it and I'm ancient. Are you ready for what you will be doing?" Toph asked.

"Yes." Vira said, with Tori behind her.

"Your training will be 100 push-ups, 100 sit-ups, 100 squats, and 10 km runs everyday." Toph said, getting a surprised reaction from the two.

"I understand." Vira said.

"Good. Tori, how much time is the party?" Toph said.

"It will be at 7:30 PM. It's 12 PM now." Tori said.

"Good then you'll have time until the party, Vira." Toph said.

"Let's get her started." Tori said.

"I agree. Tori you'll start by instructing her. I'll do it tomorrow." Toph said, leaving the room.

"Yes ma'am. Alright Vira, go down like this." Tori said, getting into a push-up position.

"Ok." Vira said, doing what she was told.

"Now do this 100 times." Tori said, doing push-ups. "I'll do it along with you when you're ready." Tori said.

"Alright." Vira said. The two begin and Vira is going at a slow pace.

"Go at any pace you want. Be sure to breathe while you are doing push-ups." Tori said, going at her pace.

"Right." Vira said.

-_10 minutes later_-

"51... 52... 53- Agh!" Vira said, almost stopping as she felt pangs of pain.

"You ok? Is it your muscles?" Tori asked.

"Yes... I feel... sharp pains... on my arms and body." Vira said, going slower on the push-ups.

"That's a good thing, it means your muscles are swelling up and becoming bigger, but it goes at a very slow growth rate. Don't stop. Keep going, Ms. Vira." Tori said.

"R-Right..." Vira said, going back at her original pace.

-_9 Minutes later-_

"98... 99... 100." Vira said, falling to the floor, panting like crazy.

"Hoooo... good job, Vira. I'm proud of you. We keep doing this, you'll be unstoppable." Tori said.

"You really... think so?" Vira asked.

"Without a doubt. I believe in you." Tori said.

"Thanks. So what now?" Vira said.

"We will take a two minute break and have a small snack. Here. Some fruit. It will keep you energized." Tori said, tossing a piece a fruit at her which Vira caught.

Vira took a bite and she was enveloped by a sweet and a bit of sour taste. "That's so good." Vira said.

"My parents plants those. They are called Sho fruit. A special type of fruit. It keeps you awake without that caffeine effect." Tori said.

"How are your parents?" Vira asked.

"They're good. Just being farmers. I couldn't do that. I wanted to work here because the pay was good and I send them some money when I can. Not that they need but you never know." Tori said.

"It is still a kind thing to do." Vira said.

"You and I think alike." Tori said, smiling and making Vira smile.

"Let's get back to the training." Vira said.

"I thought I was going to say that. But I guess new things come in any day. Let's do sit-ups. Go like this." Tori lays on her back, brings her knees close, and she lifts her upper body up and goes back down. "We are are going to do that 100 times. Ok?" Tori said.

"Ok!" Vira said, getting pumped up as she begins her sit-ups.

_-13 minutes later-_

"99... 100." Vira finished, laying on her back, panting again as she felt her face was really warm.

"You're doing good, Vira. Better than most." Tori said.

"That may be because I'm part Saiyan. I feel like I'm cheating." Vira said.

"Oh yeah because you are Goku's daughter. Along with Kuvira." Tori said. Vira felt shameful that she is able to do this so well only because she was part Saiyan.

"Don't feel bad, Vira. Just cherish it. You'll be stronger in no time then. Be proud of that." Tori said.

"True. I want to be a hero as fast as possible." Vira said.

"Why do you want to be a hero?" Tori said. Vira then stood up and was beginning her squats.

"Because... President Raiko... kicked me and my family out... exiling us. He... even made... my aunt Korra... do it for him. So I... will bring... Raiko to justice... and show Korra... what a real hero is." Vira said, doing her squats.

"I see. I'm sorry that happened." Tori said.

"Don't be." Vira said.

"Why not?" Tori asked.

"It... showed me... that the world... needs a hero. The people... need someone that's... incorruptible." Vira said.

"You're right. They do need someone like that. You would fit that description. In fact, when you finally become strong and a hero, I will give you my help on your quest." Tori said, giving Vira her loyalty.

"As will I." Toph said, coming back into the room.

"And so will I." A woman said. The voice made the three surprised as it was a echo-like voice.

"Who is there?" Tori asked.

"I am a friend. An old friend to Toph. And hopefully a new friend to my Granddaughter." The woman said.

"Wait... Katara?" Toph said.

Katara in her adult form, floated her way down to the ground and gave Vira a smile. "Hello, Vira." Katara said.

AN: HOOO! This was a long chapter and it was fun! I hope you all like it. Be sure to send me a review, also be sure to follow and favorite for more. And as always... I shall see yoooouuu... in the next one Stay awesome everybody! Buh-bye! :)


	27. Chapter 4 (Season 3)

"Katara? I have heard of that name. From my father." Vira said.

"Goku. Yes, I know him. I adopted him into the family." Katara said.

"So that means... you are my Grandmother as well?" Vira asked.

"Yes. I believe so." Katara said. Vira smiled and hugged her spirit grandmother.

"Wait... why are you a spirit? If you don't mind me asking that." Vira said.

"It's alright. When your father and mother fused from the Xicor incident, they were pretty tired and Xicor decided to fire a very powerful blast, I intervined and took the blast." Katara said.

"Oh... I-I'm sorry." Vira said.

"Don't be. I'm a lot better now than being old." Katara said.

"Gee. Thanks for saying that, Katara." Toph said.

"Oh! Toph I'm sorry I didn't see you there." Katara said.

"Ah shut up! Just tell us why you are here!" Toph said.

"I'm here to help Vira. I have been noticing what has been happening in Republic city and I saw that Vira wants to be a hero. So I am here to give her any help that I can." Katara said.

"I would be honored if you joined in on my mission." Vira said.

"Thank you. So what will you be doing now for your training?" Katara asked.

"A 10 kilometer run around the training room." Vira said.

"Well, I won't distract you. Go on." Katara said, letting Vira begin her run. Tori joined in the run as it has helped Vira so far.

-_1 hour later-_

"Annnnnnd... you're done. You can stop now, Vira." Toph said. Vira stopped and she panted and her face was quite red.

"That is the training that you will have to do in order to get stronger." Toph said.

"She may only have to do this for not that long. She's a Saiyan remember?" Tori said.

"Oh Yeeeeah. I forgot all about that. Well, Vira, it seems you may not have to do this for very long." Toph said.

"That's good. The sooner, the better." Vira said. Suyin then knocked, making Katara turn invisible and Suyin came through.

"Are you guys done with her?" Suyin asked.

"Yeah." Toph said.

"Great. Vira, let's get you all cleaned up and ready for your party." Suyin said. Vira got up and walked over to Suyin and they left the room.

"I'm sorry that I left you like that." Suyin said.

"It's fine. You must be a busy woman, grandma." Vira said.

"Thank you... Oh no! I forgot about your Ice cream." Suyin said, facepalming herself.

"I-It's fine, Grandma. Really it's ok." Vira said.

"No! I am a woman of my word. Come... we'll have your Ice cream and we'll get you all dressed up and ready. CHEF!" Suyin called.

"Yes, Ma'am?" Chef asked.

"Make the special ice cream for me and Vira here please." Suyin ordered.

"Yes ma'am. Right away!" Chef said, preparing some.

"I didn't think you would remember." Vira said.

"What do you mean?" Suyin asked.

"Well... you must be really busy and you probably have a lot on your shoulders. I'm not saying it as an insult." Vira said, feeling embarrassed.

"I am busy at times. Almost where I have barely any time at all. I'm sorry I forgot." Suyin said.

"It's fine Grandma." Vira said, hugging Suyin.

"You truly are too cute." Suyin said, petting Vira's hair.

"Here you lasses go. Ice cream!" Chef said, giving them both two bowls of vanilla, sprinkle covered Ice cream.

"Thank you, Chef. Now. Let's eat." Suyin said, tapping her spoon with Vira's spoon and they dug in.

-_One hour later-_

Vira and her tailor were putting on Vira's clothes for her. "This may be a little tight, Ms. Vira." The Tailor said, pulling the knot onto the dress. Vira could barely breathe.

"A little?!" Vira wheezed out.

"She's right, she is gonna suffocate. Take it off." Suyin said. The tailor unknotted the knot and Vira could breathe again.

"Get her the other one, the jade green one." Suyin said. The tailor got the dress and put it on her.

"How do you like that one, Vira?" Suyin asked.

"Much better." Vira said. Suyin had something on her mind and she felt like she needed to say it.

"Tailor, leave us." Suyin said. The tailor left and closed the door.

"Is everything alright, Grandma?" Vira asked.

"... Vira. During the party... Korra will be uh... will be coming here." Suyin said. Vira's eyes went wide.

"I know this will be hard. But... she wants to come." Suyin said. Vira had to be mature about this, she felt like she had to.

"...I understand." Vira said, her eyes closed.

"I know you feel anger, but maybe this could be a good thing." Suyin said.

"You better pray it will be." Vira said, making Suyin surprised.

-_At the party_-

Suyin's house was filled with all kinds of people. Citizens, politicians, rich philanthropists, even firelord Izumi and the earth president was there. A tap of a glass was heard.

"Everyone! Thank you all for coming. This party is for my granddaughter as she will be living with her family in Zaofu. And so, please give a warm welcome to my granddaughter, Vira." Suyin announced, getting applauses all around. Vira walked into the room and felt nervous, but she had Tori right next to her, which made her ease up a little.

She didnt see Korra yet and with that she was happy at the least. Everyone was clapping for her and she bowed her head to them. "Th-Thank you for the applause. I appreciate it. Let's all have fun." Vira said, getting cheers from the crowd.

"Go ahead and mingle with some people. Tori, you stay right with her is that understood?" Suyin asked.

"Yes ma'am." Tori said. Vira walked on and talked with some people.

"So you're Vira. You are so pretty with that dress." One rich lady said.

"Not as pretty as you, ma'am." Vira said, smiling.

"Oh ho ho ho. Flattery will get you anywhere, darling. Sweetie how come you never say that to me?" The rich lady asked her husband.

"Because... you already know that you are beautiful." Her husband said. Vira then walked on and went to firelord Izumi.

"Hello, Vira. It is nice to meet you." Izumi said.

"It is nice to meet you too. I'm sorry if I am a little nervous." Vira said.

"Oh it's quite alright. It's your first party. It's always ok to be nervous at first." Izumi said.

"I was at my first party." The earth president said.

"Oh, Vira, this is Madam President Taiga of the Earth Republic." Izumi introduced. Taiga was very muscular, but she looked gentle and kind in Vira's eyes.

"It is an honor to meet you, Vira. I have heard a lot about your mother and father." Taiga said, shaking Vira's hand.

"It is an honor for me as well." Vira said.

"So, Vira, how is it that you are living in Zaofu?" Izumi said.

"Um... Uh... Well... President Raiko forced my family out and now I am living here." Vira said.

"What?" Taiga said with wide eyes.

"Is this really true? But your father and mother saved Earth twice now and he is forcing them out? My dear I am so sorry that this has happened." Izumi said.

"It's fine. it just shows that Raiko is nothing but a bully." Vira said.

"He is a bully! My word if that were me I would slap myself for such a thing." Taiga said.

"Just be glad you're not." Vira said, making the two ladies laugh.

"That is true. Oh, Korra!" Taiga called, making Vira's heart sink without noticing.

Korra walked over in her water tribe outfit and walked over with a smile. "Hey, Taiga. How are you and the Earth Republic?" Korra asked.

"We are doing quite well thank you. We were just talking to this little girl and... where did she go?" Taiga asked, looking around.

"Who was the little girl?" Korra asked.

"Her name was Vira. Such a sweet girl. Poor thing is here because her and her family were forced to leave Republic city. How could Raiko do such a thing?" Taiga asked.

"... I wouldn't know." Korra said, looking out and seeing Vira outside by the balcony. Vira was looking out at the night sky, wondering how her friends were.

"Vira." Tori said.

"Yes?" Vira asked.

"It is Korra ma'am. She wants to talk to you." Tori said.

"... let her through." Vira said. Korra walked up slowly and stood out next to her.

"Hey, Vira." Korra said.

"Korra." Vira said, not even adding the aunt to Korra's name.

"Your mad at me I can tell." Korra said.

"What gave it away?" Vira asked. Korra's heart was hurting.

"Vira, please stop being mad me. Please." Korra asked.

"I'll stop when you and Raiko apologize to me." Vira said.

"What do I have to apologize for?" Korra asked. Suyin was by the door looking. Vira felt so much hate that she slapped Korra right on her face hard.

"Apologize for betraying our family. My father made you a Super Saiyan. He gave you that power and this is how you repay him?! IS THIS HOW YOU'RE GONNA DO IT?!" Vira asked, slapping Korra on the face again.

"You don't deserve that power! You think your the balance. THAT'S A LOAD OF GARBAGE!" Vira shouted, slapping Korra a third time.

"I promised you that I was gonna be a Hero. And that is exactly what I am gonna do!" Vira shouted, slapping Korra a fourth time with such force that it created a crater on Suyin's wall. Vira then grabbed Korra by her collar and dragged her through the room, making everyone see this.

"Vira! Stop!" Suyin called, but got no compliance. Vira opened the door and held Korra over the stairs and held her fist up.

"Now... get out." Vira said, punching Korra on her nose and made her fall down those stairs. As Korra fell down the stairs, she started to have a nosebleed and finally hit the ground, she got up and looked at Vira with tears in her eyes.

'Vira. Forgive me.' Korra thought, standing up and walking away to her airship she just came in.

"Do you feel better now?" Tori asked.

"A lot better." Vira said.

"Good. Did you notice the crater that you made with that final slap?" Tori asked.

"I made a crater?" Vira asked.

"Not a big one, but a noticeable one." Toph said. Vira walked back to the balcony and saw the crater.

"I did that?" Vira asked.

"Indeed you did." Suyin said.

"My training is really paying off after one day." Vira said, smiling.

'At least she feels better now. But she has a lot of hate in her. I need to talk to her about her hatred soon.' Katara thought, looking at her granddaughter above the house.

AN: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please send me a review, also be sure to like and favorite for more And i will see you all next time! Peace!


	28. Chapter 5 (Season 3)

_-After two weeks-_

Vira's body was ripped, powerful, and still small enough to look inconspicuous to anyone. "How do you feel, Vira?" Suyin asked.

"I feel... ready to the next phase. The hero phase." Vira said.

"Alright then. Tailor!" Suyin called, getting her tailor to come over with a dressing closet on wheels.

"This suit is ready for you as well. Open it." Suyin ordered. The tailor opened the closet and Vira's eyes widened. It was a yellow suit with a white hooded cape and red leather gloves.

"It looks amazing." Vira said.

"I'm glad. Now before let's get it on you and test it out." Suyin said. Vira got it on and it felt really comfortable on her. The leather felt nice and the cloth felt really soft, plus the weight of the cape felt satisfying to her.

"You'll be facing Tori. She's not a bender, but she does have skills. Best of luck, sweetie." Suyin said, patting Vira on the back.

"Don't go easy on me." Vira said, clenching her fist.

"As you wish, ma'am." Tori said, she rushed up to Vira. She threw a punch, but saw that Vira was now a blur, she was infused as to what was going on. She felt a tap on her shoulder, Tori turned and saw Viral about to throw a punch. Vira threw that punch, but she stopped close to Tori's face, making the ground shake and make tremors behind Tori.

"Oh my spirits." Tori said, looking at the tremor behind her. "Thank spirits you didn't hit me with that." Tori said.

"Me too." Vira said, looking at her fist.

"Good. Now you'll be facing Great Grandma Toph." Suyin said.

"Sure." Vira said.

Toph stood there with piles of earth disks next to her. "You ready, Vira?" Toph asked.

"Yes. But I want to test something." Vira said.

"And what would that be?" Toph asked.

"Throw one of those disks at my face." Vira said.

"What?" Toph asked.

"Just use your bending to hit my face. I want to see if it hurts at all." Vira said.

"Alright. Suyin you better not get mad at me for this." Toph said. She used her earthbending to lift up the earth disk and shot it straight at Vira. The disk hit Viral, but for some reason... it didn't hurt her.

"Do it again. And don't stop until there is one left." Viral said, walking up to her. Top did as Vira wanted and shot as many earth disks as she can. To her surprise, Vira was not feeling any pain, nor did she feel any resistance when the disks hit her. As all the disks were all gone, Vira smiled at herself.

"Well, I'm glad the suit is likable to you. There is a feature I wish to show you. Put on the hood." Suyin said. Vira put on the hood and she looked at herself in the mirror and her mind she looked badass.

"See the large metal button holding your cape on the left? Press it." Suyin said. Viral looked at the button and nothing happened.

"_What was that supposed to- woah!_" Vira said, her voice sounding weird and strange.

"It is a voice changer. I had some of my boys in the science tech department work on that. The voice changer is designed to mask your voice, just in case if someone were to recognize your voice." Suyin said. Vira pressed the button again.

"Nice thinking, Grandma Suyin." Vira said.

"Thank you for the compliment. Viral, Are you sure you want to do this? There's no going back once you begin this." Suyin said, wanting to see if Vira was really up to the task.

"I'm ready." Vira said, with a serious look on her face.

"Alright. Now, you need a name." Suyin said.

"How about strongarm?" Tori asked.

"Spirits no! Try Indestructo-woman." Toph said.

"No. How about..." Viral stopped and punched a metal dummy, turning it into pieces. "One punch woman." Vira said.

"I rather like that name." Toph said.

"Me too. It fits for her." Tori said.

"Well then, lets begin, One punch woman. Here, take this it's a microphone and receiver. We can communicate through this, put it in your ear." Suyin said. Viral put the transmitter in her ear and put on the hood and pressed the button holding her cape.

"_Let's begin_." One punch woman said.

_-Nighttime-_

A woman with groceries walks down the sidewalk and she falls down. "I got you mommmmyyy..." A man said, standing in the dark alleyway. The woman looked at him and tried to get away. But she was grabbed by the man and was dragging her into the alleyway.

"NO! PLEASE!" The woman shouted. But then she felt herself land on the ground as something heavy hit the two of them. The woman looked up to see a hooded person stand over the two. The hooded person grabbed the man and punched him square in the face, knocking him out. The hooded person helped the woman up.

"_Are you alright?_" The hooded person asked.

"Yes. I'm fine now. Thank you so much. Who are you?" The woman asked.

"_I'm One Punch woman._" One punch woman said, jumping up into the air with great height, past a few buildings.

Two kids were walking around the carnival as it was closed down.

"Come on!" The girl said.

"Should we really be here?" The boy asked.

"Hey liiiitle guys. Having fun?" A man said with his three other male friends.

"Stay away from us!" The girl said.

"We're not bad." The man said. The man then rushed the kids and held them close. "We NASSSTY!" The man said, looking crazed. A fist came at him and sent him into a light, electrocuting him. The kids turn to see a One punch woman staring behind them.

"_And I'm your Hell." _One punch woman said, rushing up to the other three men. One punch woman sent one into one of the tents, the second in a fishcatching game, and the third in a light pole. One punch woman then turned to the kids.

"_Go home and stay safe._" One punch woman said, jumping again into the air. Vira was smiling at herself, feeling so cool about being a hero now.

-_Next morning_-

Korra woke up and turned on the radio. She then went to the bathroom and started brushing her teeth. "Breaking News everyone Breaking News! A hero has emerged in the city of Zaofu. We had a witness see this new hero." The radio said, making Korra turn around.

"There was this Person in a white hood with a yellow suit and red gloves and she beat up this guy that was attacking me. She told me her name was 'One Punch woman'." A woman said. Korra looked out the window and took a breath.

'Vira... could that be you?' Korra thought.

-_Zaofu_-

Vira woke up groggy, she wiped her face and got out of the bed. A knock was heard on her door. "Come in." Vira said. The door opened, revealing Tori.

"Good morning, ma'am. How did you sleep?" Tori asked.

"I slept ok. I just feel a little out of it from last night." Vira said.

"I bet, ma'am. Wanna start things off with a drink?" Tori asked, handing her a green drink. "It helps you wake up. And it's caffeine free and healthy for you." Tori added.

Vira grabbed the drink and drank it down slowly. It tasted very fruity, it tasted like oranges with a mix of raspberry and guava. "That's good. And I do feel awake now. Thank you for that." Vira said.

"You're welcome, ma'am." Tori said.

"Let's get downstairs, we need to-" "Viral! Something terrible just happened!" Suyin said, rushing into the room.

"What's wrong? What happened?" Vira asked.

"Some criminals are trying to break into the city bank! I was just notified a minute ago! They say they are some sort of spirit gun, they're killing my cops!" Suyin said.

"I'll get suited up!" Vira said, running to her closet and pulling out her suit.

-_City bank_-

Bodies of Zaofu cops were sprawled around the place, covering the floor in blood. "These weapons are tight man!" One of the robbers said, firing his gun.

"I know! They're killing these guys no problem." The second robber said.

"Just keep covering us! We almost have it all." The third robber said, referring to himself and a fourth robber as they were loading money into their truck.

"You got it boss!" The second robber said. But then the truck moved back in a fast motion, killing the men.

"What the-?!" The first robber shouted, turning to see the hooded person.

"You... your that hero aren't you?! The one on the radio this morning." The first robber said.

"_Put your weapons down and die_." One punch woman said.

"Screw you!" The second robber said firing his spirit gun at One punch woman. To his surprise, it didn't kill her, it only singed her clothes.

"_I just got this suit. Now you're dead_." One punch woman said, punching the second robber, making his body explode into guts and blood.

"Please! Don't kill me!" The first robber said.

"_And what was your response to those cops you and your friend killed_?" One punch woman asked.

The first robber didn't make a response.

"_That is what I thought_." One punch woman said, landing a punch on the first robber, making his head nonexistent. A group of cops came in and saw One punch woman standing over the dead robber.

"_The money is safe. It's in the truck. You all have a good day ladies and gentlemen. Thank you for your service. And I'm sorry I didn't get here in time for your friends. Goodbye_." One punch woman said, about to leave.

"Hey... thank you." A female cop said. One punch woman nodded through her hood and jumped out.

"Vira! It's me, Suyin. How did it go?" Suyin asked.

"_It's done. The money is safe. I..._" Vira said.

"You what? Is everything alright?" Suyin asked.

"_Grandma... is it ever ok to kill someone?_" Vira asked.

"What did you do?" Suyin asked.

"_I killed the robbers. I... showed them no mercy._" Vira said, finally pressing the voice changer button.

"Vira... why would you do that?" Suyin asked.

"In my belief... if they didn't kill anyone when I got there, they get to go to jail. If they killed somebody, I kill them." Vira said.

'Even though that one guy got electrocuted last night, but I think he was alright.' Vira thought.

"If you want to go with that belief... then fine. We all will understand." Suyin said.

"I appreciate that." Vira said.

"In truth, I would have probably done the exact same thing really." Suyin said.

"Really?" Viral asked, stopping on her jumps and standing on a building.

"Yes, if people want to make that choice, they will die. If they don't, they go to jail. If only Korra could understand that." Suyin said.

"If only. Well, I'm on my way home now. I'll see you all soon." Vira said, heading back to the house with amazing speed. Almost where if anyone was stalking her, they wouldn't be able to see her then.

AN: Hey everyone. I hope you all enjoyed and please send me your reviews, also favorite and follow for more.


	29. Chapter 6 (Season 3)

Goku and Kuvira was on an airship, finally heading to Zaofu. "It took us awhile, but we finally got everything in boxes. It was torture." Goku said.

"It wasn't that bad." Kuvira said.

"For you maybe." Goku said. Kuvira laughed at that.

"I know it took us a while, but we finally got it done. Let's just enjoy our new life in Zaofu. I'm sure Vira has missed us." Kuvira said.

"I bet. I can't wait to play with her again." Goku said. As they finally landed, they walked out of the airship and at that moment, a gang were driving at them with their car, looking back at something, the gang turned and screamed as they were about to hit Goku and Kuvira. A figure landed in front of the couple, surprising them both as the figure stopped the car with her foot smashing the hood.

"_Are you two alright?_" The figure asked in a strange voice, turning around to show it was One punch woman, but Goku and Kuvira didn't know who this was.

"Yeah. Who are you?" Goku asked.

"_I am One punch woman. The new hero of Zaofu._" One punch woman said. Goku then looked at One punch woman up and down.

"You're a little small to be a woman." Goku said, about to grabbed her hoodie, to which One punch woman grabbed his hand.

"_Don't do that._" One punch woman said.

"Forgive my husband, he does tend to get curious. Thank you for saving us." Kuvira said.

'You're welcome mom.' Vira thought.

"_You are welcome, ma'am. Are you visiting_?" One punch woman asked, trying to act like she didn't know them, which in turn was working to her advantage.

"We are moving here. We had to leave our old house." Kuvira said.

"_Were you forced?_"

"Yes. By the President." Kuvira said.

"_I see. I am sorry_ to_ hear._" One punch woman said.

"I am too." Kuvira said.

"_I won't waste any more of your time. I'll be taking these punks to these police. Have a good day._" One punch woman said, grabbing the police car and jumping towards the police station. One punch woman dropped off the car at the front door and jumped far away.

"I need to talk to Suyin." The female chief commissioner said to herself. The commissioner was an older woman, in her mid 50's and she wore glasses with short gray hair.

_-Suyin's home- _

The chief knocked on the door, which immediately opened and she went straight into Suyin's office.

"Ah, Chief commissioner Jade. Welcome. What brings you here?" Suyin asked.

"I wish to talk about this One Punch woman. Are you going to allow this vigilante to roam around your city?" Chief Jade asked.

"I will. She has been a big help to us for the past couple of days don't you?" Suyin asked. At that moment, One Punch Woman came through the room.

"_Lady Suyin, the gang has been dealt with and have been sent to the police. The small store fire has also been extinguished._" One punch woman said.

"Thank you, One punch woman. You may head out now." Suyin said, receiving a bow from One punch woman. She turned around and looked at the chief in the eye for a brief moment, but Jade couldn't see hers. One punch woman the opened the door and left the room.

"Why are you allowing this?" Chief Jade asked.

"This is my city, Jade. I can have vigilantes if they are useful as well as police. So please understand. She wants to help and I am allowing it to happen, so please let this go." Suyin said. Jade didn't know how to respond. She always obeyed the law and she herself was the law, but when it came to Suyin, she was the law.

"_Sigh _I will drop it. If she can help us, I won't fight back." Chief Jade said.

"Thank you. Alright, I have to go to a meeting. We should go out shopping sometime, you may like it." Suyin said.

"I will try." Chief Jade said, taking her leave.

Vira took off her suit and stuck it in her secret closet. "That was interesting. My parents are here and I just met the chief of police." Vira said.

Tori entered the room and stood by the door. "You're parents are at the door, ma'am." Tori said.

"Great. I'll get dressed and out the door soon." Vira said. As she got dressed in casual clothes, she walked out the door and went to the main hallway, seeing her parents.

"Mama! Papa!" Viral called cheerily.

"Sweetie!" Goku and Kuvira called, hugging their little girl.

"I missed you both so much!" Vira said.

"And we missed you. How has being here been?" Goku asked.

"Really good. Ms. Toph is really cool. And grandma Suyin is really nice. Plus she gave me an assistant." Vira said, pointing at Tori.

"It is an honor to meet the Super Saiyan God and his wife, Kuvira." Tori said, shaking the couple's hand.

"It's nice to meet you too." Kuvira said.

"Hi there!" Goku said.

"Kuvira, dear!" Suyin said, smiling.

"Suyin." Kuvira said, walking up to her mom and hug her tightly.

"How was the move?" Suyin asked.

"A bit stressful, but I'm just glad we got out." Kuvira said.

"I'm sorry to hear." Suyin said.

"Yeah... who is this One punch woman person? We just met her." Kuvira said.

"She is our hero here in Zaofu. She even comes here to give me a report. She is quite useful to us. I just got a letter from the fire nation and they need some help, I will let her know by tonight or tomorrow." Suyin said, looking at Vira.

Vira nodded slowly and she grabbed her Father's hand. "Come on Dad. Let's go outside and play." Vira said.

"Ok. Let's go." Goku said, walking with Vira.

-_Later that day, at midnight_-

Everyone was asleep, except for Vira. Lucky for her she slept by herself and her parents are at the other side of the house. 'Ok. How do I do that... after... image... thing? ...I think it's like this.' Vira thought, using her energy to form a clone, but it was all white and was slumped.

'No. Not like that. Come on, work!' Vira thought, doing it again and it sowed her with actual color but with her face looking distorted.

'Ok... um... let's try again.' Vira thought, making a perfect clone this time.

'Great!' Vira thought to herself. "Go to bed and act like me as a kid until I return." Vira ordered.

"Yes, ma'am." Vira's clone said, getting into the bed and going to sleep. Vira then pressed onto the closet door, making it activate something and when she opened, it showed her Hero suit instead of her normal clothes. She put it on and leaped out the door.

She went to the airship that was waiting for her, with Tori waiting by the hatch. "Good, you're here. Let's make this quick." Tori said. Vira then got on the airship and the two were on their way.

AN: Sorry I have taken so long. School has ended and I have been having complications with family, But I'm not giving up. Thank you for being loyal viewers for this long everyone. I will see you all next time. :)


	30. Chapter 7 (Season 3)

_-The fire nation-_

Men in white outfits came storming the palace, knocking out guards and getting to the throne room. "Firelord Izumi must be protected! Bar the doors!" A commander shouted.

"Yes sir!" One of the men said, getting three others to come with. An explosion was then made at the door, killing the men.

"We have finally made it and look boys. The firelord is here for the taking. Today is a good day for us." The leader said.

"Who are you?" Izumi asked.

"We are great uniter sympathizers!" The leader said, surprising Izumi.

"While our great leader Kuvira has forgotten what a great leader she was. We shall take her place and rule the earth!" The leader shouted, getting his men riled up.

_-The airship_-

"Ready, Vira?" Tori asked.

"_Li__ke always._" Vira said, putting on her hood.

"I'm putting you on the ceiling, there's a hole you can enter into." Tori said.

"G_ood thinking." _Vira said. She walked out and jumped into the hole, falling at great speed. Izumi was listening to this idiot's drivel and then she looked up and saw someone coming down. She knew who it was.

'Good thing Suyin called to check up on me.' Izumi thought. She began to smile and the leader noticed it.

"What are you smiling about?" The leader asked.

"Just smiling at how dumb you are all gonna look in a second." Izumi said.

"What are you blubbering abo-" The leader was interrupted as a person landed down in front of them. The person stood up and looked at Izumi.

"_Sorry if I came too late._" The person said in a very strange voice.

"It's alright. I'm just glad you came these great united sympathizers are quite a pain." Izumi said.

"Who are you?! Do you know who we are?!" The leader asked.

"_A bunch of punks that cling to the dreams of a once delusional leader?"_ The person said, turning around, showing herself.

"You! You're that one punch woman!" The leader said.

"Y_ou'd be right._" One punch woman said.

"Get her!" The leader shouted. Thousands of men came at her, she threw many punches at them, and they were knocked them back into some walls.

"_Do you mind if I put some of them into your walls?" _One punch woman asked.

"Go ahead." Izumi said, seeing her ally smile. Izumi watched the massacre, and it was very surprising.

After a while, One punch woman finished off the sympathizers and she walked up to the firelord. "_It is done. The people's leader and your palace is safe._" One punch woman said.

"Thank you. I wish to reward you." Izumi said.

"_There is no need for that._" One punch woman said.

"I insist, plus, she needs somebody to take care of her." Izumi said, walking.

"_Her?_" One punch woman asked, following her.

_-Animal room_-

There many animals in this room, some of rare breeds. "I was given these animals and I have been trying to give one or to of them to somebody, but with you, you have earned such a prize. Pick any to your choosing." Izumi said.

One punch woman looked and saw all these animals, but one stuck out for her. A baby chameleon tiger. "_What is this one?"_ One punch woman asked.

"Ah. The chameleon tiger. A legendary species. A tiger with the ability to change into any color for camouflage. This one is the last of its kind. They are loyal, strong and quite fast like a cheetah horse. Would you like to take it with you." Izumi said.

"_I would."_ One punch woman said.

"Excellent! It's a girl so what will you call her?" Izumi asked. One punch woman thought for just a moment and picked out a perfect name.

"_Ilena._" One punch woman said.

"Great. You better take care of her." Izumi said.

"_I will._" One punch woman said. A woman then comes into the room.

"Firelord Izumi. Avatar Korra is here." The woman said.

"She's late. I'm glad One punch woman here saved my ass." Izumi said, getting Ilena out of the cage and putting her in One punch woman's arms. The tiger meowed a little and One punch woman smiled and petted her gently and scratched her chin. She walked out and she saw Korra and Izumi talking.

"I'm sorry for not getting here fast enough, is everyone alright?" Korra asked.

"Some of my guards are dead. One punch woman came and saved me and the nation." Izumi said. Korra tilted right and saw her. Finally she got to meet her.

"You're One punch woman huh?" Korra said.

"_I am. Firelord, call me if you have anymore trouble again._" One punch woman said.

"I will. Thank you." Izumi said. One punch woman began to walk out and Korra bowed her head to Izumi and walked out as well.

One punch woman's airship landed and was ready to go, but someone was following her. "_If you want to fight, all you had to do was ask._" One punch woman said.

"Vira, I just want to talk." Korra said, making One punch woman turn her head a little.

"_Fine. Let's talk._" One punch woman said.

"It is you, isn't it, Vira?" Korra asked.

_"I won't tell you_." One punch woman said.

"Why?" Korra asked.

"_You don't deserve to know." _One punch woman said.

"Why are you doing this?" Korra asked.

"I_ made a promise to someone."_ One punch woman said.

"We could work together you know." Korra said.

"_No._" One punch woman said.

"How come?" Korra asked.

"_From what I have been hearing, you are a shadow of your former self. You used to be a hero. Now you're some president's bitch." _One punch woman said, making Korra get a little angry.

"Think a bitch can kick your ass?" Korra said, transforming into Super saiyan avatar 2.

"_You'll be the first_." One punch woman said, putting Ilena in the airship and getting into a fighting stance. One punch woman's earpiece made a click sound, someone was about to talk to her.

"Vira, it's me, Suyin. Is everything alright?" Suyin asked.

"_I'm about to fight, Aunt Korra." _Vira whispered.

"Oh that's good. WAIT WHAT?!" Suyin said. One punch woman charged at Korra and threw a punch. Korra dodged it and began to use earth bending. It hit one punch woman, but she wasn't fazed by it. Not even hurt.

"_Earth doesn't hurt me." _One punch woman said. Korra then used waterbending and hit One punch woman to which she just stood there shaking her head.

"_Really?_" One punch woman asked.

"What? I had to try." Korra said. She used fire bending and One punch woman dodged the fire blasts, she my not feel pain from earth, but she wasn't going to test to see if she was flame retardant.

She got close to Korra, grabbed her by the shirt and landed a punch on her abdomen, making her make a horrifying face before landing into a wall. One punch woman walked to her and grabbed by her neck and moved towards the ledge with a very large drop.

"_Get stronger and I may take you seriously. You're not even worthy of that power._" One punch woman said, throwing her onto the ground. She got on the airship and held onto Ilena. And she tap onto the button.

"Let's go home, Tori." Vira said.

"Yes, ma'am." Tori said.

"How did the fight go?" Suyin asked.

"I won. I beat her in her Super Saiyan avatar 2 form." Vira said.

"Really? That was unexpected. Well, get home and get freshened up." Suyin said.

"I also have a uh... chameleon tiger." Vira said.

"Wait how?" Suyin asked.

"Ms. Izumi. She had one and she has so many other animals she has been trying to give them away since she is always busy." Vira said.

"That makes sense. Well bring it home and we will think of a way to make it not look inconspicuous." Suyin said.

"See you soon." Vira said, pressing on to her receiver.

AN: Thank you all for being so patient with me. I have a little shout out to my good friend, WhiteWhisperingWind on YouTube. Check out her awesome drawing skills and cheery music to set in the mood. Please send me your reviews also favorite and follow and I will see youuuuu... next time! :)


End file.
